Smallville City Limits
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Longtime friends of the Kent's come to visit, but at the worst time possible. During, the meteor shower, that hit the very day, a special boy came into their lives. What happens though, when Bella finds herself, without a father, and her mother in a coma? Please read and review. Bella/Clark K./Superman pairing.
1. New Beginnings

_**Smallville City Limits **_

This story is rated _**MATURE**_ for language, violence, sex, underage drinking.

"Got everything packed Renee?"

"Once again, yes Charlie!"

Renee winks upon her daughter.

"You're father's driving me mad."

Bella giggles and holds her stuffed monkey.

"Come on Renee' we haven't got all day!"

She shakes her head and picks Bella up.

"You ready?"

She nods.

"I bet Aunt Martha's going to fix those cookies you like so much."

Charlie takes her from Renee's hold and places her in the truck. They weren't actually kin to the Kent's, but they were the closest thing Charlie and Renee had to family. Both their parents had now passed on they'd no family left. As far as Charlie was concerned the Kent's were family and visa versa.

"Fasten your seatbelt Bells."

She nods and clasps it.

"Good girl." Charlie kisses the top of her head.

Charlie and Renee get into the truck.

"You think Martha's doing any better?"

"I don't know hunny. All the more reason we should be thankful." They turn back to Bella and smile.

Renee takes Charlie's hand.

"They'd make such great parents. It just doesn't seem right, all these parents that don't even deserve children. Yet you have the Kents…"

Charlie clears his throat. He kisses Renee's hand and hits the road.

It was a rainy and cold day in Washington, but the Swans had quite a drive ahead of them. Charlie and Johnathon were old high school buddies. They made it a point to visit at least once or twice a year. Renee for one couldn't wait to be under the Kansas sun. She'd packed all her best summer clothes; she'd finally a reason to wear them.

Charlie was looking forward to fishing with Johnathon. He thought make they'd go hiking or camping even, give the ladies some one on one time. Bella keeps entertained with her coloring book, her tiny legs kicking about.

Once she was done she handed it to Charlie.

"For you daddy!" She squealed.

He smiled.

"That's beautiful Bells."

She grins and starts to color one for her mother.

* * *

"Love you too, don't be too late."

"I won't Martha."

"I mean it."

Johnathon shakes his head as he puts on his denim jacket.

'Yeah, yeah." He pecks her on the lips and dashes out the door.

Martha waited till Johnathon was out in the barn. Yet, again she takes out the brown bag. She peeks into it with her hands a bit shaky. Martha makes her way to the bathroom. She says a silent prayer, before running the test. She paced around without looking upon it. Once the fifteen minutes were up she bravely, looked to the stick. _"negative" _

Martha took in a breath and wrapped the test up in the paper brown back. She put it in the garbage bin. She wiped her eyes a bit and cleared her throat. Martha went back to her household duties. A hole however, filled her heart. She looked out the window to see Johnathon on the tractor. He smiled and waved. Martha waved in return as she started to do the dishes. Deep down, she was beginning to wonder if she and Johnathon, would ever have a child of their own.

She looked to the calendar in thought. A true smile formed on her face as she thought about the Swans. Little Bella had a way with Johnathon; he turned into complete and utter mush around her. All the more reason, Martha wished, they could have a child of their own. She'd always knew her husband would make a great father. Martha longed to be a mother.

* * *

_**3 days later…**_

"How much longer?!"

Charlie sighs.

"Quit kicking the chair Bells."

Bella puckers out her bottom lip.

"I want to go play!" She crosses her arms about her chest.

"Think of it like this sweetheart, the less breaks the faster, we can see the Kent's."

Bella presses her lips together and looks out the window. She takes in a deep breath.

"Ok."

"That's my girl." Charlie smiles.

Renee turns back.

"I spy with my little eye something light blue."

Bella grins ear to ear.

"My dress, my dress!"

Renee smiles.

"Now your turn."

"I spy with my little eyes something red!"

"That tree!" Charlie teases.

"No daddy, trees aren't red! You're silly daddy."

She giggles.

"What color is the tree Bella?"

"Green! Duh!"

"Hmm, but you said red…" Renee looks to her husband.

"Is it daddy's jacket?!"

"YES!"

They smile, but jump at the loud boom that shakes the entire truck.

"What in the world?" Renee says.

Charlie narrows his eyes and slams on the breaks. Bella looks out the windows to see the meteors falling from the sky.

"Pretty daddy!"

Charlie and Renee continue to watch in horror.

Charlie quickly reaches for the handle as a meteor hits, directly on his side of the truck. Renee screams out as the truck turns over.

* * *

"JOHNATHON!" Martha yells as he steps out of the red truck looking around.

"The Swans are sure to be arriving soon! In this?" Johnathon says with concern.

"What is this?"

"I've no idea." Johnathon says wrapping his arm around her protectively.

"Oh no…" Martha turns a certain direction and Johnathon's startled.

"NO!" He yells and see's their truck not far away.

He takes off running that direction.

Bella's bottom lip quivers a bit as she starts to cry. Crawling from the wreckage, she sees her Mommy and Daddy won't wake up. She hears someone yelling and looks up, she sees her Uncle John! Bella gets up off the asphalt and starts to walk to him. The ground beneath her shakes scaring her. She reaches out to John as he makes his way over.

"Mommy and Daddy are asleep."

Johnathon swallows back on this. He peeks into the truck as Martha takes Bella's hand. Johnathon quickly undoes Renee's seatbelt dragging her out.

"GET BACK!" He yells at Martha and Bella as he smells the gas.

Martha's eyes widen as he braces his body over Renee's. Martha covers Bella. The truck explodes.

"Daddy!" Bella says and struggles to break free of Martha's hold.

"Daddy…" She reaches out to the truck.

Johnathon begins mouth to mouth compressions on Renee. A nearby E.M.T takes notice and makes his way over.

"I managed to get a pulse." Johnathon says and Martha takes in a breath of relief.

"I can take her to county from here, but I'd have no room for anyone else."

They nod.

"We'll meet you there."

He nods and calls to his partner as they load Renee up and begin working on her.

"Mommy!"

"Shh.. she'll be ok." Johnathon says kissing her forehead.

Tears stream down her face. Martha and Johnathon, have the same expression as they look upon one another.

"I'm scared!" She reaches out to Johnathon and he swallows back taking her into his arms.

"I got ya."

The ground shakes again and she buries her face into his shoulder. The three of them, begin to walk down the road, seeing if anyone else might need help. Martha gasps out and tugs at her husband's jacket. Johnathon freezes and places Bella down. They take her hands as they walk towards _**him**_. Bella's eyes lock instantly to his. Martha quickly takes off her jacket and wraps it around the boy. Still he continues to look upon Bella as Martha picks him up. The four of them head towards the crater.

Martha and Johnathon look to the boy then back to the object in the middle of the field. The boy reaches out and puts his hand to Bella's cheek, then smiles.

* * *

Chapter 1

(I do not own Smallville or Twilight. Please read and review) **_About 8 years later..._**

"Alright! That's enough Clark Hawk!"

He laughs as he grabs her in midflight from her board.

"That's cheating! I actually have to work for my air time!"

He shrugs and flips off the half pipe coming back down.

"Grrr!"

She grits her teeth and starts to pick up her speed again.

"Helmets!" They turn as Johnathon hollers out.

Bella sighs and looks to Clark bitterly.

"Like you need one, block head."

"Ah, is someone jealous?!"

"You can't keep blocking all my tricks!"

"You call those tricks?"

"CLARK!"  
Johnathon laughs as they make their way over.  
"Bella that was a new shirt!" Martha scolds.

Bella looks down and sees the tear on her new red blouse.

"It's his fault!" She points to Clark.

Clark rolls his eyes.

Martha sighs shaking her head. Bella grabs the lemonade from her hand.

"Thank you!"  
Clark grabs his and downs it. He hands back the empty glass.

"Thanks mom."

"To bed early tonight, you both got school tomorrow."

"Ugh…" Bella groans and heads inside the house.

Clark follows and takes off his shirt wiping his face. Bella turns after placing her glass in the sink.

Her eyes rather boggle out at first. She quickly averts as he turns toward her.

"What?"

"Nothing…" She says with a shrug.

"You really should shower. You stink Clark."

He cocks a brow at this.

"You don't exactly smell like roses Bell."

She sticks her tongue out at him and she heads upstairs beating him to the shower.

"HEY!" He hollers, but hears the door slams shut.

Once she's done, she wraps the towel around her, and heads straight to her room. Clark makes his way up and heads towards her room, to give Bella her board back. He stops as the door slightly swings open as it didn't pull all the way to. The towel around Bella drops and Clark gets smacked in the back of the head.

He blushes as he turns to see his father. Johnathon shakes his head sighing. Clark swallows back and heads to his room. Martha heads upstairs and notices the look on her husband's face.

"What?"

He clears his throat.

"Nothing, Martha."

Bella gets into her black tank top pajama set. She brushes her hair and watches a couple of music videos on youtube. Through her headphones she begins to pick up on the storm coming through.

The sheer white curtains flap in the breeze. She peers out the window as the lightning strikes. Her eyes widen and she closes her window. Bella hated storms, which seemed to be never ending in Kansas. The house shakes as the storm gets closer.

She tries to ignore it as she writes in her journal. It strikes again and she snaps her pencil. Bella looks out the window again and a bolt flies across the sky. It lights the entire area. The loudest of rumbles sound and Bella takes off down the hall. She darts under the covers. Clark rolls over turning towards her. This was something she's done for years.

He says nothing as he reaches over and cuts off the lamp. However, something new occurs. Clark sniffs the air around him and swallows back. Curiously, he ducks under the covers where she was.

"Bell?"  
"Yeah?"

"Are you using new soap or something?"

"Nope."

"Huh…"

"Why?"

He clears his throat as the intoxicating scent, nearly floors him. It's coming directly from her.

"No reason in particular."

He makes his way out of the sheets and rubs his face. Bella however, backs up against him. His eyes widen a bit. He shakes it off and put his pillow over his face. What was that? He wondered feeling different, than usual about something they'd done many times.

"Night Clark."

"Night Bell." He says muffled sounding against the pillow.

The sun beams across the room and Bella smiles rolling over. Clark's still sound asleep. She scans her eyes across his body. Like usual he was in just a pair of red plaid pajama pants. Bella bites her lower lip and curiously, reaches her hand out, and runs it along his chiseled chest. Clark's eyes open, she immediately, moves her hand back and blushes. She rolls over nearly falling off the bed.

Clark chuckles and grabs her before her face meets the floor.

"What's your deal?"  
"Nothing!"

Their eyes lock as he moves her back towards him.

"Oh no…" Clark mutters looking at the time, on the alarm clock behind her.

"What?"

"The bus."

Both rush out of bed. Bella hurries to her room and gets dressed. Clark hurriedly throws on a blue shirt and jeans. Bella stumbles out of her room, she wore her usual skinny jeans, and band t-shirt, stuffing her foot into her black Converse. She almost slams face first into the wall. Clark quickly grabs her.

"Um thanks."

He nods with a grin and they rush down the stairs. They open the front door, to see their bus leaving a nice trail of dust behind.

"Crap!" Bella says and folds her arms about her chest.

Clark looks around and picks her up.

"What are you doing?"

He gets a mischievous look about him and takes off. Bella laughs as he places her down. He puts a finger to his lips.

"Don't tell."  
"Wouldn't dream of it."

Bella drops her hands realizing they were around his neck.

"Um… I'll see you around I guess."

He nods.

"Good luck."

"You too."

Bella steps out of the corn field and starts towards the building. Clark follows and smiles as Lana makes her way off the bus.

"Hey Clark."

"Lana…" He says with a nod.

"And how are you today?"

"Good you?"

She shrugs.

"I knew you'd miss the bus!" Pete says patting Clark on the back.

Clark turns towards Bella as she's talking to Chloe. They're laughing about something and head inside. They follow behind and Clark hears Lana making a scoffing sound. He notices she's looking directly at Bella.

Bella's at her locker getting out her books for class.

"Think she'll ever dress like a girl?"

Pete laughs at Lana's comment.

"Come on Lana, you know she's dressed like that since elementary."

Clark narrows his eyes. He didn't understand what was wrong with how Bella dressed. Bella turns and smiles towards them. He warmly smiles in return. She takes Chloe's arm as they continue to talk and head to class.

Lana looks to Clark as they stop at her locker.

"See you around?"

"Sure…"

Pete laughs and playfully punches him in the arm.

"Lucky bastard."

Clark tilts his head at this confused.

"Lana Lang? Seriously dude. Damn."

Clark turns back to Lana. He takes in a breath and heads to class. Bella's kicked back as Clark enters class. She's chewing on the string to her gray hoodie and bobbing her head as she's got her head phones in. Clark leans over and tugs at them.

"Hey!"

He grins and takes them away, putting them in his pocket.

"Clark!"

She was always getting in trouble for that. He thought he'd take matters into his own hands and take them away. She flings a paper football at him. He shrugs as he catches it. Clark leans back as the bell rings.

"I'm getting those back!" She hisses.

Pete laughs.

"Hey you joining the team?"

Bella turns as she hears Whitney talking to Clark. Clark shrugs. Bella rolls her eyes. It was no secret; Clark wanted to fit in with Whitney and his buddies. Even more so that he's had a bit of a thing for Lana. Over the years, Bella noticed Clark pushing more and more towards their direction. She knew he wanted to join the football team, but Johnathon, naturally, was adamantly against it. Bella didn't get what the big deal was? If you have to try that hard to fit in, with a certain group, what was the point? She had Chloe and Pete she was fine with that. Lana and she never quite saw eye to eye. They only had one thing in common… Clark.

Once the bell rings, Bella grabs her bag. She heads back to her locker exchanging books. Clark narrows his eyes though as his father enters the school. Clarks heart sinks a bit as he looks upon Bella. Bella turns from her locker and is bewildered seeing John.

"John?"

"Bella…" He says softly.

Bella's eyes close for a moment. She takes a few steps back and covers her mouth.

"No!"

Johnathon quickly puts his arms around her. Clark swallows back and lowers his head. Bella loses all composure; John holds her and leads her out of the building. Clark now knew, that Renee Swan, had died. She'd been in a coma since the meteor shower.

"Hey you ok?" Pete questions.

Clark nods, but his thoughts were still with Bella. She'd been to see her mother every day, since the accident. She would always talk, read, he even caught her singing to her a few times.

"You know the fall dance is coming soon?"

Clark turns to Lana.

"Dance?"

She smiles.

"Whitney wanted to take me…"  
Clark's eyes dart back towards the doors.

"But I was kind of hoping you'd ask me."

Clark raises a brow at this. This was what he'd always wanted right? Why was he still looking towards the doors?

Clark rushes out, catching up to his father and Bella.

* * *

Bella looks out from the loft, her legs dangling over the edge. There was a chill in the air, the sky clear, filled with bright shining stars. Clark takes off his jacket as he makes his way behind her. He places it around her and sits beside her. She wipes her face, with the back of her hand. Clark wraps his arm around her. Bella sniffles back leaning against him. She cries herself to sleep. Then he picks her up and carries her back to the house; where he tucks her in and kisses her forehead.


	2. POS

Chapter 2

(Read and review please. I do not own Smallville orTwilight)

Bella places the single white lily on her mother's coffin. Everyone had already left, she hadn't the heart to let go just yet. She sits down in one of the chairs staring upon the coffin. After, eight years she should have known she'd never wake. Still, she'd hopes. She wasn't ready to give up. Through the utter sadness, she found anger. That anger caused guilt, because it was directed at Renee. Part of her felt her mother didn't fight hard enough. Why after eight years?

Her hands balled up into fists. She bowed over in her chair, the memories drowning her. She rose and walked over to Charlie's grave. The Kent's had them buried here so she could always visit. Bella crouched over. She put a hand to Charlie's tombstone.

"Take care of her." As she says the words though the tears begin.

She closes her eyes. The anger grew heavier. She found herself gasping for air.

Clark watched from a distance. Bella hadn't spoken a word since. She'd kept to herself. Bella hadn't so much as left her room. She'd always talked about the things, she and Renee would do once she woke. How she was going to take care of her.

Clark looks to the sky seeing its overcasting. The wind was starting to pick up a bit. Bella starts walking home as she'd requested. He'd not the heart to go on home with his parents. He didn't like the idea of her being alone. He keeps his distance as she continues on. She makes her way to the bridge and stops. Bella leans her hands against the rails looking out into the water. A red 18 wheeler truck passes by and a metal pipe rolls onto the road. Clark hears the sound of the metal hitting, another sound however, following not far off. He narrows his eyes as Lex's car flies right past him. His eyes quickly dart towards the bridge where Bella is. He hears the squealing of tires and the slamming of brakes.

Clark sees the car heading right for Bella.

"NO!" He shouted.

He darts over and wrapping his body around hers as the car hits. They both take a plunge into the water. Lex's silver Porsche takes a dive and begins to sink to the bottom. Clark gets Bella to the surface. He puts a hand to her cheek and checks her over.

"I'm ok." She says motioning him back towards the water.

"Help them."

He nods and dives in after Lex. Once he comes back up he drags Lex to the surface. Bella rushes over and see's he's not breathing. She feels for a pulse. She looks to Clark.

"Isn't this Lex? That buddy of yours?"

He nods. She swallows back and starts mouth to mouth, and chest compressions. Clark paces the area.

Lex begins to cough.

"Help me roll him over Clark."

They roll him over as he starts to cough up the water. Lex slowly rises and looks to Bella.

"Didn't I hit you?"

Bella takes in a breath.

"Almost…"

But she looks to Clark. She knew it hit him full on.

"No, I'm pretty sure, I hit you head on."

She forces a smile.

"I'd be dead."

Lex nods.

"Right…"

Bella comes to her feet and offers a hand. She and Clark share the same glance as they eye one another. Lex rears back as he sees Clark.

"Well I didn't even see you." Lex says rubbing the back of his neck.

Clark nods.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm good thanks to…" He turns back to Bella.

Lex narrows his eyes.

"Bella…"

"Right I think last time I saw you, you were a little tike."

Bella smiles, Lex takes her hand.

"You've certainly grown up."

Clark takes notice of the way. Lex is looking upon her.

"We should get you to a doctor." She points to the gash on his head.

"You could be concussed."

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

"Actually…" She turns to Clark.

"She was quite brave, diving in after you like that." Clark says and winks upon Bella.

Lex takes her hand and looks her in the eyes.

"How can I ever repay you?"

Bella blushes a bit and shakes her head.

"No need."

"I don't think we should tell him."

Clark sighs.

"You know how John gets about these things Clark. Besides, everyone's alive and safe. No need to add more drama to the situation."

Bella lifts Clark's shirt in the back. She runs a hand along it.

"Not even a mark. Isn't that the heaviest impact you've taken?"  
"I believe so."

"Amazing."

She lowers his shirt back down. She shrugs her shoulders.

"It'll just be our little secret."  
"Thanks Bell."

She smiles.

"No prob."

They both look onto the stars.

"Long day huh?" Clark says.

"Long and weird…"She nudges his shoulder with her own.

"And thanks by the way."

"For?"

"Not letting me eat Lex's precious dashboard. It's what you should have done though."

He seems bewildered.

"What?"

"We both know why…"

Clark rolls his eyes.

"Are you suggesting I was to let you die, in order to protect myself?!"

Bella sighs.

"It's important."

"So are you."

Bella sneezes and rubs her face tiredly.

"Bless you."  
"Thanks." She sniffles back.

Lana comes out of her house. Bella takes notice of how Clark's eyes dart that direction. Bella takes in a breath and comes to her feet.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night Clark."

He nods, but continues to gaze upon Lana's direction. Bella half smiles shaking her head…

"Night Clark."

"Night."

The next morning, Bella downs her orange juice. She turns towards the door as there's a knock.

Bella answers the door.

"Lex?"

He smiles genuinlely.

"Bella… how are you today?"

"I'm ok. How's the noggin'?"

"Just a slight sting, could've been much worse…" He hints.

She takes in a breath on this.

"I've got something I'd like to show you."

She'd only met Lex a few times. All she truly knew about Lex was that he was rich, a Luther, and he was a good friend of Clark's. She follows him out and sees a brand new sports car. It was a new black BMW sports car. He hands her a set of keys.

Clark steps out of the house, with his backpack in hand. He taken back at this watching, curiously. Bella shrugs and opens the door. She looks inside admiring it.

"Go on get in." Lex encourages.

Clark didn't understand the annoyance coursing through him. Lex had a hand along her back as she peered inside the car. He stepped back, tilting his head, looking directly at Bella's ass. Clark rolls his eyes once she gets in the car. Lex plays innocent as she turns towards him.

"Pretty cool Lex." She says with a shrug.

She runs her fingers along the wheel.

"I'm glad you think so, because it's yours."

She laughs.

"Good one."

"I'm serious; I want you to have it. I owe you my life."

Bella swallows back shaking her head.

"Um, what?"

Lex smiles.

"If you wish for a different color…"

Bella closes her eyes for a moment. She steps out of the car. She takes Lex's hand and shoves the key's into his palm.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

She grabs her backpack and begins to walk away.

"Bella… Please I must do something."

"Pay it forward." She says with a shrug.

"What?" He questions.

She stops as if irritated.

"Help someone else in need."

Lex smiles.

"Aren't you?"

"I've got everything I need. I don't need that pile of shit. Now move it, before I have it impounded."

Clark's eyes widen. Lex is taken by surprise, Bella walks away looking furious.

Lex looks to Clark finally realizing he was there.

"It wasn't my intention, to offend her."

Clark smiles.

"Bella's not like other girls Lex."

"I can see that." He says with a grin.

"I guess I better move this _pile of shit_."

"It'd be best. She's one that stands by her word."

Lex laughs.

"Something to admire."

Clark nods. He eventually catches up to Bella as she's waiting at the bus stop.

"You sounded like dad." Clark says as he approaches her.

Bella smiles.

"It was kind of creepy actually."

She shrugs. She says nothing out of respect Clark's friendship with Lex. Yet, her lip wanted to curl at the very thought of him.

They get on the bus and Lana's already waiting for Clark. She's got on a pretty lavender cashmere sweater, black skirt, high heeled knee high boots, and she wore her hair up and had on hooped earrings. She smiles upon Clark and pats the empty seat beside her.

Bella pretends out to notice and takes a seat next to Pete.

"Ah, you both made it! On time!" Pete remarks and Bella playfully punches him in the arm.

She notices Clark sitting next to Lana. Pete sees the look on her face. He puts an arm around her shoulder.

"Is someone jealous?"

"Apparently, I didn't hit you hard enough."

Pete smiles and shrugs.

"Come on Bella, admit it."

"Nothing to be jealous about."

"Hmmm, could have fooled me."

Pete drops his arm. Chloe tosses something Bella's way. She narrows her eyes and unrolls the paper.

"HELL NO!" Bella says and quickly covers her mouth.

Everyone looks upon her even Clark. She clears her throat and slouches down in her seat. Pete's laughing.

"I'm not going!" She hisses at Chloe.

"Um, yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Bite me!"

Chloe playfully bites the air. Bella rolls her eyes.

"I don't dance. EVER!"

Clark of course, can hear everything being said. He keeps looking straight ahead though.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because she can't dance…" Pete utters.

"Shut up Pete. Neither can you!"

"Yep, but I'm still going."

"With who?"

He looks to Chloe.

"No fair you can't take your friends."

"Why not?"

"I don't know… you just can't. It should be a date."

"Who says it's not?"

"Whatever, I know you both too well. You're not dating."

"Fine, then you should go with us. We can share."

Pete grins.

"Now we're talking." Pete says with a shrug.

Both girls cut him a glance.

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Petey boy."

"There's plenty of me to go around, now ladies."

They both laugh and Bella swore she heard Clark chuckling.

"I'm going to be busy that night."

"Doing what?"

"Cow tipping.." She utters miserably.

"Oh I'm sure Clark's father would love that."

"He does we cow tip together all the time."

They turn towards Clark who's dying with laughter. Bella narrows her eyes and chunks an eraser at him. That only makes him laugh harder.

"You should ask Whitney.'

"EW!" Bella covers her mouth realizing how loud that came out.

She darts her eyes back towards Chloe.

The bus comes to a stop in front of the school. Bella freezes as Lana takes Clark's hand. Chloe and Pete share a glance.

"Hey…" Chloe says softly.

Bella forces it back and makes her way off the bus. Pete and Chloe rush up to Bella.

"Bella!"

Chloe grabs her arm and leads her into the building.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Chloe sighs.

"Bella…"

"Look I'm fine." She forces a smile.

She walks past and heads to class. Pete and Chloe turn back as Clark and Lana enter the building.

Chloe shakes her head with disappointment.

"He's an idiot."  
"Come on now Chloe. We should be happy for Clark."  
"And Bella? Isn't it obvious?"

Clark turns towards them and they eye one another.

"Dude… did he hear us?"

Chloe laughs.

"Not possible we're too far away."

"There she goes again tripping over her own two feet." Lana says with a soft laugh.

Bella's books are on the floor as she's picking them up. Clark moves his hand out from Lana's and bends down to help.

"I got it Clark." She says softly.

He helps anyway handing them to her.

"Thanks…" She whispers and heads to class.

"I feel for you." Lana says as she closes her locker.

"Why's that?"

"It's got to be interesting, living with her."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's just different. She's kind of weird."

"Different?"

"Yes Clark she's not like the rest of us. You see you fit… She doesn't."

Clark narrows his eyes and shakes his head on this.

"I don't understand what you mean Lana."

Lana smiles and runs a hand along his chest. Clark takes her hand and brings it back down.

"I want to know what you mean…"

"Come on Clark it's obvious. The way she dresses and acts? Always carrying that silly skateboard with her. It's no wonder she hasn't any friends, if she'd only try harder."

Clark's teeth grind together as he looks upon Lana.

"She's has friends, they're my friends too Lana."

Lana swallows back.

"You know what I mean. Look, maybe I could come by the house one day? Give her a makeover? Help her pick out some new clothes. I really wouldn't mind. It could be fun!"

"About the dance…"

Lana perks up at this.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be busy after all." Clark says walking off.


	3. Hormones and Vision Issues

Chapter 3

(Bella do not own Smallville or Twilight. Read and review please thank you.)**_ To those just reading I'm slowly getting my chapters changed to narrator version rather than pov's do to reviewer request. I apologize for any inconvenience. I'm working as quickly as possible to fix the issue._**

Bella couldn't get out of the building fast enough. Once the bell rang for the end of the day she hopped on her board and headed home. She wasn't in the mood to take the bus, to sit there, and watch Clark suck face with Lana Lang? Yeah, Bella'll pass. She thought to herself.

She makes her way to the half pipe. John had made them a few years ago. Aunt Martha was avidly against it. However, Bella and Clark begged until their ears damn near bled. Clark and Bella had watched professional skating once on TV, and became hooked. They wanted to try it for themselves. That's about when they started to discover some more of Clarks "_abilities". _Bella always felt bad for him. Everytime, he learned something new, about what he could do, it freaked him out. Still does at times, but things seemed to have rather died down. Of course, she thinks about Lex and the car, and shudders.

John would have freaked. Honestly, even she was fearful of what it all meant. Yeah it was cool as hell the things Clark could do. Though they all dreaded the day this may be discovered. How would people react? What would happen to Clark? She couldn't bear the mere idea. The way this world is they'd only use and abuse Clark. They'd run some sort of damn experiments on him and turn them into their puppet. However, Bella thinks of Clark's strength and grin. There wasn't a man alive that could take Clark Kent down.

She takes in a breath picking up more speed. Her head was killing her as it pounded away. She gritted her teeth and completed a manual before coming back up. Martha had always hoped Clark and Bella would see one another as brother and sister. She was always trying to make little hints and suggestions, but there was just no way, Bella could never see Clark that way. If anything he was her best friend. However, lately things were, well a bit awkward to say the least. All the more reason, Bella could never see Clark like a brother. Such as instances, when he's got his shirt off and roaming about the house like some sort of freaking god. Bella rear's back at her own thoughts. What is wrong with her? Jesus Bella!

Bella finally, picked up the air she needed. After 2 years… Bella finally pulled off what Clark learned, within the span of an hour. Bella grabbed the bottom of her board pulling off the perfect flip. Bella brings her board back down as she shoots her legs out coming down. Bella throws her hands in the air in a silent victory. Bella turn however, to hear someone clapping. Bella comes to a stop and steps off her board.

He gives her that smile. The one that makes her feel all girlie and tingly. Only Clark had that way about her. He was the only one that could bring out that side of her. Bella take in a breath and take down her headphones.

"Nicely, done." He says as if genuinely impressed.

Bella shrugs.

"Thanks, it only took me 2 years."

"Come on Bell; don't be so hard on yourself."

That was another thing. Only Clark called her that. He was the only one allowed to. Clark takes his board out from his backpack. Bella start back on her board. Clark shows off by spinning back and forth around her as Bella goes about the pipe.

"Clark!" He chuckles.

But her attention goes to the delivery van that just pulled in.

"Looks like your dad got your mom some flowers."

He turns that direction. They both shrug on this and continue. Bella attempts the move again and with success. Clark high fives her as Bella makes her way back down. They turn to see Uncle John making his way over. He's got a dozen red roses in his hand. He looks to her oddly.

"These say they're for you."

Bella nearly falls off her board.

"What the hell?"

"Bella…" Johnathon warns and Clark laughs, but looks just as baffled as Bella does.

Bella kicks her board out from under her and Clark catches it. Bella takes the roses in the white vase and opens the envelope.

"_Just a small token… Lex Luthor."_

She takes in a breath and shakes her head. Bella walks over to the dumpster and tosses the flowers inside.

"Who were they from?" Johnathon questions as Bella heads inside annoyed.

Bella acted as if she couldn't hear him. Bella wanted to upchuck.

Bella headed to her room and did her homework. Then came down to help Martha with supper.

Bella stuff's a carrot in her mouth as Bella sets the table. Bella peers out the window to seek Johnathon and Clark they looked to be arguing. Clark throws his hands in the air and storms off. Johnathon's pointing at him yelling something. Clark ignores him. Bella quickly make herself look busy as Bella hears the door open. Bella finishes munching on her carrot. Clark heads to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. Johnathon enters next and slams the door. She jumps and look to Clark wide eyed.

Johnathon then looks to her.

"You're not to date Lex Luthor!"

Bella looks to him in shock. Um what? And Ew! She finds herself thinking.

"Dad!" Clark says as if in disbelief himself.

"First of all that's gross! Second, who are you to tell her who me can and can't date? With all due respect you're not my father!"

Bella swallows back in guilt on her own words. John actually winced at her words. Bella closed her eyes for a moment hating herself for having said that. Charlie would have beaten her ass for disrespecting John like that. However, the anger returns to his face.

"Bella I'm not an idiot Bella. There is only one reason a man sends a woman flowers."

"You read the card?!"

"You're a 16 year old girl. Living under her roof, you're damn right Bella did."

"JOHN!" Martha says.

Bella nods and press her lips together.

"Bella'm not dating Lex!"

"Then what's with the roses?!"

Bella shrugs.

"You had better not be lying to her."

Her jaw drops.

"Is that honestly what you think of her?!"

"John please, you know Bella's never lied to us." Martha defends.

Bella says nothing else. Bella simply takes a seat. It was never her intention to show disrespect. This made a first time ever, in the 8 years, Bella had been under their care. In fact Bella would take a bullet for each one of them. So yeah… this hurt like hell. Johnathon had never talked to her that way before.

Bella ate in silence. Bella wasn't sure what else to say or do. It was clear what he thought of her now. Once suppers over, Bella does the dishes as it was her night. Clark however, starts to dry.

"Bella got it."

"We should tell him the truth." Clark says.

"Out of the question, Bella got this."

"Bell, this isn't fair to you."

"Neither, are half the things you've gone through! We're in this together Clark. I'm a big girl. I can handle John."

Clark shakes his head.

"Bella don't like this."

"Everything's going to be fine Clark, you'll see."

He smiles.

"You're something else you know that?" He says, but in an admiration tone rather than sarcasm.

Bella grins in return.

"Yeah I am…"

He laughs and finishes the drying. Once he's done he heads upstairs. Bella takes in a breath and finishes up with sweeping and mopping. Something Bella didn't really have to do, but Martha's one of the most, wonderful women, she'd ever met. She can't help, but to want to help.

Once Bella's finished, she heads to her room. Bella pulls her door shut. Bella leans against the door. John's painful words and gaze still embedded into her mind. Bella brings her body down and pulls her knees up to her chest. Her door however, opens and Bella falls back on the floor.

"Why, Bella… are you alright?" Martha questions as she'd a stack of her fresh laundry in her hands.

Bella shrugs her shoulders as Bella continues to lay on the floor looking up at her. Clark comes out of the bathroom and looks to her oddly.

"Bella thought you were still downstairs, or I'd have knocked." Martha says stepping around her.

Bella takes in a deep breath.

"It's ok."

Clark crouches over and offers a hand. Yeah, that's not embarrassing. Bella takes it and could feel the red hue, crossing about her face.

"Um thanks."

Yet, again that smile comes about his face. His pearly whites showing, just a mere reminder of how flawless he is. He pulls her off the ground they end up chest to chest; because Bella'm a klutz and let's face it gravity isn't her friend.

"Easy…" He says softly.

Bella swallows back, going momentarily dumb.

"You're clothes are on your bed." Martha says exiting her room now and breaking the spell, Clark has on her.

Bella turns towards her stepping away from her son. Last thing she needed to see was her drooling over her son.

"Thank you."  
She smiles. Bella finally breathe as Clark heads to his room. Martha stops her before Bella heads into her own.

"About John…"

"Don't… really I'm ok."

"Bella, what he said wasn't right. We both know that."

"It doesn't matter. I spoke out of line. I owe you both so much. I didn't mean what I said. Iwas just hurt that's all. I love you and Uncle John. I'm sorry."

Martha sighs.

"I love you too, but he really should be apologizing to you sweetheart."

"It's ok really."

Martha kisses her forehead.

"You've got a heart of gold I believe."

* * *

He's lying on his bed, tossing his baseball up in the air, and catching it as it comes down. Clark stops however, as he hear her mother and Bella talking in the hallway.

"_About John…" _

"_Don't… really I'm ok."_

"_Bella, what he said wasn't right. We both know that."_

"_It doesn't matter. I spoke out of line. I owe you both so much. I didn't mean what I'd said. I was just hurt that's all. I love you and Uncle John. I'm sorry."_

Clark hears his mother sigh.

"_Bella love you too, but he really should be apologizing to you sweetheart."_

She's right Bella. Dad should. He thinks as he rolls over on his bed facing the door.

"_It's ok really."_

"_You've got a heart of gold Bella believe."_

That she does, perhaps, too much. Clark sighs knowing she was only doing this for him. His father had hurt her, all because she's covering for her. They both knew how he'd react, to him using his abilities. It was a big no, no in public eye. Which Clark understood, yet he wasn't about to let that car hit her! By no means would Clark risk his family or friends lives for his own! If he did that, what was the purpose, to what he was capable of? Shouldn't he use what he could do to too help others? What's the point to pretending as if his capabilities didn't exist? If they hadn't; Bella would have died, and on the very day of her mother's funeral. Clark winced in thought. Not a chance he'd ever let that happen.

Clark rolls back facing the ceiling. He tosses the baseball into his hamper, and cross his arms about his chest. A lot of changes seemed to have taken place, as of late. Such as Lana…

He'd been dreaming about Lana Lang, since probably middle school. She was always a bit more popular than he and Bella ever were. The always hung out with Pete and Chloe have for years. They were rather the outsiders of school. As the years progressed though, he'd grown tired of acting as if Bella couldn't toss a football around, run without becoming winded and watching Whitney push his way into Lana's life. Clark always thought she deserved better. She was far more beautiful than the other girls in school. She'd a smile that could kill even her. Lana was nice, honest and breathtaking.

Or so, Clark thought…

As the years progressed however, Clark was beginning to see things differently. Which was ironic, considering, he'd finally managed to get Lana to even notice her. Sure she's always said hi and things of that nature. That's why; Clark was completely thrown, by her suddenness, to have her sitting by him, her taking his hand, wanting him to take her to the dance. He'd wanted this for years and finally had it. Only, now Clark didn't want Lana. She wasn't near as pretty as he'd assumed. She wasn't so nice after all. In fact Clark didn't really understand what he'd seen in her. Was he that blinded? What she said about Bella… that wasn't right. It really got under his skin. Bella didn't deserve that. What has she ever done to Lana? Bella's never been one to cause trouble with anyone. So what was Lana's problem with her and why now? She used to never talk that way about Bella. He'd never even heard Bella cut Lana down. Bella knew the two didn't exactly hang out, but even so Clark didn't understand Lana on this.

If Lana only knew, Bella fits into this world far more than Bella ever will. I'm the freak not Bella. Honestly, what would Lana think of her? If she knew the truth about me? He wonders.

But that wasn't what Clark cared about now.

Clark was beginning to realize, Lana wasn't like what she seemed. In fact the one that stood out the most at school was Bella. The way she smiled, laughed, the way her dark brown locks draped along her shoulders, her scent (something he'd not noticed until recently), her cinnamon eyes… Clark's taken back by his own thoughts. He looked back towards the door, knowing she's right across from her. Clark found herself wondering what she was doing, if she was ok. This was a strange feeling. Sure, they've always been close, but there was somewhat more to this. Something, that felt rather heavy. He just wasn't sure exactly what it all meant. All Clark knew was he was over Lana… yet found himself pining for someone else. How did that happen? And could he even have her?

"Clark…"

He felt her doing that thing of his blowing into her ear, something Clark used to find irritating. However, Clark smiles now and rolls over. Her spearmint mouthwash and pleasant scent carried over as she smiled upon her.

"Get up; they're going to be late."

Clark stretched out his arms and takes in a breath. Bella turns as she goes to leave. She was in denim shorts and a form fitting Guns and Roses shirt. Clark find himself staring and rolls his eyes. She makes her way downstairs and Clark hops out of bed. He puts on a red shirt and blue jeans. Today was supposed to be a breaking record for Kansas. It was going to be a scorcher.

After, he makes his way down Clark noticed she wasn't in the house. She's already outside. Clark makes his way out and see her leading one of the black and white calves back into the gate. She's petting the top of its head, luring it with an apple.

Bella wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. It was already sweltering and the temp would only continue to rise as the day progressed.

He'd decided to take Whitney on his offer. However, it wasn't so much about impressing Lana or fitting in now. He'd also wanted to play for himself, to feel somewhat normal for once.

But now it was about Bella…

* * *

Clark and Bella both sigh, seeing they'd missed the bus yet again.

"Hmm." He shrugs.

He scoops her up. They appear in the corn field.

"Wait…" He hints so they don't raise too much suspicion.

Clark puts her down and he looks to her a certain way. He moves a strand of hair from her face and places it behind her ear. Bella fought not to act all girlie and get that stupid blush about her. Clark clears his throat and they hear the bell ring.

"It should be safe now."

Bella nods and turns towards the school. Clark however, gently grabs her arm. He narrows his eyes, but drops his hand back down.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Um ok…"

He sighs as if something was bothering him.

"We better go or they'll be tardy."

Bella turns back around and head to class.

"Hey Clark…" Bella hears Lana say as they enter the classroom.

She's got that smile about her. Clark nods her way, but says nothing. However, Bella hears him talking to Whitney.

"I'll join."

Bella freezes at his words, but kept forward.

"Awesome, practice is afterschool. First game is in this Friday!"

Ugh, really Clark? Bella slouched down in her chair. Your dad's going to rip you a new one! Please, don't become like_ them_… Bella finds herself thinking. If it makes him happy though…

"_I would like to apologize to you all. It seems our air conditioners are out for the day. Yes, yes we know it's on one of the hottest days of the year. We're doing our best to get it fixed."_

The entire class groans out miserably at the announcement. Even Clark was breaking a sweat Bella noticed. Sweat runs down her face and neck. Bella lean back wretchedly, fanning herself with a notebook.

Lana turns back to Clark.

"Are you still busy?"

Bella wondered what that meant, but continued to look ahead. Clark sighs as if agitated. Whoa, where'd that come from? That's certainly new. She'd never heard Clark react to Lana of all people that way.

"Considerably..." He says.

"Look Clark I'm really sorry."

He nods and she turns back around, that look of disappointment about her face.

What was that?

They endure the heat throughout class. There wasn't a single student not covered in sweat. When class is over Bella makes her way to her locker. Bella grits her teeth as it won't open. Bella tries the combination multiple times, nothing. Clark makes his way over and barely touches it. It swings open.

"My hero…"

He grins. Bella exchanges her books, but noticed the death glare Lana's cutting her. Bella looks to her in disbelief on this. Clark turns that direction as well. Lana quickly turns her head and walks away.

"So you're joining the team?" Bella says trying to sound offhanded about it.

He nods.

"How do you think John will feel about that?"

"It's not his choice Bell."

Bella raises her brows at this.

"OK then…" Bella force a smile.

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks."

Bella swallows back nervously as he heads on to the next class. Just be careful Clark Bella finds herself thinking.

To her surprise, Clark sits next to her at lunch. Lately, he'd been sitting with Lana and her group of friends. This had been going on since last year in middle school. Chloe and Bella exchange a glance. Clarks sits directly beside her like old times. Something, She'd honestly missed. Pete looks slightly bitter though and leans back eyeing him.

"Ah, so now your back?"

Clark shrugs back as he bites into a pear.

"I never left."

"You know what I mean."

Clark sighs.

"Pete just let it go." Bella softly hints.

Pete shakes his head, but shrugs. He chunks a roll at Clark. Clark chunks it back. Both guys look to each other menacingly. Bella look to Chloe however, and grins. It was a hot day… so with the added stress they were moody. Bella leans back for a moment in thought. Bella grabs her roll and chunks it at Chloe.

"That's for wearing my blouse and not returning it!"

She raises her brows, but grins as Bella gives her the hinting glare.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

She chunks some green beans at her. Bella turns to Pete and throws some at him as well.

Before any of them truly think about it, they're in a full on food fight between the four of them. Bella comes to her feet and Clark grabs her around the waist and shoves some cake into her hair.

"Clark!"

They all look to one another though and they're now covered in sweat, green beans, vanilla cake, spaghetti, and rolls. The principal enters the cafeteria and motions them over. Bella giggles a bit and the principal raises his brows her way. Bella clears her throat.

"Way to go…" Clark mumbles as they follow the principal down the hall.

However, the four of them can't stop laughing.

Of course, Johnathon and Martha get called. They come into the office after too long. Clark is first to look over.

"Hi…" He says and Bella turn towards them.  
"Hey…"

They narrow their eyes upon Clark and Bella.

"What in the world…" Martha says picking a piece of noodle off Bella's shoulder.

"Guess what!?" Bella look to John.  
"You mean besides the obvious?"

Bella nods.

"We got suspended."

Clark looks to her wide eyed, but Bella winks upon him and turn back towards his parents.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. We got detention."  
They shake their heads.

"Bella…" John says hesitantly.  
"Clark what were you thinking?" Martha says.

"I started it actually." Bella admit.

Pete turns to her.

"Actually, it was me Mrs. Kent."

Chloe raises her hand.

"No, it was me."

Clark and Bella smile as John and Martha sigh. They hand them their change of clothes.

"We'll discuss this when you get home." John says and they leave.

They all are heading out to change our clothes. Clark however, stops before Bella opens the door to the girl's bathroom.

"Don't think, Bella don't know. What you just did for her."

Bella narrows her eyes.

"And what's that?"

"Come on Bell…"

Bella shrugs and does something she's never done. She's not even sure why she did it. Bella pecks him

on the cheek. Then quickly turn away. Once she's behind closed doors. Bella takes in a breath. Bella closes her eyes for a moment, but grins.

"What's with you?" Chloe says as she's changing her clothes.

Bella says nothing as she washes up and gets changed.

* * *

"What's with you?" Pete says coming up behind him.

Clark just stands there thunderstruck.

"Earth to Clark…"  
He blinks a few times and turns to Pete.

"Dude…" He continues.

After school they head to detention, however the coach pulls Pete and Clark out for practice. They both look to the girls apologetic. Bella simply shrugs and waves them off.

"Have fun!"

"Ms. Swan your paper." The teacher scolds.

"Come on boys we haven't got all day."

The coach comes closer to Clark and Pete. Clark stumbles back a bit. Clark suddenly felt weak, his head began to ache, slight nausea hit, and he started to sweat even more than he already was. Clark noticed his black whistle, was had his initials engraved in some sort of bright green looking gem.

"Clark?" Bella whispers looking to her concerned.

The coach begins to walk down the hall with Pete. Clark slowly regains his strength. Clark looks back to Bella and nods.

This seems to happen off and on during practice. He'd be fine one moment, the next Clark would be nauseas, and it nearly brought to him knees.

"Hey were you ok out there?" Pete questions as they're in the locker rooms finishing up.

"Yeah…"

"You just seemed a bit off. First day jitters maybe?"

"You could say that."

He smiles.

"Then relax, you got a wicked arm Clark. Who knew?"

* * *

Bella does her homework in the loft. She was still concerned about Clark. The way he looked as he left for practice. She's kicked back on the red cushioned couch. Bella changed into one of her white tank tops, because of the heat. Bella was avoiding John. She'd much rather sweat profusely out here, than to see that look of disappointment about his face in the house.

Bella gives up on the homework and toss it to the ground. She then lies back closing her eyes.

"Bell…" Bella opens her eyes to see Clark looking at her.

He's got this strange look on his face as if startled by something. His eyebrows raise and he looks to be scanning her over.

"Clark?"

Bella wipes the sweat from her neckline rising up. His eyes widen and he turns his head.

"Hey…" Bella brings her feet down to the ground

He turns back towards her and takes a few steps her direction. He stops and looks to be breathing heavy. He suddenly, grits his teeth and Bella moves just in time as the couch catches on fire.

Bella screams out and jumps away from it.

"CLARK!"  
He looks to her in a panic.

"Bella!"

It happens again. Only, it hits the wall directly behind her barely missing her. The barn is now ablaze.

Clark shakes his head pinching his eyes shut. He makes a growling sound. Bella gasps as the floor beneath her caves in due to the fire. Bella begin to fall through and he appears beneath her catching her. The flames continue to spread and he lays her down bracing his body over hers.

Something else catches her attention. Bella blushes in thought. Bella says nothing on it not wanting to embarrass Clark. Let's just say something was _extremely obvious_ as he laid his body over hers.

They hear John and Martha outside the barn. They're doing what they can to put out the fire. Clark doesn't move. The smoke however, is filling the area. Her eyes water and Bella can't breathe. Bella squirms beneath him in a panic. He was able to protect her from the flames, but not the smoke inhalation.

"Hold on!" He yells and Bella wraps herself around him tightly.

He bolts out of the barn and Bella ends up on the grass.

"BELLA!" Martha instantly hovers over her.

Bella continues to fight for a breath. Johnathon pulls her up and has her hunched over.

"Relax Bella…" He says softly wrapping his arms around her.

Poor Clark's pacing the area. Bella knew he was blaming himself. Whatever took place in there came from him. Bella just wasn't sure what it was. However, the four of them exchange a glance. There was one thing in that barn… One thing they couldn't lose. They each jump to attention and start doing what they can to put out the fire. But it was too late the barn was no more. However, _it _still remained the very thing that brought Clark to this world. Only, completely visible, they had it hidden and covered up.

John and Clark work quickly to get it hidden best they can. Martha helps her inside. She hands her a glass of water.

"Maybe they should take you the ER."

"I'm fine Martha really."

"You could have lung damage."

Clark walks in as she says this. The look on his face... Bella wanted to cry not for herself, but for Clark.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Bella…"

"Don't Clark, please."

Martha looks to be confused.

"What happened?"

Clark's face turns completely red as he looks upon his mother.

"It was just an accident."

"Bella I could've killed you."

"I'm fine."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" He shouts and bows over.

Johnathon comes in at that point and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me son."

* * *

What was that? What's wrong with me?! Clark thinks. He walked into that barn and took one look at Bella. Just one look! She was in that white tank and shorts. Her entire body covered in sweat. He noticed Bella could see through her tank a bit and that's where it began. Clark found herself staring at her like pervert. Next thing Clark knew, he was looking upon her, and it was as if she were laying there naked. It wasn't until Clark blinked again; he realized she was still dressed. Clark was somehow seeing through her clothes. He saw everything! The first thing he saw were her breasts then it just went from there.

Clark tried to stop it, it was happening again. Clark felt himself growing fully roused. Then his eyes began to sting, but he couldn't look away. He wanted to see more. That's when Clark felt the heat traveling through him. It voyaged and literally shot through her eyes. How does he even face her now?! Not only did he almost kill Bella, but he's seen her completely naked. She'd kill him if she knew! HE'D LET HER! WHAT IS THIS! He thinks freaking out.

"What happened son?"

Clark half laughs in misery. You mean the part where I saw your best friend's daughter naked? Kept gawking, instead of looking away like I should have? Or the part where I nearly caught her on fire?! He thinks bitterly.

"Clark?"

"I don't even know for sure."

"Well tell me and they'll figure it out together."

Really? This ought to go great! Clark looks to his father and paces a bit trying to think of how to explain what took place. Clark stands there startled. Clark was now seeing her father's muscle tissues. Before long Clark could see his bones, and his heart pumping inside his chest.

"Dad!" Clark takes a few steps back.

"What's wrong son?"

Clark closes his eyes quickly and pinch his eyes again.

"Something's not right."  
"Talk to me Clark."

Clark takes in a deep breath and begins to explain what took place. Only don't go as explicate, to what actually took place sexually speaking. He can't even bare to look him in the eyes.

"Huh…" He says and Clark looks to him oddly.

He looks back towards the house where Bella is.

"Why don't you try seeing Bella more like your sister?"

His eyes widen a bit at this, a nervous laugh escapes his mouth. Clark rubs the back of his neck.

"Eh, don't think that's possible dad."

He sighs.

"I was afraid of this."

They both look to one another in thought.

"_Well_, Clark guess the best thing we can do is try to get this under control."

"How do we do that?"

"Practice… We need to see what exactly turns both things on and off.

Clark winces at this.

"Wrong choice of words dad."

Now he's the one laughing uneasily.

"Yeah, well just don't tell your mother… you know about the whole _Bella_ part."

"I can't believe I told you…" Clark says honestly wanting to find a big hole to hide in.

He pats him on the back.

"I always told you, you could come to me with anything."

Clark nods.

"I meant it Clark. Just keep in mind that's Charlie Swan's daughter. Much respect is due. He was chief of police back in his home town, a good damn man. When it comes to that girl you had better be respectful Clark. Honestly, I saw this coming." He sighs shaking his head. He braces his hands on his hips.

"That's another thing. You're both living under our roof. There are rules… Bella's a good kid. So are you. Let's keep it that way."

"Dad, I don't think Bella even sees me that way."

He smiles, but says nothing.

"Come on son lets go set you up."

He sits up this scarecrow target for him.

"So… well just think about what you were… you know when you set the barn ablaze."

Seriously? With you right here? He thinks flustered.

"Um dad, could I have some space maybe?"

"Right…" He chuckles a bit. Talk about awkward.

He pats him the shoulder.

"Good luck." DAD! Please… He whimpers in his mind.

He walks away and Clark tries the vision thing. That part actually seemed a bit easier to control now. Clark even scanned his eyes across the barn and house. He could see through everything. Clark even made out his mother and Bella in the kitchen. He couldn't help, but to smile on how cool that was. Still it was rather creepy. He'd gone from seeing Bella nude to seeing what she looked like inside out. She was drinking something and he could see the liquid traveling within her. Clark blinked a few times and forced it away. He was beginning to learn this was more of a focus thing. Clark could turn it on and off pretty easy.

However, now it was time for the other part. The shooting flames from his eyes thing or whatever that was. This one was a bit trickier. Clark tried focusing; Clark tried squinting his eyes tighter, but nothing.

"_Well just think about what you were… you know when you set the barn ablaze."_

Clark grins in thought shaking his head. Sure dad… However, she enters his mind and profoundly. Clark thinks about the way she looked, when he first walked into the barn. Bella lying on his red couch covered in sweat… Sure enough the scarecrow before him catches on fire. So that was it? Clark had to think of Bella? She's going to kill me! He thinks miserably. But that was another concern. What if this happens by just being around her? He shook his head on this.

Bella could get hurt or worse! The thought made him ill.

Clark was about to have his answer. He hears her coming up behind him.

"Bella it's not safe." He warns not daring to look upon her.

"What'd that scarecrow do to you?"

Clark shrugs. Clark closes his eyes though as he felt her hand upon her shoulder.

"So you're like a pyro now?" She says in his ear.

"Bell please…"

She sighs.

"Turn around Clark."

"No, Bella you should go back in."

"Oh shut up!"  
She steps in front of him and Clark quickly shuts his eyes. He hears her laughing.

"It's not funny Bella, something bad, could have happened today."

"Something bad could happen any day. That's just life. Now open your eyes."

Clark swallows back and open her eyes cautiously. She waves at him.

"Hi Clark!"

Clark finds herself laughing.

"Ok, Bell you made your point." Now go before I become a _perv_ again.

She smiles.

"Let her see."

"See what?"

"How you do that."

Great…

"Nah, let's call it a night."

Clark puts her arm around her shoulder as they turn back towards the house.

"No!" She extinguishes the scarecrow out.

"I want to see!" She says stomping her foot like a child.

"That's highly attractive by the way."

She laughs.

"Just do it, please Clark?"

Clark turns back to the scarecrow.

"Ok, but just this once then they're heading inside."

"Deal!"

This was where Clark tested herself. He begans to realize her being there at the moment was actually a good thing. Clark was beginning to see he had more control now. Wrong as it was he wanted to fully test herself. Clark allowed himself one more _glance _upon Bella. He then focused on her entirely. She looks to him oddly, but remains quiet. Clark then turn his focus back towards the scarecrow.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" She says extinguishing it out again.

That was Bella. She was never freaked out by anything Clark was able to do. But he imagined the barn episode rather changed that today. Clark winced however, as she coughs a bit. Her voice was also a bit raspy.

"Bell you should get some rest now."

Clark used his X-ray vision thing, to image her heart and lungs. All seemed well, thankfully, but he still wished she'd rest.

"I'm fine, so how'd you do that?!"

Clark lets out a nervous laugh and shrugs.

"You know Bell, I'm not really sure…"

He's not one to ever lie to Bella. However, this time he felt it could slide. What would she think of her if she knew the truth? He'd a feeling she knew something was up though. Literally speaking that is. Clark was pretty sure she felt his _enthusiasm_ when he was over her in the barn. Something in her eyes told him she knew. If so this girl had a heart of gold indeed. How is she not slapping the crap out of him?

"But…" Clark covers his mouth and winks.

"Let's go Bella."


	4. Under Pressure

Chapter 4

**_Read and review please. I do not own Smallville or Twilight. _**

"Wall of what?"

"Weird."

"Huh…"

"And where's your picture?"

"Ha, ha funny girl aren't we?"

"Some say so." Bella grins and skims along some of the pictures and information she's collected.

She swallows back on the meteor shower article. Then she unpins it from the wall and reads it.

"Hey…" They both turn back to see Clark.

He looks upon the article in her hand. Then looks behind Bella at everything Chloe's collected over the years. This is something he's struggled with over the years. A lot of lives had been affected that day including mine. This was one of Clark's most sensitive issues. In fact at this very moment Bella could see it all over his face. She never blamed him for the loss of her parents. Bella never would yet, Clark let the weight of the world weigh on his shoulders. He's always questioned that day. Something that may always remain a mystery.

"She calls it the wall of weird Clark…" Bella says softly.

He nods. She forces a smile his way and hangs the article back up.

"I was just going to remind you of the game tonight. I'll be staying after school."

"Ah, right. Go Crows!"

He smiles.

"You're going to the game tonight right?"

She looks to him in surprise.

"You want me to go?"

"Well yeah if you want to that is."

"Well of course."

Chloe looks to the oddly. She bites her bottom lip, fighting that nosy smile of hers. Bella clears her throat giving her a glare of warning.

"So are you joining my little team or not Bella?"

Bella takes in a breath her eyes locking with Clark's. She then turns back towards her little wall.

"Um sure. It could be fun."

"YES!"

Clark laughs.

"Well you two ladies have fun."

"Oh we will."

She hurriedly catches Clark in the hallway.

"Clark."

He turns back.

"Do they know?" Bella hints.

He nods.

"I talked to both of them last night."

Bella sighs in relief.

"So everything's ok?"

He shrugs.

"I'll see you tonight Bell."

"Later."

Bella knew that shrug. It was the dad's a little pissed, but whatever shrug. She felt a tap on my shoulder and turned. Bella looked to him in disbelief seeing it was Whitney. What does he want? He never talks to me. She finds herself wondering.

"Isabella right?"

"Bella, actually."

"Right, I was wondering if you had a date to the dance."

WHAT?! She looks around wondering if this was some sort of joke.

"Why?"

"I thought since Clark was going with Lana, that maybe you'd like to go with me."

That's how you ask? And Clarks taking Lana? Bella turns to see Lana smiling at her locker. She swallows back on this.

"You know Whitney, you make it so darn tempting." She smiles and runs a finger along his chest.

He smiles that cocky way he does.

"But you see I don't play second fiddle to anyone. Why don't you, pile up on some lotion and play five knuckle shuffle for the night? As for you…" Bella looks to Lana.

"I don't play childish games."

Bella pushes my way past him and rushes outside. She bows over as soon as she makes her way out. The heat was rising in her face. She takes her board and smashes it against the building.

"Well, I guess I know what to get you for your birthday now." She winces.

"Let me guess you heard?"

Bella tosses her board into the trash as it was a pile of garbage now.

"I particularly liked …_Why don't you, pile up on some lotion and play five knuckle shuffle for the night?"_

She laughs a little, but the humiliation was still there.

"I'm not taking Lana."

Bella looks to him in question, but shrugs trying to look indifferent.

"I just wanted you to know."

"It's your life Clark. You take who you want."

He smiles.

"I'll do that." He says and walks away.

Bella looks back to the trashcan. She wanted to have a small funeral for her board. She'd had that for years.

"Dammit." A groan surpasses her lips and she get on the bus.

Bella gets in the door, Martha and John are already arguing about Clark. She hears John say he wasn't going. They stop and look towards her. Martha does that thing she always does. Forcing that smile…

"How was your day?"

"Ok…"

The three of them look to one another.

"We should go. Support him at least." As Bella says this however, and looks directly at John.

"Bella…"

"If you don't go it'll kill him and you know it."

"I can't support this Bella and none of us should."

She shakes my head on this.

"Do you have any idea what this must be like for him? Please just go! Let him see you came."

John sighs shaking his head. Martha puts her hands upon Bella's shoulders.

"Ok… you're right. We should be there for Clark."

Bella nods, but her emotions were getting the best of her. Things felt as though they were piling up.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Just a long day."

John leans against the counter looking upon Bella.

"Don't, I'm fine."

She heads to her room and gets ready for the game tonight. Before the game John goes with Bella to visit Charlie and Renee. She puts down a white lily for both. John crouches down running his fingers along the blades of grass. He looks to Charlie's grave.

"We had some good times your father and I.'

He smiles.

"Always had each other's backs, always knew how to make the other laugh, in any given situation."

Bella nods.

"And your mother… she was one of the most beautiful girls in school. You remind me so much of her. As the years go by you look more and more like her. You got your mother's looks, but Charlie's quick tongue."

Bella smiles on this.

"Bella… "He says as he raises back up.

"I owe you a sincere apology…"

He look her in the eyes.

"About the other day…"

"Don't."

"Bella please just hear me out. I only said what I said; because Luthor's are not someone you wish to get mixed up in. I came to the worse possible conclusion. I didn't give you a chance to defend yourself. I just rambled on like a mad man. I know you and Clark don't see each other as siblings. But Bella I do see you like a daughter. That was why I reacted the way I did. I don't expect you to see me like you would Charlie. I will however, fight to protect you as I would Clark. I'd do anything for either of you."

The tears start. He wraps his arms around her.

"You're wrong…"

"About?"

"You and Martha are like second parents to me."

She felt him chuckle against her.

"Now come on, let's go cheer Clark on."

After we get to the stadium, they pick their seats. Bella makes my way to the concession stand to get them all a drink.

"Hey!" She turns back and rolls her eyes seeing Lex.

"Since when do you come to games?"

He shrugs and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"Could I buy you a drink?"

"Nope." Bella flashes John's twenty dollar bill in his face.

"Got it!"

He grins.

"You don't care for me too much do you?"

She shrugs.

"So why'd you save me?"

Bella looks to him dumbfounded.

"Um what?"

"If you hate me so much, why did you save me?"

"I don't hate you Lex. I just think you've got issues."

He softly chuckles.

"Issues huh?"

"Precisely."

"But you don't hate me."

She sighs.

"No Lex, I don't know you enough to hate."

"So what is it about me you don't like?"

She half laughs.

"The way you like to throw money at everything! No matter the situation! That's how you fix everything!" Bella covers her mouth realizing she was raising my voice to him.

He nods.

"Clark was right. You're not like other women."

He takes her hand kissing it. The players are running onto the field as Lex walks away. Bella shakes her head on this and get their drinks.

She turns and sees Clark leaning over the fence, looking at her; he's got a huge grin on his face. He's decked out in the red and yellow Crow's football suit. He's got his helmet in hand hanging over the fence.

"Well hello Clark."

He wiggles his finger for Bella to come towards him. She makes her over and he leans in.

"I'm gonna win this one for you Bell."

Her jaw drops.

"Um what?"

He winks and takes off to join the others. She should be honored right? Something about that however, bothered her. Bella thought he was playing because, that's what HE wanted. She could care less about whether he played football or not.

Bella makes her way up the bleachers, and hands Martha and John their drinks. Clark looks over and they wave. They huddle and she noticed how Clark was doing that thing again, like he had the other day. He's reaching to his temples looking as though he's getting sick. Once the huddle breaks, the coach blows his whistle and Bella noticed Clark gritting his teeth. She nudges John on the arm.

"I saw…" He hints.

The coach motions for them to hit the field. Clark goes back to acting like he's ok. He gets on the field. The game begins. Things seem to be going good towards the first half. However, the Crows are losing big time. The coach is pissed, naturally. Everytime, he gets near Clark is when she notices him acting ill.

She shakes her head and starts making her way down.

Bella simply walks along the fence line paying more attention.

"The whistle?" She questions softly noticing the green emblem on it.

It seemed to get worse when he was near the coach and he blew upon it. Clark notices her at the fence. She waves him over.

"Stay away from him." Bella whispers towards the coach.

He narrows his eyes confused.

"I'll explain later just keep your distance."

He nods and heads back towards the field.

She makes her way back up with John and Martha.

"Everything ok?" John questions and she nods.

Bella watches curiously, as Clark keeps his distance.

"Huh…" I say with a shrug seeing it's working.

"What's huh?" Martha asks.

"Something about the coach… I think it's the whistle…"

She'd planned to find a way to get that whistle and test the theory herself.

Bella looks up as the crowd begins to roar with excitement. She takes back a breath realizing Clark just cheated in order to score a touchdown. She claps anyway letting it go. It was just one touchdown right? But no Clark doesn't stop there. For the first time ever Bella found herself disappointed. What bothered her the most…_ I'm gonna win this one for you Bell._ By using your abilities and risks exposure?! She gritted her teeth. Clark didn't need to use his abilities to play. He was just as good without them! So why was he using them?! She came to her feet.

She heard John sigh in disappointment as well. Bella half laughs shaking her head.

"Bella…" Martha says softly.

They nod as she makes her way out of the area, Bella heads to the parking lot and lean against John's truck.

"Clark seems to be doing quite well tonight."

"Yep."

"Not going to finish watching the game?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you let me take you home? Maybe I could get you a cup of coffee along the way?"

"Lex…"

"Come on. I got something I want to show you."

"What's that?"

"You'll never know unless you take me on my offer."

"Fine, but you're taking me home when I say."

He smiles.

"Yes mam."

He was Clark's friend right? So there has to be some redeeming quality to him. That's what mainly had my inquisitiveness as to why she agreed. Bella wanted to see what Clark saw in Lex.

She gets in his new red sports car and they stop at the café. Bella thinks about what John said about the Luthor's.

"Something on your mind?" He questions as he pays for my coffee.

"Not really."

He pulls out a chair for her. There's that moment of uncomfortable silence.

"So did you get the roses?"

"Yep."

"Not a fan?"

"It's not that Lex. You just don't get it."

"You saved my life Bella. What else is there to get? I almost ran you over. In fact I'm still sure I did. I could have killed you, even with that knowledge you risked your life to save my own."

UGH! She thinks feeling slightly nauseas.

"Once again, you did not run me over. You missed me! I dodged just in time to miss the hit. I then dived down after the car once it plunged."

"Huh…" He says with a smile.

"Either way you're still a hero."

"I'm no hero Lex…" Clark is…

Nothing else is said as they finish their coffee. They get back into his car and head to the mansion.

A place she'd seen, but never stepped foot in. Clark had been here plenty of times. She steps inside trying to take it all in. The place was huge. Bella found myself slightly impressed on how tidy and stunning it was.

"Jesus Lex!"

"It's not technically my place, it's my father's."

"Is he ever home?"

He softly chuckles, but doesn't answer. Lex faces her like a child getting ready for Christmas morning.

"Please follow me."

She follows him out to a garage area.

"Recognize anything?"

He says and her heart drops. She stands there frozen for a moment as he has the car. The one Clark ripped him out of. Lex's eyes fixate on to Bella's.

"They say when needed humans can have what's known as adrenaline." He runs his fingers along the area; Clark had pulled back with his bare hands.

Bella shrugs feeling nervous.

"A lot of that is just the impact alone Lex."

He nods.

"OH I'm sure of it." She turns to see notes on some sort of black bulletin.

"You go through all of this when someone saves you?"

"I can't really count how many times I've been saved. You've given me a second chance in life."

"Well it normally goes like this Lex. A simple thank you, a few tears of joy maybe, then that's it, and you go about your merry way thankful."

"I've done it again haven't I?"

"What?"

"I've upset you."

"Lex when you said you had something to show me. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?" He insinuates.

"See! There you go again. Everytime it seems you have at least one deeming…" Bella stops herself out of respect for Clark. This was his friend don't be a bitch Bella. You don't want to hurt Clark. That or raise suspicions in Clark's direction.

"Oh come on now it was a joke. You should let loose. You'd think growing up with Clark you'd be a bit more laid back."

"Yeah, well newsflash I'm not CLARK!"

"I can tell."

"Bravo, now take me home Lex."

Lex nods, but comes up to Bella. He's right in her face leaning into her. His hand goes upon Bella's cheek. Something Clark usually does, so that pissed her off. Only Clark was allowed to do that. Bella grab his hand forcing it back down. However, Lex does something nauseating and stupid. He kisses Bella not just any kiss. She goes to dispute and once her mouth is open his tongue slides into her mouth. NASTY! She quickly shoved him back. She folded up her hand and punched the shit out of him.

"Goodnight Lex!"

She stormed out of the mansion. Bella felt sick. She kept running down the road. She was so livid Bella was crying. She loathed crying it was making her angrier! She kept running for what seemed like forever.

"Bell…"

She stops and turns to see him on the other side of the street. He slowly approaches her. Bella looks to the ground and quickly wipe her face. He sighs and lifts her chin with his fingers. His arms go around Bella's waist as he leaps up to the Smallville water tower. He brings her into his chest.

"I was an idiot. I'm so sorry."

His hands run along her back.

"My common sense went out the door. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I went about this the dumbest way possible. I should have just asked!"

He pulls back and looks Bella in the eyes.

"Bella, would you go to the dance with me?"

Huh? What? Did he just? He tilts his head looking upon her.

"Bell?"

Say yes you idiot. Bella opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. He sighs looking disappointed.

He drops his hands. Say it Bella! Quit being afraid all the time. It's Clark! But you don't know lick about dancing! She continues to argue with herself.

"I was afraid of this…" He half laughs looking miserable.

"You don't see me like that do you?"

TALK! NOW! OH COME ON BELLA! Bella yells in her mind.

"You're wrong…" She finally pushes out. There you go nimrod.

He turns back towards her as his arms are folded about his chest. Bella clears her throat.

"Clark, I don't know how to dance…" She says feeling the blush coming on thick.

"I got a secret to tell you."

He leans into Bella's ear.

"I don't either."

She smiles shaking her head.

"Shocker…"

"I know right? You'd think I'd know!"

"Yeah, considering you can do damn near everything else Clark!"

They both laugh, but look to one another.

"So is that a yes?"

"Eh, sure why not."

"Well, you know if you're not terribly busy."

"Uncle John will be disappointed."

He looks to Bella confused.

"That was the day we were going cow tipping."

He laughs.

"That's right huh. Well, I figure I can steal you away for one night."

You can steal me away any night… She blushes at her own thoughts. There she goes being all girlie girl again. Dammit Clark. But Bella smiles and looks to the sky as they sat down, their feet dangled over the edge.

"Out of curiosity why were you running? And why from that direction?"

"Ugh, trust me Clark, just let this one go."

He narrows his eyes. Bella lies back and Clark leans back as well.

"Hey look…" Bella points to a star that's shooting across the sky.

"That's cool."

"Ever wonder what it'd be like to fly?"

"All the time." He says with a grin.

She rolls onto her side facing Clark.

"Why aren't you taking Lana to the dance?"

He looks upon her.

"You told me to take who I wanted remember?"

She looks to him astonished.

"Clark, you've had a thing for Lana for years."

"Things change Bell. Everything seems to have as of late." He says with a shrug.

"She's the beautiful girl next door Clark. I remember smacking you in the back of the head. All those times you'd spend hours gazing upon her direct with your telescope, I was afraid you were becoming a peeping tom. I wanted to save you from the embarrassment of a restraining order."

He laughs with a bit of a sigh.

"I had it facing the wrong way…"

My entire face flushes and I bite my lower lip in thought.

* * *

Clark narrows his eyes upon Lex as he opens the door.

"What happened to you?"

He grins ear to ear.

"I think I'm in love Clark."

"Huh... well… ok congrats!" He teases as Clark looks upon his shiner.

It was pretty bad too. He really hacked someone off. Clark thought.

"Come on in Clark."

They head to the living room.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm good." I spin his globe around and take a seat.

"So how's it going Clark?"

"Not so bad, you?"

"Ditto." He says pouring himself a drink.

He sits across from Clark. Meanwhile, he's thinking about how to say what he needed to say. Lex was a decent guy he just had a stranger way of doing things. His heart was in the right place, but his head often clouded.

Three things had Clark's concern. One, it seemed his friend had grown a bit of an infatuation with Bella. Who could blame him right? Two, he didn't want his father having the wrong idea about Lex and Bella. Clark for one knew she had no romantic feelings towards Lex. Thirdly, he hoped to be dating Bella soon himself. Clark really didn't want Lex continuing his flirtatious ways with her. But it seemed Lex had indeed fallen for someone so maybe that was no longer a concern.

"So I hear the dance is coming up." He smiles as he leans back in his seat.

Clark nods.

"So will you be going?"

"Actually, yes I am?"

"And let me guess the lovely Ms. Lana Lang?"

"Actually, I'm taking Bella."

He acts genuinely surprised.

"Is that so?"

He shrugged.

"Huh…"

Clark clears his throat watching Lex's face closely.

"How modern of you Clark, honestly, I didn't think you had it in you. Using Bella as a lure for Lana's jealousy? Bella's quite a catch she's sure to grow some attention and much jealousy on the lovely Lana's behalf. You'll win her over in no time."

Clark takes in a breath.

"That's not why I'm taking Bella Lex."

He chuckles a bit.

"Have you fallen for her Clark?"

Hmm, now what?

"You could say that."

He nods and rises to his feet. He pours him another drink.

"Why don't I help you out a bit? A limo? Roses? On me?"

"This is something I wish to do on my own Lex."

He smiles.

"She wouldn't even know Clark. Spoil her a bit."

"I got it Lex."

Clark felt half annoyed. He was sure he meant well. However, he'd screwed up with how he went about the game the other night. Clark wasn't about to mess this up.

"Well then… the best of luck to you Clark."

"Thanks."

He downs his drink and sits back down.

"So who's the new girl?"

He cocks a brow and shrugs.

"She's a bit of a mystery that's for sure."

"Making it all that much more interesting I assume?"

"You've no idea Clark…"


	5. Start Of Weird

Chapter 5

_**I do not own Twilight or Smallville. Please read and review…**_

Bella quickly sneaks out of the coach's office. She stuffs the whistle in her pocket. After, she gets to her locker; she wraps it inside her jacket and tosses it into my locker. She turns however, just in time to see Whitney slap Lana. Bella's jaw drops and she immediately reaches over and grabs him by the collar. She takes notice of how his eyes are deep green.

"What the hell!" She slams him against the locker.

"Why'd you hit her?!"

Whitney grits his teeth and backhands Bella against the hall. Clark enters the door catching the aftermath. Bella half growls and rushes to her feet. Bella checks Lana over.

"Are you ok?" She nods.

"Jesus!" She drags Lana into the bathroom.

Bella puts an ice cold towel to her face. She might not like Lana, but even she thought Lana didn't deserve that. Bella hears the knock at the door. Bella answers.

"Bell?"

He narrows his eyes cupping her chin. He caresses Bella's cheek where she took the hit.

"Who did this?!"

Bella sighs and looks back towards Lana.

"Whitney, something's not right about him Clark. He smacked the hell out of Lana. After I stepped in he had no issue popping me one as well."

Clark's jaw clenches. Bella takes his hand.

"Don't do anything stupid." She hints.

"I won't, but he needs to know that's not acceptable."

Clark starts to walk away looking pissed.

"Clark…."

He turns.

"Something about his eyes… when he got mad they were like really green."

Bella returns to Lana's aid.

"Why are you helping me?"

Bella shrugs and continues to press the towel down on her cheek. She sighs.  
"Seriously… why?"

"Lana…"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor and shut up."

She half smiles, Bella wets the towel once more putting it to her face.

"Keep that on there off and on. It'll swell down throughout the day."

Page break

Clark catches Whitney out in the parking lot. He grabs him and pin him against the wall.

"What's your deal?! Since when do you hit women?!"

He punches Clark in the gut. Clark slams him back even harder, keeping in mind not to use his full strength. He noticed the green Bella was talking about in his eyes. That ill feeling however, hits and he stumbles back. He grabs Clark and tosses him against a car like he's nothing.

"Back off Clark!"

Whitney storms off. Meanwhile, Clarks completely baffled as to what took place. How'd he manage that? Furthermore, why did he feel the way he did? It was the same around the coach. Clark rolls off the car and dust himself off. He makes his way to class. But he can't help but to feel angry all over again seeing Bella and Lana's faces. Bella's especially. Yet, again Bella proves just how big of a heart she has. She didn't have to help Lana, but she did. Bella reaches to her head, off in on during class as though she had a headache. Her face was worse than Lana's.

What's come over him? Whitney's never laid a harmful hand to Lana. That Clark ever knew of anyway. My feelings for Lana might have changed, but she was still my friend. When he had Whitney against the wall however, Bella was the one Clark was thinking about. This new course of anger surged through him one he'd never quite felt. Clark wanted to let loose on Whitney's face.

He leaned back in thought.

Things tend to get worse throughout the day. Come lunch time the four of them are leaned back in their seats, laughing about the food fight they'd had last time. Clark notices how Pete and Chloe tend to study Bella and Clark off and on. he simply smiled at this. Clark wanted to put his arm around Bella or take her hand prideful. The dance was just around the corner, this weekend in fact. He'd see how Bella felt afterword. Clark didn't want to come off as too pushy.

We all turn our attention however, to the argument at the table behind us.

"Look I'm sorry I slapped you. You know I'd never hurt you. However, lately all you keep doing is hurting me!"

Lana's jaw drops and her cheeks redden.

"I've grown tired of trying to win you over. I feel like your fucking PET not your boyfriend. What happened to you? There was a time we were in love!"

"Whitney…"

"Was it all a lie? Were you faking it all these years?"

"Whitney please you know that's not true."

"Was all this time spent trying to gain Clark's attention?"

Huh? Clark's taken back looking to Bella. Wasn't it the other way around? Lana barely noticed Clark or so it seemed.

"Whitney!"

"Clark this and that! That's why you wanted me to take Bella to the dance wasn't it?! You wanted to make him jealous. Maybe I've been chasing after the wrong girl. I'm DONE! WE'RE THROUGH LANA! I'd been here for you for every step. No matter the embarrassing about of times you've dumped me and came crawling back. Well not this time! HELL NO!"

He looks directly at Clark.

"Congrats Clark she's all yours. Watch out though she tends to lose interest pretty quick. I'll give it about a month." He takes the table behind him and tosses it across the room. His eyes that bright green color again. Clark closed his as the ill feeling returned.

Bella half laughs shaking her head. She rises up from the table and leaves the cafeteria. He takes in a breath.

"What was that?!" Chloe questions.

"Dude, he threw that table like it was nothing." Pete says as everyone in the cafeteria is gossiping about what just took place.

Clark rose up and decided to go check on Bella. He wasn't sure what to make or how to feel about any of this. All he knew was he didn't want Lana. Clark cut Lana a disappointed look and headed outside. Clark's jaw's automatically clenches and a fire is lit within him.

Whitney has Bella pinned into the cafeteria brick wall.

"Well what do you say? Go with me to the dance Bella."

"Haven't you already asked me? Haven't I already made my answer abundantly clear?"

"This is different though Bella. Maybe, it's not Lana… Maybe it's you."

IT MOST CERTAINLY ISN'T! He runs his hand along her waist. Whitney then leans into her neckline. Bella tries shoving him off her, but the jerk doesn't even budge in fact he presses himself against her.

"I'm going with Clark! Now get off me!"

"Clark!" He laughs.

"What is it about that son of a bitch?!"

"You had better watch what you say about him!" She shouts angrily.

Clark yanks him up by the collar and tosses him off her.

"Stay away from her!"

Clark narrows his eyes and curiously examines him. His eyes do that thing again and Clark becomes ill feeling. What's that? He noticed something in his throat area. It was diamond shaped. He rushes Clark against the wall and swings at him. He gets a good hit to the face and gut as Clark comes down to his knees.

"Clark!"

"Stay back Bella." Clark groans.

"Get off him you ass!" She grabs Whitney's arm.

Clark tries to get to her, but he can't even move.

"Bella his throat… something's in there. I need him calm."

She looks to Clark bewildered. Whitney grabs her by the throat. He lifts her up off the ground choking her.

"No Whitney… you're killing her!"

Bella brings her knees up to her chest and flings them out. Whitney comes down to the ground and doesn't move. Her jaw drops.

"Clark! I didn't mean to I!"

Clark starts to come too again and roll towards them. He scans Whitney over.

"He's alright you just knocked him out."

Clark X-rayed his throat finding the gem. He pierces his fingers through and begin to reach for the object. Bella and he exchange a glance as the gem begins to light up again. That ill feeling yet again washes over Clark.  
"Hurry and grab it Bell."

She nods and reaches for it. Bella takes it out and looks to Clark oddly.

"It looks like the whistle…" She says softly.

"What?"

Whitney starts to come to and she quickly stuffs the object into her pocket. Bella takes off her over shirt and places it on Whitney's throat. The both of them look to one another trying to come up with a cover story. They weren't sure how much he'd remember.

"Clark?"

He questions as Bella helps him up. He blinks a few times looking around.

"What just happened?"

"What do you remember Whitney?" Clark questions.

Bella has this worried expression on her face.

"I remember getting this necklace for Lana. These guys they came out from nowhere and jumped me. I fell. My neck it hurt like hell. I think the necklace somehow imbedded into me."

He pulls back Bella's jacket looking to the blood.

"It's not so bad. Just leave pressure on it. You might want to go to the ER."

"How'd?" He questions.

"I don't remember anything after that."  
"Where's the necklace?"  
Bella shrugs.

"I'm afraid we don't know what you're talking about. We happened to find you just like this. You scared us Whitney… Are you ok?"

He nods.

"Who did that to you?!" He puts a hand to her cheek.

Bella takes in a breath.

"Whatever happened to you Whitney. You didn't mean to, but you took it out on Lana and Bella."

"Wait what?" He looks to me lost.

"You can't be serious! I didn't do that! I'd never hit either of them Clark!"

"You weren't exactly yourself Whitney it's not your fault."

"What? I'm so sorry Bella. Please you have to believe me I'd…"

Bella forces that smile.

"I know. It's ok."

He sighs looking to the ground.

"I really hit Lana?"

They nod. Whitney looked as though he was about to break down.

"Whitney…" Bella says softly.

"You also dumped Lana and said somethings…"  
Whitney was struck stupid.

"We've been having some trouble, but…"  
"I'm afraid there's no fixing this one." She hints.

He looks towards the cafeteria.

"Maybe it's for the best. Still, I can't believe I hit her."

"I'm sorry Whitney."

"Thanks for your help. I just wish I could remember what came over me."

They both watch as Whitney wanders off. The poor guy hadn't a clue about anything. He looked scared out of his mind. Bella shuts her eyes for a moment. She takes out the necklace and Clark grimaces as she brings it closer to Clark.

"That's about what I thought. Something about this. "

She looks to be in thought.

"Wait right here."

Clark nods. Bella returns with the whistle the coach was using. He stumbles back as she come towards him

"We need to find out what this is and why you react the way you do Clark."

* * *

Clark props her up on the counter. He takes out an ice pack and puts it to Bella's face. His fingers run along her neck. His puts his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Bell."

"Don't do that Clark I'm fine."

He lifts his head back up, their lips practically touching as they hear the front door open. He quickly clears his throat and takes a step back. The blush however, won't leave Bella's face.

"Bella! What happened?!" Martha asks as she enters the room with John.

They explain everything about Whitney. Once they're done she and Clark look to one another. Bella takes in a breath and hops off the counter. She makes her way to her back pack and takes out the necklace and whistle. She then puts them on the dining room table.

"Clark…"

He nods and comes towards the table. John and Martha watch as the closer he comes the more pain he looks to be in. John tilts his head. He picks up the items looking upon them. He then looks to Martha.

"Meteor rocks."

Bella puts her hand to Clark's chest as he bows over the closer he comes.

"Sorry Clark…" She says feeling terrible as Bella takes the whistle and puts it to his hand. The veins in his hands turn green and start to move about. Bella jumps back startled as Clark falls to the ground.

Quickly, she tosses the whistle back to John. She then crouches over Clark running her fingers along his face.

"I'm sorry I had to test it."

"I know… that sucked." He grunts and she helps him up.

"Seems we're always learning something new…" John says in thought.

Bella nods, but felt unnerved. This would make the first they discovered Clark had a weakness. This was something none, of them were used to.

Page break

Bella scrolls through the articles of the meteor shower online. She leaned back in her seat knowing this stuff had to be spread about Smallville. She look towards Clark's room in thought. Then shuts off her computer and heads outside. The house felt stuffy and she felt as though she were suffocating. Bella takes in a deep breath as she leans over the porch.

"You too huh?"

Bella turns to see Clark on the porch swing. She nodded and lookd back out to the sunset.

"How do you do it Clark?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean… If I were you, I'd be freaking out. Doesn't this frighten you?"

"More than you think."

"You hardly ever show it."

He pats the area beside him on the swing. Bella sits down and he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"You wanna know the truth?"

He questions softly as they rock back and forth.

"It terrifies me, the never ending cycle of things unknown."  
"You never show it."

He half smiles.

"Oh believe me it's there."

Bella lays in his lap, kicking her feet out, and looked upon him.

"What did it feel like? You know the meteor rocks?"

Bella watched as he swallowed back. He moves her hair away from Bella's face.

"Like I was paralyzed with a heavy dose of the flu. In which of course I've never had, but that's the closet I can come up with. I remembered when you had the flu last year. You had fever, chills, broke into sweats, and your body ached. I'm guessing it's about like that."

"You remember all that huh?"

"I thought you were dying."

They both laugh.

"You were the one sick, yet I was the one having a conniption."

"Too funny Clark."

Page break

"Hey…"

"Son…"

Clark blinks awake and see his father. He sighs shaking his head and looking down. He raises his brows and rubs the back of his neck. Clark quickly moves his other hand from Bella's breast and clears his throat. How'd that get there?! Clark thinks feeling himself blush.

"Hmm, get her in bed Clark."

Clark nodded and lifted her up.

"Her bed… and you to your bed Clark."

"Dad…" Clark groans in embarrassment.

"Now Clark."


	6. Hero

Chapter 6

**_Read and review please. I do not own Smallville or Twilight_**

"Chloe!"

"I'm serious I want details."

Bella's eyes widen as Clark enters the room.

"I want to know everything Clark…" Bella quickly cover Chloe's mouth.

He grins and leans back against one of the desk.

"Everything I?" He taunts.

Bella gives her a death stare as she drops my hand.

"Oh well hi Clark!"

"Hi Chloe."

Bella shakes her head and goes back to the article Chloe has her working on. In which, of course, was related to Whitney their first addition to "Wall of Weird" this year. Chloe and Bella look to Clark oddly as he takes a seat.

"Not going to practice today?"

"I quit the team."

Bella's taken back by this.

"You quit?"

He nods.

"Thought maybe I could join you both with this instead."

"Sorry girls only Clark." Bella teases and chunks a pencil at him.

He laughs.

"I don't know Bella. We could use a dreamy, blue eyed guy, on the team."

Bella raises her brows at Chloe. She wiggles her brows.

"Who says Clark is dreamy?"

Bella says with a shrug, but once her back is turned Bella gives him a wink. Bella swore he blushed.

"He'll be good with the ladies when needed."

"Hmm…"

Bella couldn't help herself; she just had to mess with his head.

"Well stand up Clark show us what you got."

He looked a bit flustered.

"Come on now."

Meanwhile, Chloe's literally dying as Bella circles Clark. He's in his usual blue jeans, tight cobalt shirt, and red jacket. Once she's walked around him completely. She smacks him on the butt.

"He'll do." Bella says with a shrug and sits back down.

"BELLA!" Chloe scolds, but is laughing.

Bella thought she put Clark into a temporary state of shock. The poor guy didn't move. She wasn't even sure what came over her.

"I think you stunned him."

Bella grins and goes back to what she was working on. Finally, he clears his throat and sits back down.

"So um, what can I do?" He finally speaks.

"Well apparently, Bella's only hired you, for your ass."

"Chloe… do you want to make it to the dance tonight?"

She nods.

"Then it'd be wise to glue that upper lip to the bottom."

Bella shows Clark what all they've been working on. She's leaning over him as they're reading over some of Chloe's notes. However, she catches Lex through the corner of her eye. Bella turn towards him. He smiles and peeks inside.

"What do you want?"

"Actually, I'm here to see Chloe."

"You should go home, it looks creepy for a man your age, to be hanging around school. Didn't you graduate like many moons ago?"

He chuckles.

"Ah, how I've missed our talks Ms. Swan."

"Funny, you'd be the only one."

Clark looks to us oddly.

"Ms. Sullivan a word please…"

Lex looks to Clark.

"Good luck Clark, you're going to need it with that one."

Bella grits her teeth and makes her way out the door. She grabs Lex roughly by the arm.

"You ever kiss me against my will again! I'll do more than just pop you across the face!"

"Then by all means it won't be against your will next time I can assure you. Believe it or not, I really did come here with other business. For once it has nothing to do with you."

"Keep it that way. You might be Clark's friend and that's fine. But you're certainly no friend of mine. Stay the fuck away from me."

* * *

The pencil in his hand snaps. Clark reaches to his temples as the sounds begin to hit. He could hear Chloe smacking her gum, her bracelet clanking on the desk as she typed, Clark could pick up all the heart beats around him, other students talking even. The one that hit was Lex and Bella it were as if they were in the room shouting at each other, only they were in the hallway whispering.

"_You ever kiss me against my will again! I'll do more than just pop you across the face!"_

WHAT?! He kissed Bella?! Clark rear back in shock realizing the shiner was from her!

"_Then by all means it won't be against your will next time I can assure you. Believe it or not, I really did come here with other business. For once it has nothing to do with you."_

Next time! There will NEVER be a next time! Clark thought he was his friend. He grinded his teeth together.

"_Keep it that way. You might be Clark's friend and that's fine. But you're certainly no friend of mine. Stay the fuck away from me."_

Yeah some friend… he couldn't believe Lex! I sat there in your house! YOU SAID NOTHING OF ANY OF THIS! You knew I was taking her to the dance. Clark thinks and half growls and Chloe looks to him oddly. Clark's entire body is trembling with anger. He felt betrayed. He could have told Clark, but chose not to. "_I think I'm in love Clark…"_ The words socked Clark in the face as he put it together. He's in love with MY GIRL! He thinks furiously.

Bella comes back into the room. Chloe looks to Lex oddly, but steps out. Bella's hands shake a bit as she takes a seat. Clark had never wanted to hit Lex before. However, at the moment he wanted to beat the living crap out of him. She's typing something into the computer. But her heart's racing.

"Clark?"

She looks over to Clark. The noises around him were echoing even louder now. She rushes over as Clark bows over reaching to his temples.

"It's so loud!"

She nods and starts to drag Clark out of the building. She's got a hand to his shoulder as he cover his ears.

"Clark?!"

"It won't stop!"

"Look at me Clark…" She says softly.

"Focus…"

Both her hands go upon his face.

"Breathe."

Clark begins to breathe in sync with her.

"Now close your eyes. Don't let it overwhelm you."

What is it about her? In every given situation. There she was walking Clark through it. It was working too.

"Better?"

Clark nods. She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair. Clark wanted to kiss her so bad it was unreal.

"So what happened in there Clark?"

Bella wish you'd have told me about Lex. He close his eyes in thought. Bella was always out to protect him. This however, had gone too far. Lex was someone Clark trusted. He felt he should be in there beating Lex's face in. Instead, she's hovering over him, over another discovery of Clark's freakish body! He gritted his teeth in thought.

"Everything just got really loud all a sudden. I was picking up every bit of noise around the area."

Lex steps out of the building as Bella and Clark are standing off to the side. Her hand is still on his shoulder as Clark's leaned against the building. It was then Clark finally saw it, that jealousy coursing through Lex. Still, he smiled. Still, he acted as though he was Clark's friend.

"You have fun tonight Clark."

Clark stares Lex down and wrap his arms around Bella's waist. He pulls Bella into him.

"I plan to."

* * *

Bella looked upon the mirror as she got ready for tonight. Her nerves however, were getting the best of Bella. She was excited yet nervous all the same. She tried doing her hair a million different ways, but nothing seemed to appease her. Bella turned to her sapphire dress and leaned over the sink feeling slightly nauseas. She put on her robe feeling defeated. She couldn't decide on anything tonight. Bella headed to her room and shut the door. She laid the dress on her bed staring at it and paced the room.

She turned to a knock at the door.

"Um who is it?"

"It's me sweetheart."

"Come on in."

Martha comes in and shuts the door.

"Why I thought you'd be dressed by now."

"I'm freaking out I think!"

Martha laughs shaking her head.

"I'm serious. I've fixed my hair a million times and I keep putting it back down. What if the dress is too much?! I mean it's not prom! What if…"

"Bella… breathe. I'm here to help."

* * *

"I don't know tie or not?!"

Clarks father laughs shaking his head.

"It's just a school dance right?"

Clark nods uncomfortably.

"No tie then just keep it classy, but casually."

"Huh?"

He sighs.

"Here…" He tosses Clark a shirt.

"That one."

"Is it here yet?"

"No son, but it will be."

"What if it doesn't?"

"It will be."

"Dad, seriously. I don't want to look like an idiot."

"It's Bella son."

"Exactly."

Johnathon chuckles a bit.

"Just be yourself Clark. You'll do fine."

Clark sighs on this and looks into the mirror in the loft.

Johnathon and Clark had managed to rebuild the barn, within the span of a few days. They kept it pretty much the same only added more space.

"Go on son. Good luck."

Clark nodded and makes my way down. He sighs in relief seeing the carriage he'd rented out had arrived. Clark quickly makes his way over before Bella stepped out of the house. The carriage was white and so were the two horses.

Clark takes in a breath as the door opens. This right here would be the part where Clark nearly passed out. She steps out pulling the door shut. Bella was in this sapphire dress that stopped just above the knees. A black ribbon was tied about her waist. It was shoulder less and made him go completely dumb, her hair partially up as the rest dropped down in slight curls. He stood there without words.

His father knocked him in the back of the head before Clark woke. He sees Bella smiling as she takes notice of his reaction. Martha comes up behind her as Bella makes her way over. Clark takes her arm. However, his parents just can't resist. Poor Clark rolled his eyes as his mother went to take a picture, but freezes and licks her thumb cleaning something off his forehead.

"Mom!" Bella starts laughing, but his dad looks to her.

"Where's your bra young lady!"

Bella's jaw drops and Clark looks to his dad wide eyed. Did he seriously just say that?! He winks at Clark patting him on the back. They take a Polaroid picture. The picture comes out ridiculous. Clark's jaw is dropped still and Bella looked terrified.

"Burn it."

"Nah, this is going to be our Christmas card this year." Clark's father says raising it up looking upon it.

Bella looks to Clark mortified.

"He's joking."

"You'd think." He says.

His mother laughs as Clark helps Bella into the carriage. He cut them both a _I can't believe you're trying to ruin my life look._ They both laugh and waved them off. Parents… Clark thinks embarrassed as hell.

Bella looks to me however, and genuinely smiles.

"This is pretty cool Clark, gotta say."

Clark smiles and put his arm around her.

"I hoped you'd think so."

* * *

Clark truly took her by surprise. He was wearing smoky gray slacks, black dress shirt and black dress shoes. Bella didn't think it possible he could be sexier than he already was. The carriage she truly didn't expect. She loved it, very Clark like when she thought about it. It was beautiful.

Bella leaned against him as he put his arm around her. The night couldn't have been more perfect with the stars out, the slight chill in the air, barely a breeze about. She breathed him in and felt those butterflies in her stomach. This was finally their night. They didn't have to hold back anymore on their feelings. Bella couldn't control her smile on the mere thought. She leaned into him deeper and put her arm around his waist taking in the scenery as the horses galloped on.

Bella felt the heat flush over her face as Clark kissed the top of her head. The silly girl urge to cry came about. Only because she'd been waiting for this and truly never dreamed Clark would ever see her that way. Bella always knew he'd end up with the girl next door, not the one down the hall.

After they arrive Clark makes his way down first then offers his arm. She takes it as he leads her down the steps of the carriage. The entire gym where the dance was being held was done in red, yellow and orange fall leaves. There were also fall trees about the area. It was really pretty the way it was set up. Different from anything I'd seen.

"Oh my god!" Chloe and Pete make their way over.

"You're dress is gorgeous!" Chloe fusses over her and spins Bella around.

Clark smiles and looks around.

"Um thanks so is yours."  
She was in this deep green dress that had one shoulder to it, her hair pixie like. Pete was dressed almost like Clark but his shirt was white, slacks black.

Bella thought she'd faint though as Clark's arms wrap around her waist and his head rest on her shoulder. Holy hell, how will she survive the night or Clark Kent period she thought.

"Wow." Chloe says looking us over.

"You're like the hottest couple here."

Bella softly laughs.

"You're damn right we are."

Bella felt Clark chuckling against her. Pete takes her hand and kissed it.

"Well maybe Clark will let me steal you away for one dance."

"We'll see." Clark says.

Pete laughs. Lana walks past in a beautiful black dress. She looks directly at Clark.

"You look very handsome Clark."

Clark simply nods.

"I thought you said you were busy tonight."

"I am…" He says and takes Bella's hand walking away.

Hot damn did Clark honestly just give Lana the cold shoulder?! Bella though truly stunned.

He drags her towards the dance floor.

"Clark…" She says nervously looking around.

He smiles.

"Come on Bell, no one's even paying attention to us."

Bella's taken back at the irony, the song that starts playing, _Hero by Enrique Iglesias. _She takes in a nervous breath as his strong arms go around her. From there it seems to go naturally for them. Bella's arms go around his neck and before she realizes it they're dancing. She lean into his chest and felt his hands gliding along her back. Once the song is over he twirls her around then pulls her back into him. Pretty smooth Clark… she finds herself thinking again.

She softly laughs shaking her head.

"Would you like some punch?"

He motions towards the bowl.

"Sure."

They drink their punch and watch as Pete and Chloe are dancing. Bella swallows back however, feeling bad for Whitney. However, she noticed Lana sitting alone as well. That's certainly new. They sat on opposite ends of the gym. After, they finished their drinks Clark's arms wrap around her again. Each time he did that it literally took her breath away. To think this was the same boy she'd grown up with skating on a half-pipe, played basketball with, and run to whenever a bad storm hit. Only Clark was no longer a boy.

They danced again for a while. Towards the end of the night, Clark handed her off to Pete and he took Chloe's hand. However, halfway through the dance, she was taken by surprise as Whitney tapped Clark on the shoulder and asked to step in. Chloe looked to him oddly. Clark looked to her for permission. She shrugged and Whitney took over. Clark nodded towards Bella as she and Pete finished dancing.

"I think someone stole your date."

Pete chuckles a bit.

"So it seems."

He looks back to Clark.

"I better give you back." He did this slight bow thing and hands her back off to Clark

"You ready?" Clark asks as they see the carriage waiting outside.

Bella nods and he takes her hand leading her out. The both of them sat in silence on the way home. His arms were around Bella the entire ride back. Once the carriage pulled up to the house, yet again, Clark made his way down and helped her down the stairs.

They waited until the carriage left. Clark cleared his throat and moves a strand of hair from Bella's face.

"Bella I can honestly say I've never had a more perfect night."

She felt the blush coming about her face.

"Me too Clark."

He smiles, but looks nervy.

"Bella… I think it's safe to say we both see more to this relationship. I'd like to take that leap and see how it goes."

Bella thought her heart would fly out of her chest. She swallowed back on this.

"I'd like that."

He takes in a breath as if he'd been holding it all night. He puts his hand to her cheek. Before she had time to think Clark Kent was kissing her. Not just any kiss, a full on passionate mouthwatering kiss that she never wanted to end. Her arms are locked around his neck and his around her waist.

Little, were both aware Johnathon and Marta were on the porch swing. They couldn't make them out do to the shadow casted upon the night. Martha and John looked to one another and smiled. However, Martha tugged at John's sleeve. Not long after, they were talking to one another they look over and see Clark kissing Bella. Neither one aware, they were at least a foot of the ground. Martha covered her mouth in shock. John smiled looking a bit teary eyed himself. He winked upon his wife and took her hand kissing it.

Once the kiss slowed down, both came back down. Their son hadn't a clue what he'd just done. He took her hand and led her up the porch. John cleared his throat.

"We'll how'd it go you two?"

They both smile.

"I knew you two couldn't resist." Clark whispers.

John and Martha both laugh.

"Of course not we're your parents."

Bella softly giggles.

"It was perfect actually."

"That's wonderful you two deserved it."

"Thanks mom."

Martha nodded towards her son. She had to admit at first she wasn't too pleased about him and Bella. But now… She looked upon the both of them and can't possibly picture anything else. They were meant to be no doubt about it. Honestly, no other girl would ever be good enough for their son.

**_Please keep in mind my stories are rated MATURE sexual events are sure to take place as well as violence and other goodies are in store. You've been warned… _**


	7. How To Date An Alien

Chapter 7

**_Read and review please. I do not own Twilight or Smallville_**

Bella's sweeping up the barn as Johnathon and Clark are stacking hay into the back of John's truck. They were about to go set it out for the cattle. Meanwhile, last night was still on her mind. She swallowed back thinking of every little touch and the feelings that consumed Bella whole. They head out and she waved them off. She finished up her chores and kicked back on the new tan couch Clark and Bella picked out for the newly built loft. Of course, Clark had no problem getting it rebuilt quickly.

Bella shut her eyes for a moment, but heard someone roaming around the barn. She quietly make my way off the couch. She watch curiously, as this guy was just snooping about. He was a tall dark haired man in a suit. Bella reached under the sofa and grabbed her Uncle John's shotgun. She got a good aim and cocked the chamber. Nothing like the sound of a gun about to go off to catch a prowler's attention. The man freezes and looks up. He nervously laughs and raises his hands in the air.

"I wouldn't laugh I got the gun."

"That you do."

"This is private property as I'm sure you can tell."

"I'm well aware. I was looking for Jonathon Kent."

"Well I can assure you he's not in that toolbox!"

"Very well I'll come back."

"Who are you?"

"I believe that information is between Mr. Kent and I."

She sighed with irritation. Then fires a shot at the ground. He was too close to for comfort, she had to protect Clark's secret.

"Wrong answer who are you?"

His eyes widen and she makes her way down.

"I'm an investor."

Bella has a good laugh at this.

"John would chew you up and spit you out. I can promise you whatever it is he's not interested."

"Hmm, what are you his daughter?"

She smirks.

"Damn near, trust me, I'd just be on my way now."

Clark appears at the entrance. He'd obviously heard the gun go off.

"Are you ok?" He questions and I nod.

The man turns back towards Clark.

"And who are you?"

"He's another one, which agrees we don't want your kind around here!"

"Look, enough of the games where's Mr. Johnathon Kent?"

"That'd be me." John walks in behind Clark.

"Lower the gun Bella."

Bella sighs and cuts the man another look.

"He was snooping around, claims he's some sort of investor."

"Bella the gun…" John warns.

She walks over and hand it to John.

"Is there a place we could talk a bit more private Mr. Kent?"

John takes in a breath looking to Clark and Bella.

"You two go on now."

She looks to Clark. Bella didn't trust this guy at all.

"Clark…"

"Dad…" Clark says looking to her catching her concerned glance.

"I got it son."

Bella shakes her head with gritted teeth. Then points to the man.

"I'd watch your back!"

Clark's eyes widen.

"Son take Bella inside."

Clark takes Bella's hand dragging her out.

"Something's fishy about that guy Clark. He just welcomed himself inside the barn and was looking around as if he owned the place."

Clark acts as though he's perplexed.

"Clark please I don't want him alone with him!"

"I'll go keep an eye out, but I want you to go wait at the house."

Bella looks back towards the barn.

"He'll be ok I promise."

Bella nodded and headed to the house. Martha was in town buying groceries. Bella kick's back on Clark's bed waiting for him to return so he could tell her what that jerk was wanting. Clark appears after a few more minutes.

"Everything's ok. It was just some loser wanting to buy the farm."

"What?!"

Clark half laughs and crosses his arms about his chest.

"Should have heard dad, the guy couldn't get away fast enough."

"Ugh…"

Clark shakes his head.

"Everything's ok. I can't believe you shot a gun at him."

"I missed…" I say with a shrug.

"You're crazy you know that?"

"Private property, we have rights."

"Hmmm."

Clark looks back and pulls his door shut. He plops down on the bed next to her. His fingers graze along Bella's cheek. He then leans in kissing her. What starts out as kissing, turns out to be making out. Clark's bracing himself over Bella kissing along her neck and pressing himself against her eagerly. They both hear the front door open. Clark leaps off Bella and quickly opens his door as they hastily adjusts their clothing. Bella rolls over giggling into his pillow.

"Are you trying to give us away?" He whispers, but he too is laughing as he sits at his computer chair.

He twirls around as if completely innocent and tossing that baseball of his around. Clark Kent, Bella was beginning to realize had a bit of a bad boy side to him. She bit her lower lip in thought. She liked this side of him.  
Sure enough John peers into the bedroom. He looks to both of them. They give him their best innocent glare. He narrows his eyes with his arms crossed about his chest. He then looks to Bella. At first he looks mad like he's about to scold me.

"What were you thinking Bella?"

She swallows back nervously. However, he breaks into a smile.

"You had that guy nearly pissing himself. That right there was your father!"

He chuckles shaking his head and leaves the room. Clark was choking. Bella however, was completely baffled.

"Did your dad just say what I think he did?"

"Sure did…"

"Awesome!"

Clark chuckles shaking his head.

"Swan or not you certainly got Kent blood running through you somewhere Bell."

"I'll take it as a prideful thing."

He grins ear to ear and leans back looking at her a certain way.

"Let's go out."

"Out?"

"Sure, let's hit a movie or something."

She gasps in a mocking matter.

"And what be seen with you?!"

"Terrible isn't it?"  
"What if people get the wrong idea Clark?"

He looks to the doorway as if in suffering.

"You're trying to make me break my parent's rules aren't you?"

Bella shrugs. He pinches the bridge of his nose. She can't help, but to giggle a bit.

"I'll go get ready."

He nods.

She makes her downstairs once Bella freshens up and changes clothes. John and Clark look to be in deep conversation about something. Bella narrowed her eyes as he tossed Clark his truck keys. Clark grins and pockets them.

"Don't be out too late." John says leaving the room.

Clark and Bella had just gotten their license over the summer, but hadn't had a car to drive of course. John had taught them both to drive before they took the classes. Bella barely passed the final test she can't parallel park to save her life. In fact, she'd been thinking about getting a part time job so Bella could get a cheap vehicle. She just wasn't sure where Smallville didn't have much to offer jobwise.

"You ready?" Clark questions.

Bella nodded and followed him out to John's truck. He opened the door for her. After she got in, he dashed over and hopped in. This felt weird to the both of them, but in a good way. Clark started the truck and they headed into town. They stopped by the tavern first and got a bite to eat. Ironically, a couple tables away were Whitney and Chloe. Bella smiled at this and nudged Clark's shoulder.

"Huh…" He says with a smile.

"Not a bad looking couple." Bella says with a shrug.

Bella bet Lana was stifling with anger. Karma's a bitch… and Bella would leave it at that. Bella waved at Chloe as she looked their direction. She grinned and waved. Whitney turned back towards them. He too had a smile about his face.

"Times are changing…" Bella says in a whisper. She never thought she'd see the day Whitney and Chloe hooked up.

Clark smiled.

"Yes they are." He takes her hand.

Once they're done eating they head to the Talon. Clark picks some sort of love comedy. However, as he's buying the tickets Bella turned back with a wrinkled nose. Directly, behind them were Lana and freaking Lex.

Bella froze for a moment taking it in. They were hand in hand as if on a date! Gross! Bella thought to herself.

Clark however, cuts Lex a look of complete hatred. He pulled Bella behind him protectively. Lex narrows his eyes at this.

"What's with you Clark?"

Bella swore she heard Clark's teeth grind. Clark then looks to Lana.

"What are you doing Lana?!" He questions and that for some reason had Bella boiling.

Heat flushed over Bella's face. Lex however, grinned, but his eyes are locked to Bella. Bella screamed out as Clark punched Lex in the face. He grabbed him by the collar and started shaking him.

"CLARK!" She grabbed his arm trying to make him stop.

Lex fires back hitting Clark in the face in return. Bella shoved Lex back. She stand between the both of them and put out her hands.

"You both made your point. Let it go!" Lana and Bella's eyes lock.

"I'm not sure who the bigger idiot is." Bella muttered and walked away.

Clark made his way over and put a hand to Bella's shoulder. She shrug it off.

"Bell?"  
"Don't Clark…"  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit him, but…"

She turned to him furiously.

"I get it ok! You didn't like that he was with HER!"

Clark stumbles back like she smacked him in the face.

"You honestly think that's why I hit him?!"

"Why else would you?"  
He shakes his head.

"I don't know Bella you tell me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I wish you'd come to me!"

"About?"

"LEX!"

Bella had a bewildered look about her face.

"What?!"

"I know Bella…"

Shit… Her total bitch alarm was going off. Bella shut her eyes for a moment feeling sick. She thought he punched him because of freaking Lana.

"Clark…" Bella says the nausea hitting her.

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry." Yeah you are, you idiot! She scolded herself.

He sighs and wraps his arms around her, something Bella don't deserve at the moment. He lifts her chin with his fingers.

"There's something you should know Bell."

He hands the tickets he just bought, to some random couple. They thank him profusely.

"Let's go."

I look to him oddly. He opens the truck door for me and he drives to a more secluded area.

After he parks they both sat there for a moment.

"Lana Lang wasn't my first crush."

She looked to him oddly as he ran his fingers along the steering wheel.

"You see there was this certain girl…" He smiled shaking his head.

"She sat right across from me in math in the 3rd grade. She had the cutest smile, always could make me laugh, this girl was always there when I needed her in any given situation. However, through my own guilt, I pushed those feelings away because, I thought it was wrong. I was supposed to see her in a different light. Therefore, I fought against it. I did everything, I could think of to not see her that way. But come middle school the feelings only got worse. I started to notice things about her and because, of that I began to push myself away. I started sitting with another group of friends. There's where my feelings for Lana began however, that other girl never left my mind. Lana might have lived next door but this other girl lived with me. Making her all that much harder to get over, I thought I had… but let's face it she's not someone you can just get over. Before Lana Lang was Bella Swan…"

Bella couldn't breathe, think, or talk. She swallowed back on this.

"I punched Lex Luthor because; no one kisses my girl and gets away with it. By the way… nice hook! I saw the damage you left on his face. I couldn't have been prouder!"

Bella half laughed shaking her head.

"I should have known that came from you. You're the only girl I know of that can wallop someone that way."

"I learned from the best."

He chuckles.

She wiped her eyes a bit and cleared her throat. Clark opened his door and appeared at her side. He opened the door and she stepped out. He picked her up putting her on the hood of the truck. He leans his body into Bella's her entire body awoke as he started kissing along her neck. Their lips lock and he brought her down closer to his hips. His hands were firmly around her waist. He stopped for a moment and she felt him throbbing against her. He takes in a breath and shuts his eyes for a moment.

"You make it hard to behave." He softly says.

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently pushes her back on the hood. His hand runs down her tummy. He swallowed back and quickly turned his head as if fighting something off.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded, but turned around completely. Clark leaned against the truck and she rose back up. Bella placed her arms around him with her chest pressed against his back.

"What's wrong Clark?"

He kisses her arm.

"Nothing, I just need to be careful that's all. I don't want to hurt you. That and well there are other things about me. Things I don't want to take advantage of. Temptation is heavy around you."

"Hmm, temptation?"

"Bell…" He warns softly.

"Just curious."

"I think you know very well what I mean."

"Humor me."

"What if I said, I'd the ability to see you naked?"

Bella half laughed.

"You only wish."

He turns around slowly. Bella's eyes widen.

"Clark!"

He half laughs nervously.

"You're serious aren't you?!"

"You remember the episode in the barn?"

She nodded.

"OH MY GOD! CLARK!" She punched him in the chest as if it'd really hurt him.

"Let's just say you managed to bring out two of my newly acquired abilities that day."

"I should kick your ass!"

He laughs and puts his hands along her thighs.

"It was an accident. I didn't realize what I was doing when it took place. It just well… happened. You were lying on the couch and it was as if you were laying there in the buff."

Bella blushed and looked to the ground

"Then that led to the heat vision or whatever you wish to call it. I couldn't stop the images…"

He looks down shaking his head. Her jaw drops as she remembered the hard on…

"So you were aroused!"

His eyes widen as he now seems disordered.

"Um huh?"

"I felt you Clark!"

He clears his throat.

"Yeah… sorry about that."

"Hmmm."

"So just how many times Clark?"

He narrows his eyes upon her.

"How many times have you seen me in my birthday suit?"

"Huh… look at the time…"  
"Clark!"

He takes in a breath.

"Only a handful."

"A handful!"

"You're going to kill me aren't you?"

"Seriously considering it you perv!"

But she bit her lip in thought.

"So…"  
"So?"

"What'd you think?" His eyes get as big as saucers like she floored him by her question.

"I think I'm in big trouble, that's what I think."

Bella blushed and she laugh.  
"I should be mad at you!"

"Bell you're the only one I've seen like that…" He hints.

"I can control it now."

"Is that so?"

He nods.

"So how many times since you've learned to control it?"

"Jesus…" He says looking ill.

"Come on Clark…"

He narrowed his eyes and rose up two fingers. Her jaw dropped.

"And they were?"

"I think you're merely trying to torture me now."

"Precisely, we both know I can't physically harm you, so I'm doing it through humiliation."

"I can see that…"

He sighs.

"There was one time you were leaving my room…"

"Oh?"

He nods.

"I saw your rear…" He says with a blush.

"And the other…?"

He squinted his eyes tightly shut.

"Just now, when I laid you down on the truck.'

"CLARK KENT!" She scolded, but was entirely red in the face not able to stop laughing.

"I should be furious."

"Actually, yes you should be…"

He was floored looking her in the eyes.

"Why aren't you?"

She shrugged.

"I guess I get you more than I ever realized."

The both grew serious on this.

"I think you're right."

He caressed her cheek looking Bella in the eyes.

"You asked what I thought… You're breath taking Bell. All the more reason it's hard resisting the urge, to take a peek."

"And I thought you were a good boy Clark."

"I was until teenage Bella came along."


	8. It Sucks To Be Me

**I do not own Smallville or Twilight. Read and review thanks! Hoping to get to chapters 9-15 soon to fix out of POV's**

_**(Keep in mind that this Clark has slightly grown up differently. Therefore, he will think and act differently. He's grown up with a teenage girl unlike in Smallville, whereas he had to learn a lot of things on his own or through his parents. In this story, he's had Bella to help him through these things. Therefore, his abilities come a bit quicker do to a rapider adolescence thanks to Bella. This Clark is also slightly darker and not as naïve. He also thinks like a teenage guy actually would! Yet, he's still a gentleman or tries to be. There were something's that bothered me about Smallville, that never touched base. So I'm adding my own spicy flare to it. So he's about to discover certain things that Smallville didn't quite cover. But considering it was cable television lol well… onto the story. Sexy times ahead and will be getting more in depth.)**_

Clark leans against the entrance of the barn. Bella's belting out lyrics to some song she's listening to. He's laughing to himself as she's dancing about the barn. She's entirely too cute for words sometimes. He thinks to himself. Her eyes open and she starts to stumble back as she catches him watching.

"CLARK!"

He appears behind her breaking her fall. She hits Clark on the arm.

"Quit doing that! It freaks me out!"

Clark can't help, but to laugh.

"You would have heard me if you hadn't had your headphones blaring."

"I doubt that!"

"The bus is about to be here."

She sighs and grabs her backpack. Clark takes her hand as they make their way to the bus. They actually make it in time. Of course all eyes are on them, the "new" couple. Clark ignores Lana's piercing gaze. They sit in front of Whitney and Chloe. Pete sighs in his seat. Bella peers over at him.

"Well I still love ya Petey!"

He chuckles.

"Thanks Bella."

"No problem."

"Just don't tell Clark." He teases with a wink.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it."

Clark roll my eyes, but with a smile.

"Lost interest already huh?" Clark whispers.

"Eh, it was good while it lasted."

He sighs as if truly disappointed.

"Well at least I got one weekend."

She softly laughs and leans into his shoulder. Her hands wrap around his arm. Clark kisses the top of her head.

"What's that?" He questions as she takes out an application from her backpack.

"It's for the Talon Theater. They're hiring part time."

"You're getting a job?"

"Trying."

"Huh…"

"Well think about it Clark. We could have our own vehicle!"

He smiles.

"That would be pretty cool."

"Yep."

"You'd look really cute in that red vest."

"Watch it Clark!"

He laughs.

"Nah, I think you'd like working there."

"Then that leaves you to help with all the chores!" She hints.

"Yep sure does slacker."

This was a constant ongoing joke. What took Bella hours, to do took him only minutes. A lot of times Clark would help with her chores as well. It hardly seemed fair to him that she'd be busting a sweat and he was already done. She's filling out her application when the thunder sounded. Bella jumped marking across her paper.

"Damn…"

Johnathon claims Charlie's the reason for Bella's vivid language. She doesn't curse all the time, but sometimes it just pops out. Clark always just thought it was kind of funny. She clears her throat.

"Sorry…"

Clark merely shrugs. It thuds again and she clenches tightly to her pen. The Kent's think it's because of the meteor shower that she reacts this way to storms. His parents explained to Clark once how loud it was and how frightened Bella remained. He didn't remember much of that day neither does Bella. Clark noted how she looked out the window. The clouds were getting pretty dark. he put his arm around her. She stuffs her pen and application back into her bag.

The bus pulled up to the school. They made their way out and the ground shakes beneath them as the lightening continued to strike. Clark could make out Bella's heart racing and she's shaking. They're heading inside and she's rushing to her locker.

"What's with her?" Pete questions.

"She's just not too crazy about storms."

Pete laughs.

"Be nice Pete."

"Come on Clark, it's just a storm."

The blunder happens again and Bella closes her eyes. Clark put a hand to her shoulder. Bella swallowed back and grabbed her books.

"What's wrong Bella? You're afraid you'll find out you're not in Kansas anymore?"

Clark rolled his eyes and smacked him in the back of the head. He laughed and heads on to class. Clark takes her books and walked with her to class. Chloe narrowed her eyes at Bella during class. The two seem to forget that Bella was in a horrible car accident, lost her father, and her mother just recently died all because of that day. Clark took in a breath on this thought. The day he arrived…

Clark looked out the window in thought. Often, he wondered how she doesn't hate his very existence. It's more that obvious he the cause to a lot of things off about Smallville. From Clark's knowledge it'd only been since that very day. All these lives affected by him. Bella would have had a chance at a normal life. However, he looked upon her and selfishly thought then he wouldn't be in her life. He'd have probably never even met her.

The wind outside picks up and the lightning strikes nearby. Bella covers her ears and Chloe and Pete are laughing at how she's acting. Come on guys… not cool. Clark thinks irritably. Bella raises up a book trying to hide her face as she takes the notes off the board. The entire building shakes as it hits again and Bella jumps. Pete laughs even harder, he cuts them a look. Clark gripped his desk with crossness.

"Enough…" He warned harshly.

They both clear their throats and look to Clark oddly. That's something he never does. They were pressing his buttons though. This is hard enough on her without them acting like that. Bella brings up her hood over her face during class. She keeps her head down and continues this even as their assignments are handed out.

The storm continues throughout the day. Bella keeps quiet. They have to go outside to head the cafeteria for lunch. The storm hasn't really let up. They're halfway there when the lightning strikes a nearby transformer. Clark's eyes widen as it sends a bolt about the area. He immediately grabbed Bella seeing the pole about to come down. He braced his body around hers and can hear her screaming. Once it died down they all looked to one another.

"Everyone ok?"

They nod towards Clark. He didn't do anything to give him away. He didn't need to. Clark just placed himself over Bella. Pete and Chloe look to her concerned. Bella kept her head down.

"Hey are you guys alright?" One of the male teachers hollered out.

"Yeah." Clark called out.

He nods.

"Ok well you all need to come back inside and take cover. A warning's been called out."

Clark hurriedly took Bella's hand and they headed inside. The teachers are lining the students up against the wall. They line get up against the wall. Bella's practically hyperventilating. This girl fears nothing this seems to be her one weakness. Everyone has something Clark supposed. He'd just learned his as of late. However, he narrowed his eyes upon Bella. Well make that two weaknesses…

They hear the sirens going off and Clark put his arms around Bella. The wind picks up even heavier. The windows start to break and there's a slight suction coming about the air. Clark realized he felt it before anyone else. He literally placed Bella in-between his legs. The loud train track like sound begins and everyone begins to panic. The teachers are yelling something, but the sound is so loud no one can hear them. Bella's hiding her face into his chest. Clark sees something flying in and Chloe's coming to her feet, just as the metal object is soaring past. Clark reaches out yanking her down it barely misses her.

"STAY DOWN!"

She nods and Whitney checks her over.

Something else comes sailing through and Pete covers one of the cheerleaders.

"PETE!" Clark calls out as the branch hits him in the head.

Bella turns checking on him.

"Bell please." Clark brings her back towards him as debris continues to coast about the hallway.

What seemed like forever ended in a matter of seconds. So much was going on. Clark checked Bella over and once he saw she was ok he made his way to Pete.

"I'm ok." Clark nodded looking to the bump on his head.

He gives him the back off Clark look as the cheerleader was clinging to him. Clark tried not to laugh considering the situation. He got the point and gave Pete his moment of heroism.

"Is he ok?"

Clark half smiled shaking his head.

"He's perfectly fine."

She nods as they look around making sure everyone's accounted for and ok. It's just something you pick up in their family. You start feeling responsible for everyone. Clark the only one with abilities yet he noticed his parents and Bella seem to put the weight on their shoulders as well. Once they see everyone's ok. Bella wraps her arms around Clark's neck. Pete gives him that grin showing that the blonde cheerleader next to him was doing the same thing. Go Pete. Clark found himself thinking.

Once everything dies down the teachers send them home for the day. The school only had a bit of window, and roof damage. However, some of the students weren't too thrilled with their vehicles. Clark tried calling his mom and dad to check on them, but there's no answer. He looked to Bella concerned as they headed home on foot. Once they cut through the cornfield or what was left of it. He picked her up and took off.

They headed inside the house looking around.

"Mom? Dad?"

Clark called out seeing the house also was slightly damaged. They both turned as Clark's father enters the house. He looks to Clark frantically.

"Clark I can't find your mother."

They all exchanged a glance. Clark rushed outside and began to scan the area. He focused and listened to everything around him. Clark picked up the slightest of whimpers and dart his head that direction. He took off and found his mother in the field.

"MOM!"

"I'm alright Clark, but I think my leg's broken."

Clark nodded and picked her up.

"The herd got startled once the storm hit. I couldn't get away from the stampede in time."

Clark rushed her back to the house.

"Oh thank God." His dad rushed over and Bella covered her mouth, making her way over.

"Martha…"

"I'm ok John. It's just my leg."

He takes her from Clark's hold and kisses her forehead. He hurriedly places her in the truck.

Bella and Clark hop in the back.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"It's just a broken leg and a few bruises. I imaged her over Bell. She's going to be ok."

She sighs in relief.

Thankfully, that's all it was. They cast her leg and said they'd keep her for a few days.

"Bella sweetheart I'm ok…" My mom says hugging her.

Bella starts crying against his mother's shoulder.

"Aww, hun calm down now I'm alright."

Clark and Johnathon exchanged a look. He half smiles shaking his head and puts his arm around her shoulder.

"We're all ok." Johnathon says trying to reassure Bella as well.

Bella nods as she rises up. She wipes her eyes and clears her throat. Johnathon stays with Martha that night and they insist Bella and Clark head back.

Clark checks on the cattle and barn first. They board up what broken windows there were and clean up the mess left behind. Bella picks up a shard of glass and cuts her finger.

"Dammit."

Her and that language, Clark thinks shaking his head in thought and crouched over looking at her finger.

"Should have let me pick that up."

"I'm fine Clark."

"Hmm."

Clark picks her up and grabs the first aid kit. He cleaned and bandaged her finger up.

"Didn't have to amputate."

"Funny aren't you?"

She looks around for a minute as he leaning against the counter. Clark's hands are on her legs.

"Thank you by the way?"

"For?"

"I think we both know…"

Neither, of them says anything else on the matter. Clark just nods and put his arms around her.

Bella fixes something for them to eat and Clark sat the table. This felt a bit strange in a way. It was like playing house with Bella. It kind of made him think about the future a bit. Not that he'd ever say that to her. Let's not send her running for the hills just yet. He grinned in thought.

"What are you smiling about?"

She asks as she puts the food on the table. The thought of this being us in years to come that's what, but he swallowed it back.

"I think you burnt the biscuits."

Her eyes widen as she rushes to the stove.

"Oh no!" She groans as she takes them out from the oven.

"I've never burnt anything before!"

She was right. Bella's never burnt anything she's cooked before. In fact Bella's quite a cook. However, if she felt near as nervous as Clark did at the moment. He understood how she burned the biscuits.

She sighs tossing them in the trash. Clark caught one before it landed and eat it anyway.

"Clark!"

"They're not too bad."

"You seriously, didn't have to do that."

He shrugged.

"It looks good Bella."

"Um thanks."

They both sat down and both seemed to be a bit red in the face. They've been alone before in the house, but not since they'd begun their relationship. She blushed a bit as she passes Clark the chicken.

"It's so quiet…" She says.

"I can fix that."

He zips over and puts on the radio. She laughs.

"Better?" Clark questioned as he sat back down.

"Much, better Mork!"

"That again?" Clark looked agitated; holding a chicken leg in his hand.

"Yep, seems to be your thing."

"Huh…"

"Don't go getting a big head now Clark. Eat your chicken."

He bit into the meat and Bella grinned evilly.

"And don't you even think about doing your little pervy X- ray vision thing."

Clark choked back on his chicken a bit.

She laughs and sips from her tea.

Afterword, they did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. They both leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Want to watch TV or something?"

"Sure."

Clark grabbed the remote and they both sat on the couch. This felt so odd with Clark's parents not here. Clark felt like there were camera's everywhere and they were secretly being set up. Like the moment he did something sexual, alarms would go off and s.w.a.t would be at their door. He shrugged back in thought.

Totally worth it…

Bella laid her head down in his lap once Clark picked out a movie on TV.

Bella had a thing for comedies and she was a closet romantic. Something only Clark knew, tomboy at heart, but complete mush behind that tough exterior. Clark remembered catching her all teary eyed to a couple of romantic comedies or just romantic films in general. She'd always have some excuse or would play it off. There was one time, he remembered, she actually shut off the TV, and buried the remote as if to fool Clark that it was somehow, stuck on that channel.

One of her favorite ongoing jokes though was Mork and Mindy ones. It was an old series where Robin Williams played an alien of course. Ha, ha right? There are still times she'll poke fun at him and call Clark, Mork just to mess with him. That was her way of calling him alien. She'd be the only one to ever get away with that. That's what she was referring to earlier in the dining room earlier. Only now, Clark guessed in a way, she was Mindy… he thought of the irony to that.

"What's going on in those gears of yours Clark?"

She questioned looking up at him. He swallowed back on this. With narrowed eyes he says nothing. Clark ran his fingers along her cheek, down her neck and arm. The urge to touch her came naturally, however, so did Clarks fears. He found himself being extra cautious. His body was like a massive weapon or so it felt at times, last thing Clark wanted was anything like the barn episode again. Which he still hated himself for. His perverseness alone almost got her killed.

Clark wasn't sure what he could or couldn't do in this relationship. Clearly, he wasn't human. Could he even give Bella everything a normal man could? He took her hand as these things came to mind. Clark brought it to his lips and kissed it. That's another thing. He was beginning to realize his feelings were growing more and more intense. She rolled back over facing the TV. She continues to hold Clark's hand wrapping it around her waist. Honestly, around Bella Clark felt human, almost too human; which is something he'd really have to watch.

Once the movie's over Bella raises from the couch.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for bed."

Clark nodded looking to the time. However, the idea of her in the shower messed with his head. Clark shut his eyes to avoid temptation. It was a constant battle to be respectful. He heard the shower start upstairs and took in a breath. That was the problem, he knew how easy it would be to have a peek. Clark could simply watch everything she was doing. The mere idea aroused him. Come on Clark. Its Bella don't be a jerk. He rubbed his face in misery and decided to distract himself. He called his dad and checked to see how his mom was doing. Clark talked to the both of them for a little while.

Dad took the phone once more.

"So what are you two up to?"

Without thinking…

"Bella's taking a shower."

Johnathon sighed as if agitated.

"I mean she's getting ready for bed."

"Hmm."

"Dad…" Clark hinted pinching the bridge of his nose. Like this wasn't hard enough.

"You two behave…"

"Ok…" I say not sure what else to say to that.

He hangs up and Clark stands there staring at the phone like it bit him. She comes down the stairs. Bella's hair was still damp, beads of water ran down her neck, and she was in that black tank pajama set of hers. I'm so dead. Clark thought repeatedly as he stood there drooling all over himself.

"What's with you?"

Are you kidding me? Clark thinks rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nothing. I better go shower now."

She shrugs and makes her way to the fridge.

Clark turned the water to ice cold and stood under it. Once I'm done with my shower. Clark brushed his teeth and hair. He wrapped the white towel around him and head to his room. Bella's pacing her room on the phone with Chloe. She stops when she sees him. Her eyes widen a bit and she shuts her door. Clark shrugged on this and got ready in his room.

Clark heard her door open again and she knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" He taunted and plopped down on his bed.

"Housekeeping."

"Housekeeping huh?"

The door opens. She leans against my doorway. Her arms folded about her chest.

"How's Chloe?"

"Eavesdropping now Clark?"

"Not really considered eavesdropping, when you're hearing's as good as mine."

She narrowed her eyes as if something was dawning on her.

"That's how you find out about Lex? Isn't it?"

Clark nodded.

"It wasn't intentional Bell. I just happened to of picked it up."

"When we were in the hall?"

Clark nodded again.

"Jesus, I was whispering."

"Didn't sound like whispering. It was like you both were in the room."

Bella makes a certain face, one that rather bothers Clark. It's like she was hiding something else.

"Anything else I need to know about?"

She shakes her head.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Clark, just hit my gag reflex that's all."

He laughs.

"That bad huh?"

She wrinkled her nose.

"Revolting."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

She lies down next to Clark. The both of them stare at the ceiling for a moment. Bella eventually rolls over and lays on his chest. Clark pulled the comforter over them and cut off the lamp.

"Goodnight Bell."

"Night Mork."

Clark shook his head and playfully popped her on the butt. His eyes widen though as he felt the bareness of skin. Clark realized her shorts had hiked up a bit. He curiously kept his hand there and gently felt around. Clark felt her giggling against him. He cleared his throat and move his hand.

Halfway through the night though. Clark's startled as Bella's laying across his chest, but whimpering. Clark narrowed his eyes and reached over cutting the lamp on. Her nails are digging into his chest. Clark swallowed back and gently ran his fingers along her hair and scooted up a bit.

"No! Please…NO!"

"Hey… Bell…" He shook her a bit.

She gasped out and nearly shot off the bed. He raised a brow at this and reached for her.

"It's ok. Just a dream."

She nods looking around. Her heart slows back down. Clark brought her back along his chest.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Something had you pretty spooked."

"Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't care about that Bella."

She nods, but her eyes start to close once more, and he reaches over cutting the lamp off again.

The next morning, he woke to see Bella looking at him. He kissed her forehead and stretch out his arms. He looked back down though and a good amount of cleavage showing under her tank. Bella grins watching his reaction. Clark goes to say something and she grabs his hand and places it on one of her breasts. His eyes nearly roll into the back of my head. Clark swallowed and hard. She was actually giving him permission to explore. Bella was his first experience period with anything like this. First off he wasn't not human… Clark didn't know about things normal teenage guys did; about porn and other things, he remembered Pete telling him about. Clark knew it existed, but that's about where his knowledge ended. He was literally learning everything about the female body and about his own body through Bella. So was she, however, both of them were virgins, and hadn't a clue exactly what they were doing.

Clark was more or less taking her lead on this. He ran his hand along them and watch as her nipples begin to grow hard and poke through her tanktop. Clark thought he was going to die. He was growing harder than ever, but couldn't move his hand and didn't want to. Clark found himself thinking very, very bad things. He ran a finger along one of her nipples and she does this back arching thing. Before Clark realized it, he was lavishly kissing her, and humping the poor girl like a wild animal, that'd just been uncaged. There's this pressure continuing to build up below. It's so intense it causes him concern. Clark stopped and gritted his teeth he was aching so badly. It felt the way it did in the barn that day.

"Clark?"

"I'm ok just need a breather."

She softly laughs and kisses his cheek.

"It's time for school anyway."

Clark looked to the time. Bella got up and headed to the bathroom. However, she stops at the doorway and turns towards Clark. She smiles and flashed him. Clark's jaw dropped as she flashed him. It's one thing to see them through X-ray vision, something entirely different when she allowed him to see. Clark's mouth watered at the sight. Everything about her was so perfect. He wanted to touch them, to run his tongue along them. She heads into the bathroom, where he hears her shut and lock the door. Oh it gets worse. At that point, Clark looks down and sees he's stroking himself and not just any minor touching. Clark knew he should stop. This isn't him! He'd never done this! He was full on going to town and couldn't stop. He wanted her so bad it was unreal. Her name's on the tip of his tongue as he kept going. Clark quickly reached over and grabbed her pillow biting into it. Her scent was still on the pillow making it that much easier to picture. Clark kept imagining what it'd be like. He never felt so good, this was so new to him. That pressure within him fired like a bat out of hell. It was the most incredible thing Clark had ever felt. He was covered in sweat, but finally felt relaxed. At least for a moment.

"Oh no…" He muttered once he was done he looked to the ceiling to see a perfect round hole in it.

"Guess that answers my question." He uttered in misery.

This was his first time of what humans called masturbating. Clark looked to the small hole above him… he felt ill and cover his face with the pillow. This literally meant one thing; if he was to ever have sex with Bella he'd kill her! Clark was worried about breaking something, not literally firing a hole within her! He quickly adjusted, and throw the covers back over him. What's wrong with me?! Bella enters the room after she's done in the bathroom.

"Something wrong slugger?"

"Are you sweating?"

"Clark why are you breathing so hard?"

Clark didn't move the pillow. He couldn't bear to face her. He felt her tugging the pillow away from his face.

"Clark? What's wrong?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Clark?!" She shakes him.

"Please you're scaring me! Did I do something wrong?"

Clark looked to her like she'd lost her mind. Why would she think that? Bella narrowed her eyes and looked to the ceiling above them.

"Um what's that?"

Clark hopped out of the bed. It seemed to be one thing after another. It's bad enough what he'd just discovered about his body YET AGAIN! But to tell his girlfriend, he couldn't help it, Clark had to pleasure himself while she was in the bathroom… he couldn't wait?!

"Did you do that?"

Clark paced the room.

"Clark, it's me remember? Talk to me please!"

"Bell please… trust me you don't want to know."

"Clark, we were friends, long before we started dating. Now tell me. You can trust me, I promise."

Clark sat down at his computer chair and still couldn't face her.

"Bell, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry Clark?"

"Well for one thing it seems I can't stop being a freakish pervert. The other is that hole… yes, is from me. But the way it got there…" His entire body was hot with humiliation. Why can't he be normal?! Clark thought in agony.

Bella makes her way over and leans over me wrapping her arms around him.

"How'd the hole get there Clark?"

"I was thinking about you and…"

"Clark… were you masturbating?" She questions, but softly. How's she know these things? How is she so chill about it? She doesn't even sound angry! Clark continued to wonder.

He nodded feeling like the biggest JERK!

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Clark. If anything you're more human than you think."

"What human leaves a hole in their ceiling afterword?!"

"Knock it off Clark. Look at me."

He forced his eyes upon her. She sat in his lap.

"For one thing, what you did wasn't wrong! Everyone pleasures themselves from time to time. They're lying if they say they don't."

How embarrassing is it that my girlfriend has to give him this speech? Ok so Johnathon had somewhat, but not to this extent. Clark seriously doubted his father ever thought his first sexual experience, would be putting a hole through his ceiling as well.

"You're just a late bloomer that's all."

Clark looked to her in disbelief..

"Late bloomer?"

"Well yeah, I thought you'd been hitting that release valve already. I mean damn Clark no wonder you left a hole in the ceiling. I probably would have too!"

She says with a smile, and pecks him on the cheek. However, his thoughts are now distracted with something else.

"Wait… so you…?" What Clark wouldn't give to see that!

"Well… yeah…" She says with a blush.

"Especially, since…" She takes in a breath.

"You and I…" She hints.

So not helping me Bella, only making the urge that much stronger to take a peek at night. Then of course I'd promptly, put a hole in your wall. Then you'd certainly know I was being pervy as she so calls it. Clark thinks again losing his mind.

"Come on Clark we're teenagers and we're hormonal…" That's an understatement.

She puts her forehead to mine. She looks back to the ceiling after too long.

"So you like shot bullets or something?"

He didn't know what that was! He found himself yelling in his head. Clark grimaced in thought. Her fingers ran through his hair. He swore she had to be the most understanding person on this planet! Bella, he knew she should be slapping him hardcore. Calling Clark names! Telling him how she HATED HIM! She should have ran from him years ago. If anything just now! Her alien boyfriend just put a hole in the ceiling, while thinking about having sex with her. That's not Bella though. No she's sitting in Clark's lap playing with his hair, telling him it's ok. But it's NOT! What if they were actually having sex? Clarks hands tremble in thought.

"You know what this means right?"

"Yeah, that I can never give you everything!"

She cuts him this astonished look.

"Clark, stop beating yourself up over something you can't control."

"I'm just saying if you want to end this now…"

She grits her teeth and hops out of Clark's lap.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me. I won't hold it against you if you break this off now. I wouldn't blame you."

Her jaw drops.

"You're something else Clark Kent! You know that! I'm not dating you for SEX! You blockhead! You're not getting rid of me that easy! So WRONG try again! If you want to push me away, it's going to take an act of god! You might be built like one Clark, but even you can't tell me who to love!"

He froze at her words and she covered her mouth, realizing what she said as well. She makes a gasping sound, her entire face is rosy red, and she bolts out of his room. Clark heard her rushing to get dressed. Clark tried to move, but her words had him stunned. This seemed to be a day of revelations for the both of them.

Before long, Clark hear the front door slam. He finally, forced himself up. He was moving slower than Clark ever had. Literal human speed, he was in a daze.

"Even you can't tell me who to love!"

Clark just sat there like an idiot. She totally threw him off. In roundabout way Bella just said she loved Clark. But why? All he kept doing is proving what a screw up he was. How could she possibly love me?! Clark continued with this inner battle.

Clark headed out and used his X-ray vision to see her getting on the bus. He sighed in thought and took off for school. After he entered the building, Clark zoned into the sound of Bella crying and Chloe's off in a corner hugging her. He winced and that odd heart dropping feeling hits him. Clark never ever wanted Bella to cry because of something he'd said or done. Pete looks to Clakr.

"Dude, since when does she cry?" It was a known fact that Bella wasn't much of a crier.

Since she started dating an idiot that's when, Clark thinks making his way over and looked to Chloe.

"May I take over from here?"

She nods and flashes a smile upon Bella. He takes Bella's hand and walks her outside the building.

"Bell, it wasn't my intention to hurt you with what I said. You must understand, I don't ever want you to feel stuck. I know being with me is not exactly a normal…" She puts a finger to his lips.

"I don't want normal. Don't you see Clark? I've had feelings for you, way before you ever had them for me. This for me has been something that's been building and only growing stronger as time goes by. This isn't some silly crush to me! This is just something we work around and figure out! That doesn't mean we just give up! I knew what I was getting into, the moment, I agreed to this relationship. I've no regrets! I'm not going anywhere! DEAL WITH IT CLARK KENT! YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME UNTIL YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE ME! BECAUSE, THAT'S THE ONLY WAY THIS IS EVER OVER BETWEEN US!"

His heart was sprinting. Clark was sure it was going to leap out of his chest. He pulled her into him and kissed her more avidly, than he ever has. He dropped his backpack onto the ground and picked her up. Her legs wrap around his waist. They freeze however, as they hear clapping and hoots, and hollers. Bella's eyes widen and they stay put. They both slowly turn towards the other students.

"Go Clark!" Pete hollered.

Bella's biting her lower lip as he leans into her.

"I love you too." Clark whispered and kissed her lips once more before letting her down.

Clark then took her hand as they head to class. Meanwhile, He's sitting there trying to think of how to make all this work. It was obvious; Bella and Clark couldn't keep our hands off one another. He also couldn't very well keep putting holes in the house. Clark covered his face and a small groan escaped. He needed to get that hole fixed before his parents got home. Clark sure didn't want to explain that to either of them. His mother would have a runaway and his dad, would lock Bella away in a tower, somewhere, where Clark could never get to her again. Not that Clark could blame him.

After school Bella takes her application into the theater. Clark was scoping out some of the damage the small tornado left that passed through. Bella comes out all smiles. Lex is walking past with Lana and Clark was across the street from them. Screams are heard as shots are being fired from a black car driving past.

Bella turns shoving Lex and Lana out of the line of fire. Clark didn't have time to even think. He shot across and took the hit. He vanished afterword, so not to raise suspicion. Afterword Clark ducked into an alleyway, he checked himself over. He narrowed his eyes as he took the bullet from his chest. Clark looked upon it in disbelief and watched as his body healed. He peered over at Bella who's looking over her entire body. Her heart was racing proving, Bella, knew she should have been hit.

"Are you both ok?"

She helps them to their feet. Clark shut his eyes as the realization is finally hitting him. Bella had just risked her life to save Lana and Lex's. Two people she didn't even get along with. She wasn't even aware of what he'd done. No one knew. He watched as she checked them over.

"Again?" Lex questions looking amazed.

Bella rolls her eyes.

"That's twice…" Lex says shaking his head.

"Twice?" Lana questions.

"This girl has saved me twice now!"

Lana looks to be in disbelief.

"You mean Bella?" She says in disbelief and distastefully.

One of you could have possibly died Lana! Clark thought bitterly. He was slightly angry with Bella for having done that. Clark felt her life was more important than either of theirs. She had no business doing that! None, whatsoever! His hands balled up in thought.

Bella however, grows pale. Her heart rate is starting to slow down. Come on Bella stay on your feet. She's going into shock… Clark thinks in a panic.

"Hey are you ok?"

"BELLA!" Lana says putting a hand to her forehead.

Bella's eyes close and Lex catches her as she passes out cold. There was no way Clark could get there without revealing himself. He barely made it out before anyone saw him when he took the hit. Clark looked to the bullet wondering how; he himself took such a hit. How was he still standing? Clark put the bullet in his pocket. He zipped up his jacket to cover the hole in his shirt.

"Bella?" He questions and shakes her slightly, trying to get her to stir awake.

"Wake up now…"

This is where Clark's acting skills had to come in. He took in a breath. His entire body however, completely on edge. There were a million things going through his mind at the moment.

"What happened?! BELL!"

He rushed over and took Bella from Lex's hold.

"Bella?"

Clark looked to Lex in a panic. He knew she was ok, He'd scanned her over. However, Clark had to make it look convincing. No one had even taken notice he was there, not even Bella. Clark was lucky in that sense that he could get to her in time.

"What's going on?!"

"Easy, now Clark, there was some sort of drive by shooting. Bella shoved Lana and I out of the way."

Drive by? Clark thought, he saw it those men looked to be aiming directly at him! What have you gotten yourself into?! Lex looks to Bella as she starts to come to. Clark sighed in relief and he pulled her into his chest.

"There's something about you isn't there?" Lex says quietly looking upon her.

Clark wasn't sure he liked how he said that. Like there was something behind that. Lex smiles shaking his head.

"Clark?"

Bella says looking around as he placed her down. She reaches to her temples. Clark knew she was still looking for the bullet. Her eyes darted around the entire area. Her hands shook. Police arrived and started to question everyone that was outside and making sure everyone was ok thankfully no one was hurt. Once it's all taken care off I look to Bella.

"We need to talk."

She looks to him oddly. Clark takes her to the alleyway he was in earlier. He took the bullet out from his pocket. Bella looked to him astonished.

"How'd?"

"What were you thinking?!"

She narrows her eyes.

"I saw what you did Bella."

"And what were you thinking Clark?"

"That's different and we both know that."

"How?! We both know you haven't exactly been bulletproof tested."

"Well you for certain are not!"

"I don't know what to tell you Clark. I just reacted. I didn't think!"

"Well you should have! Do you realize what this could have done to you Bella! You're human! You're not me! I could have lost you! THEN WHAT!"

She lowers her head.

"Bella! LOOK AT ME! PLEASE PROMISE ME YOU WON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

She nods and he wrapped his arms around her. Clark glanced yet, again upon the bullet. He shut his eyes tightly and clench it upon his fist.

"Are you ok?"

Clark sighed.

"Yes Bell."

"Did it hurt?"

"A little yes."

"Where?"

Clark pulled a back and unzipped his jacket showing the hole. She narrowed her eyes and lifted his shirt.

"Jesus Clark, there's nothing there…"

Her fingers ran along his chest. Then she rests her forehead against Clark's chest as if taking it all in herself.

"Now you see why you can't be doing that right? I would have taken care of the situation. It's my responsibility not yours."

"How is it yours?"

"Haven't I done enough to this town? Isn't it time I make up for it?"

"How? By playing hero?"

Clark shrugged. Isn't that what you were doing? He thought still floored by all this.

She shakes her head on this.

"Since when did you decide this Clark?"

"Come on Bell. I just witnessed my girlfriend willingly; risk her life to save two people, she can't even stand!"

She looks to the ground again.

"I don't know whether to admire you or shout at you for hours on end!"

"Shout at me then if it makes you feel better!"

"Bella…"

"Clark… You know I will support you in anything you do. I always have. All I ask is that you remember you too are vulnerable. Your life matters just as much as anyone else's! If anything ever happened to you…" She shakes her head. Your life means more. Clark thinks again feeling ill about all this.

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

"You say that now Clark."

"You need to trust me."

She nods.

"I'd just like to think that there is more to me Bell. There's a reason behind all I can do. There has to be. If anything you just opened my eyes to that."

She smiles.

"I've always thought the same. You were put here for a reason Clark. I've always felt that way."

"Then let's find out what it is together." Clark says with a shrug.

She softly laughs.

"SO I'm your wingman?"

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have by my side. I trust in you more than anyone, even mom and dad."

"Clark…"

"I mean it. I'd like you there along the way as I figure all this out. You get me more than anyone. You literally know everything about me. I need you Bella."

"You need me?"

"I most certainly do, I'll always need you. All the more reason for you not to be making life altering decisions such as you had today. Let that be my job not yours!"

She bites her bottom lip.

"Very well… just let me know when, what, and how I can help."

Clark smiled and kissed her forehead. He wasn't even sure where he should begin. Things around Smallville had been getting a bit insane. Crime had risen and Chloe's wall of weird was only growing with strange phenomenon. Who knows maybe this would get him a step closer to finding out who he was? Where did he come from? Who are his biological parents?

"I will." Whilst doing my damnest to keep you safe. Clark thinks to himself.

He couldn't lie though even to himself. He was scared. He hadn't a clue what he'd learn when it came time if that time ever came. What would happen from there? What would happen between Bella and Clark? He just knew he couldn't lose her. Clark wasn't lying. He really does love her. He knew they hadn't been dating long, but there's history that's only built up to this very day.

Clark narrowed his eyes thinking about the tornado yesterday, his mother in the hospital with a broken leg, and Bella almost bit a bullet and to save Lex and Lana of all people? Could things get crazier?

"Why don't we go visit mom? Bring her something that doesn't taste like cardboard."

Bella smiled and puts her arms around his neck.

"She'd like that. Maybe we could get her some flowers?"

"Sounds good to me"

"I got the job by the way."

"Congrats! I guess that means I no longer have to pay!"

"Funny guy Clark."


	9. Rolling With Punches, Sucking Faces

Chapter 9

_**I do not own Smallville or Twilight. Read and review please thank you.**_

Bellapov

"Wait you're running the theater?"

I shrug as I grab my cup of coffee to head next door.

"They seriously hired you?"

"Yep."  
"But the only experience you have is running a farm."

"Yeah, you know how we ranchers are we can't count for shit." I roll my eyes and start to walk away.  
"Look Bella I'm sorry I just…"  
I turn towards her.

"Just what?"

"Thank you. You know for the other day."

I nod and start towards the door.

"You're making a mistake though."

I curiously turn back around facing her.

"And what might that be?"

"You and Clark, even you must see that it doesn't make sense."

I have a good laugh at this.

"You just can't help yourself can you?"

"Bella I mean no disrespect, but honestly look at him then look at you. Tell me do you honestly see a future with him? You would have been better off if they had adopted you instead. It's a pity your mother had to suffer for so long. Think about it, if she had died that day. Things would have worked out the best for everyone."

I grit my teeth and make my way over to her. I grab her by the collar of her shirt and shove her against the counter.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER AGAIN!"  
She slaps me across the face and I grab her by the hair.

"LADIES!" I sneer seeing Lex.

I feel a set of hands along me as both men start pulling Lana and I off each other.

Lana grabs a chair and goes to throw it into my face. Lex rips it out of her hand and shoves her into a chair.

"Cool off!"

"You wanna fight me princess? You had better get some training first."

Lex seems muddled as I say this. Clark's hold gets slightly tighter on me.

"Now I'm curious." Lex says with a grin.

"LEX!" Clark warns.

"What you're not?"

"You want to talk to me about what makes sense Lana? You're a pretty girl that could have damn near any man she wanted. But your attitude ROYALLY SUCKS!"

Lex raises his brows at me and shakes his head.

"Bell…" Clark says in his soft warning voice and starts leading me out.

I grit my teeth and put on my vest for work.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine Clark."

"What was that about anyhow?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Bell, you can tell me. You know that right?"

I sigh, knowing how he used to feel about her so talking bad about her to him felt wrong.

"Just Lana proving how stupid she was."

"Everything ok?"

Johnathon questions as he makes his way out of the truck.

"Peachy."

He cups my chin.

"Where'd that come from?"

"Nobody important, I got to get to work."

He nods, but looks to Clark.

"What brings you two into town anyway?"

They both just shrug.

"Um ok… I'll see you tonight."

"Call when you're done. One of us will fetch you."

"Fetch huh?"

Johnathon smiles. Clark shakes his head grinning as he leans against the truck.

"Later Bell, good luck."

So he's not going to chew me out for trying to smash in Lana's face? No… _what were you thinking Bell!? _Maybe, he's just waiting until he gets me alone.

"So you're the new girl?"

I nod as I put on my vest and pull my hair up. The older man shrugs.

"Well I'm Tony and I'll be training you. On Monday through Thursdays it'll just be you running the place. We don't get much business. On Friday and Saturday it'll just be you and one other person. We are closed Sundays."

"Sounds good."

The man looked to be about Johnathon's age. He seemed nice enough. He was shorter though and had a bit of a beer belly.

"You sure came in handy. I've been having to work both shifts."  
"That's gotta stink."

He smiles.

"Certainly does."

He starts showing me where everything is, how to work the register, and where to clock in.

"Well I'll be in my office if you need anything."

I nod as I look around taking it all in. There were a few customers nothing I couldn't handle. The job itself wasn't so bad.

"Hey! I didn't know you were working here now."

I smile.

"Hey Kenny, little late for a movie I'm about to lock up."

"Actually, I'm here for an application."

I point out Tony's office.

"He's the one to go to."

"Ah…"

"So how's Clark these days?"  
I narrow my eyes confused. Kenny Braverman was one of Clark's best friends or so used to be. I noticed they weren't hanging out as much not since high school started. He started hanging out with Pete and Whitney more these days. Kenny was built a lot like Clark, he too rather attractive. He'd dark sandy brown hair and green eyes.

"Um good actually." I say with a shrug.

I guess they hadn't really been talking at all these days. Kenny always seemed really nice.

"That's good. Tell him I said not to be a stranger."

"Sure will do. You should stop by the farm sometime."  
"I may do that."

He heads into Tony's office and they talk for a few moments. He fills out an application and starts towards the door.

"It was good seeing you again Bella."

"You too Kenny."

Once the night's over Tony shows me how to lock up for the night, I call home and wait for a ride. I lean against the wall outside closing my eyes for a moment. I hear the other door open and Lana steps out. I take in a breath doing my best to ignore her.

I hear her locking up. Her heels from her high heel boots clink against the asphalt as she heads to her car. I open my eyes to see her taking some sort of flower off one of her windshield wipers. She smiles breathing it in. The flower was hideous. It was bright red and yellow had a huge stalk to it. It looked more like a weed. I mind my own business though as she gets in the car holding the flower.

"Come here often?"

I turn towards the familiar voice.

"And you are?"

I play along.

"Clark Kent… and you?"

"Penelope Gross."

He grins shaking his head.

"Huh, you don't look like a Penelope."

"Is that so? Then Mr. Kent what do I look like?"

"This girl I know." He sighs as if disappointed. He crosses his hands about his chest.

"But you're not her so…"

He starts walking away and I laugh.

"Just as well you could be an alien or something for all I know."

I gasp as we end up on a nearby roof.

"Clark!"

He wiggles his brows.

"You should know I have a girlfriend." He says, but starts kissing along my neck.

"Hmm, maybe she should keep her options open. You're a terrible boyfriend."

"What she doesn't know…" He hints and kisses my lips.

He then picks me up and flips me over his shoulder.

"Clark!"

"Dad said to come pick you up…"

"Smart ass."

He chuckles and pops me on the butt.

That night I decide to mess with Clark's head. I wait until I hear him about to come out of the shower. Just as he comes out I open my door and put a sign on the doorknob.

_**No X-ray**_ It read and Clark rears back. I quickly shut my door trying not to laugh. I cover my mouth and bow over wishing I could see what he was doing. I hear him sigh. I open my door yet, again and he turns as he's heading to his room. He goes to say something and I put another sign over that one.

_**This means you Clark! **_ I quickly shut my door again.

I leap onto my bed and laugh into my pillow.

"Bell…" I hear him grumble outside my door.

I reach over and grab my remote to my radio. I turn it up and roll over on my bed.

The next morning I head to the bathroom and see the signs have been replaced.

_**X-ray in use**_ My jaw drops.

"Clark!"

I half growl and head to the bathroom. My eyes widen as I see another sign on the shower door.

_**X-ray still in use**_

"Oh my god!"

I hear him laughing outside the door. I roll my eyes and start getting ready. I got up a bit earlier to help Martha before school. She was home now and her leg would be in a cast for 6 weeks. Major bummer for Martha she can't stand it. We're constantly having to get her to sit down and relax. I come down the stairs and the three of them are staring at me.

"Um what?"

Clark smiles and takes out a vanilla cupcake with a lit blue candle.

"Happy birthday." They all chorus.

I blush a bit.

"Birthday huh?"

He nods and comes towards me with the cupcake.

"Well make a wish Bella." Martha says smiling.

I shrug and lock eyes with Clark as I blow out the candle.

"Thanks." He hands me the cupcake.

"Breakfast of champions."

Johnathon laughs as I take a bite.

"Hmm, delicious."

Martha looks to Clark as if astonished. John clears his throat.

"Clark made it."

Martha pulls out a plate of cupcakes.

"You baked?"

He shrugs.

"Huh wonders never seize."

"Be nice Bell."

"It's my birthday, I don't have to be." I swipe my finger across the white icing on my cupcake. Then wipe some on his cheek.

"See!"

His parents laugh and Clark sighs as he takes a paper towel wiping it off.

"Aw, but you looked so cute!"

He grumbles under his breath. I pour me a glass of orange juice and finish my cupcake. It really was good. Clark took me by surprise. We grab our backpacks and start out the door.

"Hey catch!"

I turn and my eyes widen as he tosses me a set of keys. I rear back.

"What's this?"

He puts his arm around Martha and motions towards the front door. I turn back around and we step outside. I see an old red Chevy pickup outside. I turn to Clark confused. He just grins.

"Um what's this?" I turn back to Martha and John.

"Happy Birthday Bells."

I swallow back on Johnathon's words he sounded just like Charlie. I stand there in shock for a moment.

"You got me a truck?"

The guilt however, hit as I look back to Clark. He'd just turned 17 over the summer. He didn't get a freaking car!

"But…"

"It was his idea…" John says.

Clark nods.

"I can get around a bit easier than you and you've got more of a reason to need a vehicle." He hints patting me on the back.

"Martha and I are proud of you on your new job. Clark told us your reasoning, Bella that shows a lot of maturity on your part. You went and did this all on your own. I happen to admire that. I want you to know though if it ever becomes, too much the truck is still yours. We all know you've got your hands full with the help on the farm and homework."

"Um wow… guys… seriously, I love it but, this is too much. I…"

Clark takes my hand and shakes his head.

"Just accept it. You deserve it."

I bite my lower lip in thought. I walk back over and hug and thank them both.

Clark and I get in the truck.

"Pretty cool huh?" He says looking around.

"Actually, yeah it is. I'd feel better though if it's mutual."

"Bell…"

"Please Clark… seriously…"

"It's your birthday gift."

"Yeah well, how else you gonna take me on dates!"

He laughs.

"I can't exactly ride on your back everywhere we go."

"No, but it would be entertaining."

We both lean back as I start the truck.

"So?"

"Fine, we can share, but the truck is still yours…"

"Clark…"

"Foot's down." He says with a shrug.

He meant it too, once Clark puts his mind to something that's the final say. I've only managed to break him a handful of times. I actually, broke sweat each time. He's hard headed.

We wave them off as I hit the road.

"Yes!" I honk as we pass the bus.

Clark chuckles and waves to Pete.

"No more lousy bus!"

"That's for certain."

I park in the school parking lot.

"Plenty of room?" I say with a mischievous grin.

"For?"

"Making out of course…" His eyes widen a bit.

"Oh really?" He shrugs looking around as if I was going to ravish him right here.

"You're too innocent for words sometimes Clark."

"Innocent?"

I nod and put my hand to the doorknob. Clark however, wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap.

"You're right it is roomy." He winks running his hand along my rear.

"Hmm." I twist around straddling his lap.

I kiss him. He catches me by surprise as he grips my hips and starts grinding me along him. Talk about hot… What happened to the shy farm boy? We both break apart once we see just how into it we're getting. Both of us take in a breath and freeze for a moment. The bell ringing breaks our trance and I open Clark's door practically tumbling off him to get out. He's laughing and grabs my arm for balance.

"Ugh, gravity is not my friend."

"That's why I'm here."

"Funny…"

"I was actually, being serious." He says with a shrug.

We look up though to see Chloe and Pete with huge grins. Chloe's shaking a Polaroid in the air. My jaw drops.

"CHLOE!" She takes off running with the picture. Pete's laughing. Chloe manages to disappear on me. I roll my eyes in thoughts. I can't believe they were watching Clark and I!

We head to our lockers and I open my bag to exchange books.

"What the…" I pull out the new skateboard from my bag.

I look directly at Clark.

"Clark…"

He says nothing just reaches over kissing my forehead. I take in a breath and look upon the skateboard. It was actually really cool looking.

"Holy shit…" I utter and everyone in the hallway looks at me.

The board was signed by Tony Hawk. I can't use this board it's going on freaking display! How'd he manage that! The board had the Birdhouse logo on it and it was red and blue. Which I thought was funny since those are the colors Clark tends to wear the most.

I stuff the board back in my backpack. I head straight to class, straight to Clark's desk and peck him on the lips.

"Thank you."

He smiles as I take my seat. The bell rings for class to start. We're all taking out our books when the door opens.

"You're late Ms. Lang." The teacher scoffs.

I narrow my eyes upon Lana though. She's dressed to kill. Literally, she's wearing the shortest black dress I've ever seen, high heels, her makeups even done differently.

Every male in the room was freaking drooling. Even I had to admit she looked rather hot I suppose. I was afraid to even look at Clark's reaction to this. So I forced my head to stay forward. That's until I hear the class reacting to something, Clark's direction nonetheless. I turn and see Lana sitting on my man's lap and she's kissing him! I grit my teeth full on bitch mode comes about me! I yank her off him and she grabs my shoulders and sends me sailing across the room.

"Ms. Lang!" The teacher yells.

"LANA!" Clark hollers out in disbelief.

Meanwhile, I'm dazed as to what took place. Since when does Lana Lang hand me my ass?

The bitch is smiling and coming right for me. I scoot back trying to brace myself for impact.

She digs her heel into my leg. I grit my teeth and ankle swipe her with my free leg. Once I get her down I pin her with her wrists to the ground.

"What's come over you Lana?!"

Before I can blink she's got me in a choke hold. I'm a good 2 feet up in the air. She tosses me back and Clark breaks my fall. Clark holds out a hand placing me behind him.

"Enough Lana, think about what you're doing. You don't want to hurt Bella."

She slowly approaches him and I wrap my hands around Clarks arm. She rips his shirt open and runs her hand along his chest. WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUCK! Clark grabs her hand.

"Knock it off; you know I'm with Bella. I don't see you that way Lana, I'm sorry."

She laughs.

"That's not what your body is telling me." She grabs his package and I rip past him and step in front of him.

Lana sneezes right in my damn face.

"GROSS!" I stumble back wiping my face off.

Lana just stands there. She reaches to her temples.

"What just happened?"

She looks around as if honestly lost.

"What am I wearing?!"

My body though starts to feel funny. I gasp out and reach to my chest.

"Bella?"

I grit my teeth as this weird sensation takes over my entire body…

Clarkpov

My mind was still on Bella. I was thinking about the more personal gift, I had in mind to give her tonight. The board was just something for fun I wanted to do. I also knew she wouldn't use it, so I had a backup board I'd bought that looked just like it. I used what I'd had in savings, but I can always build up again. I wanted to make this birthday more special.

I look up though as I hear the teacher getting on to Lana for being late. I quickly look back down, once I see how she's dressed. Holy… Last thing I wanted was to have Bella catch me looking. It just caught me by surprise. Those feelings for Lana are gone, but I was still caught off-guard. I'm trying to be respectful to Bella and keep to myself. Only things get much, much worse. Lana's suddenly pushing me back against my seat. She's climbing into my lap and she pinches my cheeks together. Before I realize it her tongue is in my mouth and she's kissing me. I don't dare move, I didn't know how to react or what to do all I knew was I was soooooooooooo DEAD! Even if this wasn't my fault Bella was going to murder me! This was her birthday, making this all that much worse. Do I shove her off? I was afraid to though. What if I hurt her I'm stronger than Lana, but I can't let this continue either. That's about the time she gets pulled out of my lap. Bella has that murderous look about her. I cringe in thought. Wrong as it was I knew my girl could hand Lana Lang her ass.

But that's not what happened not today. Something about Lana wasn't right. She tossed Bella across the room at great force. Something I knew to be impossible. Unless you're… well me… She could have killed Bella! I knew I couldn't' give myself away. I was trying to think of what to do. Lana digs her heel into Bella's leg and my hands become fists. I couldn't zip over or anything without giving myself away. Bella ankle swipes her and manages to get her down. She climbs over her pinning down her wrists.

"What's come over you Lana?!" That's what I'd like to know.

Lana suddenly grabs Bella and has her in a choke hold. I'm trying to come up with something and quick. Lana picks Bella up and throws her our way. I step towards Bella and she falls against me as I wrap my arms around her. I shove Bella behind me and hold out a hand.

"Enough Lana, think about what you're doing. You don't want to hurt Bella."

Bella clings onto me. Lana however, approaches and rips my shirt open and runs her hand along my chest. Man or alien whatever you wish to call me. I might think like a lot like a human, I even get aroused like one. But I respect and love my girlfriend. I punched Lex in the face and she wasn't even my girl at the time he kissed her. I can only imagine how Bella feels about this. I gently place her hand down.

"Knock it off; you know I'm with Bella. I don't see you that way Lana, I'm sorry." Granted I might have enjoyed how she looked when she first entered the room. That was where it ended for me. So Lana looked rather hot today… But I had what I wanted. Lana didn't even hold a candle to Bella. Her kiss was cold in comparison to Bella's. Bella's was inviting and warm I could never get enough of her lips.

"That's not what your body is telling me." My eyes widen as she grabs my dick. Literally, just grabs it. I swallowed back nervously. I don't move. Bella pushes herself in front of me. That's when Lana sickeningly sneezes right in poor Bella's face.

"GROSS!" Even I agreed there pretty sick.

I look to Lana in disbelief not sure what to make of all this. Lana just stands there looking lost.

"What just happened?"

You went full on slut… that's what. Not to mention, you could have cost me my relationship!

She continues to look around.

"What am I wearing?"

My attention though goes to Bella. She suddenly didn't look so well. She honestly looked like she was getting ill.

"Bella?"

Bella grits her teeth. I rear back on how her veins do this strange moving about thing. It only last for a split second.

"Hey…"

I check Bella over and her nose starts bleeding. Her heart is racing and she feels feverish.

"Are you ok?"

Her head sways a bit. Her eyes blink a few times. A smile crosses her face.

"I'm good."

I rear back.

"Bell?"  
She giggles a bit and pecks me on the lips then sits down like nothing happened. I hand her a tissue while scanning her body over. Her leg was bleeding, but it was healing right before my eyes. I hadn't any idea what was going on. She looks to me oddly as I hand her the tissue.

"Your nose is bleeding."

The teacher is questioning Lana. Lana honestly, looked like she had no recollection of what she'd done. I zip up my jacket to cover my ripped shirt. Once I'd have killed for Lana to kiss me like that. Now I wanted to die because, she'd kissed me like that. I felt like I just cheated on Bella!

Afterword we're heading to our next class I stop by Chloe's locker. Chloe wanted to show me what she'd got Bella for her birthday. Bella comes up behind me and Chloe's eyes widen as she hurriedly stuffs the present back into her locker. Bella runs her hands along me and grabs my butt.  
"Hey sexy…"

She pins me against the lockers kissing me. Chloe clears her throat.

"Um ok guys, I'm not right here or anything."

Bella stops and turns towards her.

"What's your problem bitch?!"

"BELLA!" I couldn't believe she just called Chloe that.

That's her best friend! Chloe's jaw drops. Bella rolls her eyes.

"You think I don't notice how you look at him? Come on Chloe! I feel sorry for Whitney!"

What? Since when does Bella ever talk that way? Come on this is your best friend! I quickly cover her mouth as Whitney is passing by. I drag Bella outside.

"What was that?!"

She shrugs and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Let's skip the rest of the day."

"Bella…"

She smiles and takes the keys from her pocket. She twirls them around.

"Come on Clark. Let loose let's live a little."

I grab her pulling her back towards me.

"Bella I think something's wrong. You're not acting like yourself. I think whatever happened to Lana..."

My jaw drops as she starts unbuttoning her shirt. She heads towards the pool area.

"You snooze you lose Clark…"

I look around and appear before her.

"You need to stop this and button your shirt back up!"

She hisses out and thrusts out her hands I land on my ass. Something I KNOW Bella can't do!

"Bella!"

She rolls her eyes and continues towards the pool area. I keep looking around praying no one can see her. Once we make our way inside I'm relieved to see it's empty. Bella giggles as she strips down to nothing!

"Come on Clark!"

Another moment I'd kill for. Man… I wanted so badly to enjoy this. But she wasn't herself. Yet, even through this knowledge I'm hard as hell. I wanted desperately to strip down and join her. To run my hands along every inch of that perfect little body of hers. Snap out of it Clark. I rush over as Bella jumps into the water.

"Bella you could be seen…" I hint.

"Like you've never seen me naked Clark." She waves her finger around as if to scold me.

"Deep down, you're a very bad boy aren't you Clark?"

I'm officially dying in sheer misery.

"Bella, come on now out of the water."  
She shakes her head and starts this bouncing around thing, her breast swaying with each movement.

"Come on Clark… I mean it's only fair. I've yet, to see you naked! Now it's my turn. Let me see what you got under all those clothes." She grins.

I rub my face. I'm dizzy; I'm so turned on right now. I walk towards her and crouch down.

"Out of the pool before someone sees you."

She grins and reaches out grabbing my jacket pulling me in. She pins me to the wall of the pool and wraps her entire naked body around me kissing me.

"I need you Clark." She hints seductively.

I quickly move her out of the way. I was afraid I was about to burst out of my pants. I close my eyes trying to focus, trying to keep my morals intact. Hard to do when you got your hot girlfriend, naked, and throwing herself at you.

"Bella please you know why I can't… you have to stop this before you get hurt." I say with gritted teeth. I was throbbing so bad it was nearly painful. I turn back around though and see the coach with his arms crossed about his chest staring us down.

"You had both better have a good excuse for this."

You're kidding me right?

Bella goes to get out and I yank her back.

"You're naked…" I remind in a harsh whisper.

"Oh yeah…" She giggles and shrugs.

"Um do you mind?" She questions the coach.

He narrows his eyes and they suddenly widen. The coach is finally taking in the full scene. Bella hurriedly gets dressed as the coach turns his back. The coach then walks up to us.

Bella sneezes and shakes her head a bit.

"You're both usually good kids. I'm not sure what came over you. I'm letting it slide this time. But next time I will have no choice, but to phone your parents."

I wince in thought.

"Yes sir."

Bella looks to me then the coach.

"Clark?"  
She looks around.

"What's going on?"

The coach reaches to his temples. Looking the same way Bella did after Lana sneezed.

"Hey…" I put a hand to his shoulder.

He looks up and his nose was bleeding as well. He looks to us oddly and rushes off to his office.

What the hell is going on?

"Clark, why are we here? And why are we soaking wet?"  
Eh… I put my arm around her.

"I'll explain later, let's just get out of here."

Bella narrows her eyes as we're walking. She stops and pulls her pants back a bit.

"Where are my panties Clark!" She questions almost accusingly.

I laugh a bit nervously.

"Let's just say you weren't quite yourself."

"Last thing I remember is Lana sneezing on me. That was so disgusting."

We're almost to the building when she hikes up a leg adjusting.

"This feels funny Clark. I've never gone commando."

"Huh… well you should do it more often." I taunt running a hand along her rear.

"Sure, why don't I just burn my bras as well."

"I can help with that." I hint thinking about my heat vision and she laughs.

That right there was a clear sign things around Smallville, were getting out of hand. When Bella and I begin to treat this day as though it's any other day… It goes to show we've accepted this as the norm. For Smallville, I suppose it was now.

Bella looks to me though as I'm reaching for the door. I knew I was going to have to change into a set of dry clothes. I was dripping all over the place. This rather sad look comes over her face.

"About Lana…" She says and looks down to the ground.

I knew this was coming. I drop my hand back down.

"I'm sorry Bell. You know I'd never…"

She nods.

"I know you wouldn't. I just…" She sighs shaking her head.

"I just never expected it."

Neither did I…

"Did you…" She rather hints.

"Bella I didn't kiss her back. I didn't move because, I wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation."

She nods again.

"I guess what I'm really asking is if you enjoyed it." She looked ashamed by the mere question and her heart was racing as she asked me this.

I put a finger to her lips tapping them gently.

"I'd prefer these."

She smiles blushing a bit.

"I'm sorry Clark… I really shouldn't have asked you that. I just…"

"Honestly, Bell you handled it much better than I would have. I understand why you'd ask. I'm not upset with you. If anything I felt just as wrong about what took place. I feel like I owe you an apology myself."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"I still felt wrong by it Bella."

I wince though as I see Chloe coming out with Whitney. Chloe cuts Bella a look of hell. Oh no…

"What's your deal?" Bella questions.

"You're kidding me right?!"

"Chloe... something happened to Bella earlier she wasn't exactly herself."

Bella looks to me oddly.

"Um yeah ok, whatever excuses you want to make for her."

"I'm serious Chloe."

"Wait, what'd I do?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Chloe?!" Bella says panicky.

Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Which part are you asking me about? The part where you called me a bitch or the part where you think, I'm chasing after Clark!"

Bella's jaw drops and I thought she was going to pass out on me. Bella looks to me covering her mouth.  
"Clark?!"

Whitney seems taken back by all this as well.

"That doesn't sound like Bella at all." He remarks.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you Chloe. That wasn't exactly her at that moment. I'm not for certain what it was, but Lana seemed to have had the same sort of episode. Something's up I'm just not sure what it is exactly."

"Great, so Bella's my new weirdo?"

Bella looked ill on this.

"Gee thanks Chloe."

Chloe smiles.

"Very well, I expect complete diagnoses on this, on yours and Lana's cases. That should make up for your little tyrant."

Bella grimaces.

"Please, Chloe, don't put me up there."

Whitney laughs.

"Now you know how I feel."

Chloe kisses his cheek.

"See Whitney's accepted his moment of weird. Now it's your turn."

"Son of a…" She mumbles and snarls back.

Poor Bella she hated any sort of attention like that.

"FINE!" Bella says and snaps back around.

"I love you Bella."

"Love you too Chloe!" She growls heading inside the building.

Bella continues to mumble under her breath. She slams her locker shut as I grab some extra clothes from my bag. When you're in situations like I can get in. You always make certain to have extra clothes on hand.

"It'll all work out." I shrug and head to the bathroom to change.

"Take a dive Clark?"

I hear as I'm pulling my shirt over my chest.

"Oh, hey Kenny."

He smiles and washes his hands.

"Seriously, what's with the wet clothes?"

"Long story."

"Huh…"

Kenny and I had been friends before I was even friends with Pete and Lex. However, over the years I guess we've just kind of gone our separate ways.

"I saw Bella the other day. I wasn't aware she was working for the Talon." He says with a shrug drying his hands.

"Seems I'll be working with her this weekend."

"That's cool. Congrats on the new job."

"Thanks. We should hit a movie or something sometime."

"That could be fun."

Kenny nods and heads out. He was one of the strongest athletes of the school. There were times I questioned how he endured what he did as a human. The guy could run for hours on end without hardly breaking a sweat or being out of breath. His father was a real piece of work, always pushing him to do better. I'd beat him a few times when we'd gone against each other in certain things. His father would be on the sidelines gripping him out for losing. Telling him what a disappointment he was and how he'd taught him better. I never understood the parents with that mentality. But then again that's where I was lucky. I mean sure dad was fervently against me playing football, but still he came to the game. He also had his reasons. I'm not exactly your typical teenager. He only showed disappointment when I had cheated to try and impress Bella, which had quite the opposite effect. However, even then my father waited till we got home to talk about it. He didn't call me out and publicly humiliate me. Mr. Braverman however, was the exact opposite of my father. I never understood it. Kenny was a really cool guy. He never gave up, was and still is a tremendous athlete. Wouldn't that make any parent proud?

Things seem to be going about semi normal again as the day continues. Chloe, Pete, Whitney and I decided to surprise Bella and take her to eat for her birthday after school. That and Chloe and Pete had gifts for Bella. I grew more anxious however, as the day continued… I still had the one gift to give her. I wasn't sure exactly how she'd react.

We meet everyone after school. Pete's last to show and we've already ordered our drinks. My eyes widen and we all rear back. Pete struts right over to Chloe and kisses her. Just like Lana and Bella did with me. I narrow my eyes in thought. Lana, Bella, possibly the coach and now Pete? Whitney comes to his feet and shoves him off Chloe. Bella and Chloe exchange confused glances.

Pete's smiling as Whitney's looking to him in disbelief.

"Dude, what's your deal?!" Whitney snaps.

"Oh the SHUT THE FUCK UP! We all know you're just using Chloe! You never even hung around Chloe! Now you come around and act is if you got some sort of rights to my GIRL! I had eyes on her way before you ever even acknowledged her!"

Oh no… Pete… I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Watch your mouth!" Whitney snaps and grabs him by the collar.

Not again… I come to my feet in preparation.

Bella takes Chloe's hand and they duck into a corner as the three of us guy's eye one another.

"Come on Pete this isn't you."

"Don't you even get me started on you Clark! The way you did Bella! That was pretty shitty bro. All those years of chasing after Lana. Staring at her with your stupid telescope! Do you have any idea how many times I witnessed Bella falling apart over you! How many times she had your back, you could never do any wrong in her eyes! Both of you are complete idiots. Neither, of you deserve those girls!"  
"Petey…" Bella says softly.

"NO! Bella he needs to know!"

"Please stop." She says looking to me apologetically.

Not that I deserve one. Pete was right I was an idiot. He makes his way towards Bella and Bella puts a hand to his chest.

"No… Petey…" He moves a strand of hair from her face.

"He's only going to hurt you. One day Bella… He's going to rip your heart out! I fear that day because, it'll kill you."

I wince and swallow back on this. He leans into kiss Bella and she covers his mouth with her hand.

"You can't do that and you know it. You don't want to."  
"What do you know about what I want?"

"You just kissed Chloe and now you're trying to kiss me. Pete, I think you're confused."

Pete shakes his head looking back to Chloe. He then looks back to Bella. Is he crushing on both of them?! I take his arm and start dragging him out of the area.

"Let me go Clark!"

I take him into the bathroom. I lock the two of us inside.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting…"  
"For?"

"You to sneeze."

He looks puzzled by what I said, but starts to laugh. I shrug and cross my arms about my chest.

"Um yeah ok." He reaches for the door handle.

"Nope… You're stuck with me."

He grits his teeth and goes to swing, I dodge knowing what to expect now. I'd seen it with both girls now.

"You're going to have to try harder than that."

He tries again and I step away from the blow. I knew he'd forget directly after so I wasn't holding back now. I pay attention to his body language. I'm just waiting… his nose starts to twitch a bit. I swiftly grab a handful of paper towels. I cover his mouth and nose as he sneezes. I hurriedly take the wadded up remains and toss it into the sink. I use my heat vision to burn the paper towel and kill any remains of the germs that was causing this strange occurrence around school. I wondered where it came from to begin with. I just hoped it would end here. That I rid of all there was.

Once I'm done I turn on the sink to rid of the ashes. I look up in the mirror and it's already hitting him his eyes are closed and he's reaching to his temples. Just as Lana and Bella, Pete too had forgotten. I lead him back out and we all sit down discussing the odd events. Pete of course was embarrassed by his actions. There was that uncomfortable silence amongst us all.

"Well this makes the most interesting birthday I've ever had!"

Bella pops off with a grin leaning back in her chair. Chloe laughs.

"Well someone's being awfully optimistic!"

"Smallville baby, sometimes you gotta roll with the punches…" There isn't one of us not laughing on how Bella says this.

She stuffs a fry in her mouth and shrugs.

"Maybe we should opt to have that the new town motto."

"Seems catchy enough."

Bella winks at me. She knew I never liked the topic very much. But I needed to push past it. There's a reason behind everything. I just needed to figure out what it was exactly. I can't really do that if I keep holding on to the past. A past in which I've no answers to other than a hidden ship on the farm.

Pete and Chloe place down their gift for Bella. Both had gotten her concert tickets.

"Pete and I pitched in, one for you and one for Clark."

Bella grins and picks up the tickets.

"Awesome guys! Thanks! But who says I'm taking Clark?"

I sigh on this.

"You're kind of a mean girlfriend aren't you?"

"Who says I'm your girlfriend?"

"Ouch…" Whitney says laughing.

Bella laughs.

"You two are something else." Pete says shaking his head.

I half smile, but his words from earlier still stung. I knew he wasn't quite himself yet. But it still struck a chord within me. My worst fear was hurting Bella not just physically, but emotionally. Afterword, Bella and I head on home. Neither of us discusses the events with my parents. Considering the content to some of it, it was a mutual understanding. We simply let it go. The night wasn't quite over though. Once it was time for bed and I knew my parents were asleep. I snuck into Bella's room. I gently shake her as she's snuggled into her pillow.

"Hey…"

"Clark?" She says tiredly.

I nod and sit at the edge of her bed.

"Are you alright?"

She scoots up in her bed. I nod again and reach over clasping the necklace around her neck.

She narrows her eyes and runs her fingers along the sapphire heart.

"What's this?"

"Your real present."

"But the boards…"

"That was just something a little extra. This was the real gift."

"Clark…"

"This is too much."

"Bell please just let it go."

"The truck, the boards and now this? Clark please just…" She goes to take it off.

I knew she'd pull this. I take her hands before she has the chance.

"You can't take back a gift it's rude."

"But…" I stop her with a kiss.

"You're welcome."

"Clark you can't just…"

I kiss her again placing both my hands along her cheeks. I invite myself into her bed. I pull the covers over us.

She sighs.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

I smile and kiss along her neck and shoulders.

"That's a good Bella…" I taunt and she laughs.

That morning I wake up and stretch out. Bella however, has this huge smile on her face.

"What?"

She throws back the covers. My eyes widen.

"Oh no…" I groan and go to cover it.

She blocks me.

"Bell…"  
"Ok I take it back now; I know why you blew a hole in the roof… Damn Clark!"

"Bella…" I warn praying; my parents don't hear any of this or know I'm in her room.

She does something else and I swore Bella truly is _EVIL_. She looks at me and takes her hand to it.

"I wouldn't…" I go argue and she runs her hand along it.

I quickly take off and make my way to the bathroom. I promptly jump into the shower. ICE COLD WATER! But I hear the door open and shut.

"I had to…" I hear her say. Bella? I can't believe she just...

"I imagine you're the envy of every guy in the locker room!"

Ok, now I'm vainly grinning, but still wrong… I'm washing my hair as I hear her brushing her teeth.

"Thanks for the compliment, but that too is a deadly weapon."

"Sounds kinky."

"Bell…"

"Relax Clark. I'm not going to do anything…"

Yet again she takes me by surprise. Bella pulls back the curtain and takes a peek.

"Bella!" She smiles.

"I think it has its own gravitational pull Clark!"

Yeah… revolving around you. Now who's the pervert?!

"Is your curiosity satisfied now?"

"It was only fair you've seen me naked."

"What if my parents find out you're in here."

She shrugs.

"I'll just claim you made me do it."

I laugh. Bella… she's something else.

"I bet you would."

I hear the curtain pull back once more. She bites her lower lip eyeing me.

"Not bad Clark… Not bad at all." I hear as she exits the bathroom.

If I ever needed to hit the release valve now was the perfect time.


	10. Domino Effect

Chapter 10

_**I do not own Smallville or Twilight. Read and review please.**_

Bellapov

"How's the new board working out?"

"Pretty awesome Clark."

"Cool."

He hops on his board joining me. Clarks spins around me as he comes back down. We're just messing around showing off to one another; when Clark pulls off this swift move. He grabs hold of me my board continuing to roll along the half pipe. My eyes widen a bit as I realize he's skating with me in his hold. He comes back down spinning around the area and places me back on my board.

"Show off…"

He laughs.

"Had to try it."

"Well you succeeded."

Once Clark and I talked about everything that had taken place, at school. I was able to trace down the source. I had remembered that ugly looking flower Lana received. There was only one problem; we hadn't a clue where the flower came from. Clark however, managed to find a way into Lana's house. Wrong as it was he took it and rid of it. Last thing anyone needed was that repeating its course.

He shrugs like it was no biggy. I look to the time and sigh. I step off my board.

"I gotta go to work."

Clark makes this cute little pouty face. I can't help, but to laugh.

"Sorry Clark."  
He makes his way over and walks me to the truck.

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Yep."

Clark leans in and kisses me.

"Have fun."

"Sure…"

I hop in and start the truck. Then I rolled down the windows and turn on the radio. I waved him off as I hit the road.

Once I get to work I throw on my vest and clock in.

"Hey!"

I smile and turn around.

"Hey Kenny."

"Well it's just you and I tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Oh it gets better… You're training me."

I laugh.

"I'm sure you're going to do just fine Kenny."

"Well just in case I apologize ahead of time."

Kenny seemed a bit nervous.

"We'll make it work.

I look upon the bracers that Kenny always wears. I never had a good look until now. They were kind of cool looking. They were silver with his initials engraved in gold.

"I like those. It's different."

He smiles, but says nothing.

"Well let me show you the ropes."

About an hour later we're swamped. Kenny's getting the tickets and I'm dealing with the snacks.

"You idiot can't you count!"

I rear back as I hear this and turn around. Kenny looked flustered. I clear my throat and make my way over.

"Is there a problem?"

The bulky man rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, this guy doesn't know what the hell he's doing!"

I put a hand along Kenny's shoulder seeing his embarrassment.

"It's his first day. Let's cut him some slack."

"Well I want my dollar. He shorted me!"

Kenny sighs.

"Sorry Bella…"

"Hey don't…"

They guy was being a real jerk. I can't stand people like that. Kenny was doing the best he could considering there were only two of us, and the place was packed.

"Here's your dollar. It was an honest mistake."

"Sure…"

"You enjoy your movie." I say with a smile.

"Hey what's holding up the line?!" I hear a customer complaining from the back.

I take in a deep breath.

"Look I'll hurry and get the line. Can you get the snacks?"

He nodded.

I start going as quick as possible to get the customers their tickets.

"Damn…"

I turn to see Kenny has spilled one of the customer's drinks all over his hands and shirt. Poor guy worst first day ever for him; I quickly grab a towel and toss it his way.

"Thanks…"

I nod as he wipes himself off. Things finally, start to die down. After I count the money in the drawer, I clean up our area.

"I'm so sorry. I think I did more harm than good today."

I softly laugh.

"Relax Kenny you didn't do so bad. You'll get the hang of it."

"I hope so. Talk about a long night."

I'm wiping down the area as Lex enters. I roll my eyes.

"You do notice you do that everytime you see me?"

I shrug and go back to what I'm doing.

"Look Bella I just wanted to apologize."

I narrow my eyes and turn towards Lex.

"It seems I've done somethings as of late. I'm not too proud of. Not only have I hurt mine and Clark's relationship. But I've managed to offend you repeatedly."

"So what is it exactly you're apologizing for Lex?"

He sighs and stuffs his hands into his pockets as he looks around.

"I wanted to apologize on behalf of Lana. I heard what she said Bella. She had no right to say such things."  
"You've come to apologize for Lana? Wow…"

Lex acts as if truly lost.

"You never learn do you Lex?"

"What is it I'm to learn?"

"Take action for your own mistakes. Instead of apologizing for what Lana said; you should have been apologizing for the hell you've caused me since I saved your sorry ass!" I cover my mouth and take a few steps away from Lex.

I lower my head. I couldn't' believe I just said that. I swear he brings out the worst in me. Everytime he's around me, I say and do things that make me feel like a horrible person.

"Lex… please… just go."

"Bella…" He puts a hand along my shoulder.

"I truly am sorry. I'd like for us to be friends. I'd like for Clark and I to be friends again. This was all one big misunderstanding."

"I don't know about that Lex."

"Just give me that chance. Let me show you. You once said you'd like to see what it was Clark saw in me. Let me have the chance to show you who I really am."

"And who are you exactly?"

"You'll never know unless you give me that chance."

"You say this as if I owe you something."

"That couldn't be further from the truth. It is I that owes you everything. That about the…"

Lex turns towards Kenny. He clears his throat.

"I wasn't aware someone else was here."

Kenny cuts Lex an odd glance.

Lex rubs the back of his neck.

"Look just consider it at least. Maybe we could all go out sometime."

"Maybe you should focus on convincing Clark more than me."

Lex smiles.

"I plan to."

He looks back over to Kenny.

"You're that Braverman kid right?"

Kenny nods.

"You've got some arm on you! Quite impressive, aren't you top of your class now?"

Kenny shrugs.

"Clark's managed to knock me down a couple pegs, so not this year."

"Didn't he quit the team?" Lex questions.

"Yes, but the record still stands, just as his track records from last year."

Clark still did somethings such as track, but anything that could cause other's physical harm or risk to his abilities he seemed to away from. Clark however, was constantly pushed to do so by his peers. They just never understood why Clark turned down so many opportunities to show off. Then again I was the only one besides his parents that knew Clark's secret. Even I'd seen Clark catch a football or basketball without even looking when it came his way. Sometimes Clark did things without really thinking about it. Thankfully, nothing to give himself away. So of course the guys wanted him on their team who wouldn't. Unfortunately, there were times Clark as of late especially had to pretend he couldn't do certain things. He'd purposely miss a catch, he'd run slower so others could beat him, and he'd act a bit clumsy sometimes to fool others. The clumsy part I had a good laugh at sometimes. Clark was the furthest thing from a klutz, me on the other hand. Sure, I can skate circles around you, but that's about it for my athletic ability. I don't do track, cheerleading or other things. I've played basketball with Clark at home. Which is awesome, to watch him leap up and slam one in like he's freaking Air Jordan. It amazes me each time. However, I SUCK at basketball. No matter how much Clark has taught me. I can't seem to get it down, not enough to play at school anyway. Sure I've beat Pete one on one a couple times, but other than that it's just not my thing.

"Huh, well you're both inspiring."

"Thank you sir."

Lex nods.

"Well I better get going. You two have a good night. Anytime you wish to talk Ms. Swan you know where to find me."

I notice how Kenny wrinkles his nose as Lex leaves.

"That guy gets on my nerves."

I laugh.

"Touché."

"So what's his deal anyway?"

I shrug.

"Wish I knew."

"He's got it bad…"

"What's that?"  
I say as I grab the trash to take out.

"He's over the moon for you."

"Ugh… please don't set off my projectile vomiting."

He laughs.

"Sorry he just makes it a bit too obvious. Honestly, I never could see how Clark was ever friends with the guy."

I bite my tongue on the issue and continue cleaning up. The customers start coming out ready to head home for the night.

"Hmm… baby you got it going on!"

I ignore the guy and start preparing to close for the night.

"What's your name darling?"

I take in a breath and turn.

"None of your business." I narrow my eyes upon the flask in his hand.

"Did you bring alcohol in here? You know the rules." I reach for it and he laughs raising it in the air.

"Gotta earn it baby."

I grit my teeth and reach for it again. I stumble and my body falls against the nasty drunk guy.

"Hmm, now we're talking. Fuck …" His hand runs along my rear and he forces me closer to him.

I try to pry out of his hold.

"GET OFF HER!"

I gasp out as the guy is shoved against the wall. But I swore Kenny didn't even touch him. He just shot his hands out. That or it was my imagination.

"KENNY!"

"APOLOGIZE!" He demands grabbing the guy by the collar.

Kenny slams his fist into the guys gut.

"NO! KENNY HE'S NOT WORTH IT!"

I wrap my hands along his arm trying to make him stop.

"TELL HER YOU'RE SORRY!""

They guy looked as though he was about to piss himself.

"Ok… damn dude! I'm sorry!"

"Kenny, please just listen to me."

He started to swing again, but looked upon me.

"Enough, ok he's learned his lesson."

Kenny nods and puts him back down.

"Are you alright?" He asks as the guy hightails it out of there.

I look upon him in wonder.

"Kenny… how were you doing that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He says with a shrug.

He was pulling off moves I'd only seen Clark do. Even Clark though couldn't send someone flying without touching them. Did that even really happen though or am I losing it? We both turn to the door and see Clark. He tilts his head looking to my hands. I clear my throat and quickly move them off Kenny's arm. Clark looks around in wonder.

"What happened?"

"Some drunken asshole tried to put the moves on Bella." Clark snaps to attention checking me over.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Clark I'm fine."

I hand Kenny the broom.

"It goes in that utility closet."  
Kenny nods and heads that way.

"Are you certain you're alright?"

"Yep, just one of those things; we're locking up for the night."

"You remember I have the truck right?"

Clark smiles, but says nothing as he takes a seat. I count the money and bag it up. I then lock it in the safe in Tony's office.

"You ready?" I call out to Kenny.

"Yep!"

"Well let's get out of here."

After we make our way out I lock up.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kenny calls out as he heads to his car.

"See you then."

We watch as Kenny drives away. I turn back facing Clark.

"So what brings you here?"

He grabs my hand pulling me towards him. He digs into my pocket and takes my keys.

"Let's go."

I half laugh and get in the truck. Clark drives us to a secluded area.

"Something on your mind Clark?"

He unfastens my seatbelt and drags me towards him. He kisses me and my breath is taken away. Clark does something completely new. I felt his hand rubbing me below. My hips moved uncontrollably against his hand. He stops and moves his hand.

"I'd like to try something." He says as if uneasy.

In fact his hands were even shaking a bit.

"If you don't want to though I understand. Bell, I know we can't have what normal couples do, but I'd like to give you whatever I can."

"Clark…"

He steps out of the truck and appears at my door. He opens it and takes my hand. We appear in the back of the truck. Clark clears his throat as we both look to the stars.

"I know we can't have sex, but I'd like to try something else, something more personal Bell. You won't hurt my feelings if you decide against it."

"What do you have in mind Clark?"

"What would you say to me pleasuring you?"

I rear back at this.

"But what about you Clark?"

"That's not what I care about at the moment."

"That hardly seems fair."

Clark laughs rather nervously.

"Trust me Bella; just the idea of this is pretty exciting for me, but I won't lie either. I'm not sure how to go about it exactly."

Ok now I'm nervous… Clark has totally taken me by surprise like usual.

"Um… well."

We both look to one another. I go to say something else, however, Clark leans into me and starts kissing me. My back arches as his hand starts to rub along my jeans again. I can't even begin to explain how good that felt. This heat sensation traveled below and I'd swear I was running fever down there. His movement becomes a bit more vigorous with his hand. A moan escapes my lips. I feel him tugging at my jeans as he brings them down enough to expose me.

Clark looks upon me and another gasp overcomes me. His warm hand touched along me below. Clark however, makes this painful expression and turns his head at first.

"Clark?"

"Sorry…" He says softly.

"You're entirely too sexy." He utters as if in pain.  
"Clark… we don't have to…"

Suddenly, I feel a finger inside me. Very slowly he moves it back and forth. I cover my mouth to keep from making too much noise. I couldn't control my body though; it was reacting to everything he did.

"If I hurt you…" He hints.

"Far from it…" I utter breathlessly.

He grins and I feel another finger enter me.

"Clark…" I moan out and his eyes widen.

My jaw drops as Clark grits his teeth. He rips his jeans open and I witness the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. He continues with his fingers about me. Naturally, I'm flooding against him. Clark however, he's stroking himself, but aiming away from me. I wiggle out of my shirt and take off my bra. He looks upon me this certain way that has me even more riled up. Clark moves his fingers from me and quickly scoots away from me. His eyes however, stay on me as Clark lets out this sexy grunt. His eyes shut as he grits his teeth. I witness Clark coming for the first time, highly erotic yet, strange. He came like a normal man, but it was like this air pressure like thing escaped him as well. So when he came it shoot straight up with great force. Like a damn geyser or something. He was covered in sweat. What I wouldn't do for a video or picture even of this. Clark was HOT!

"Bell…" He says frightfully now.

He covers his face and shakes his head.

"I'm so sorry… I."

"Why? That was hot Clark. I'm serious."

I swore he blushed as he adjusted himself. He looks to his pants. The poor guy's hands were shaking. His nerves were completely shot. I think he thought I'd be grossed out or something. That couldn't be further from the truth.

"These were new…"

"Yeah you won't be wearing those again."

He softly chuckles.

"There's a puddle underneath you." He points out and I look.

"I like the way it smells."

I blush with widen eyes.

"Huh?"

He shrugs.

"You have this smell to you… it messes with me sometimes. I noticed it got heavier when I was pleasuring you, when the liquids came out."

"That was me coming Clark."

"Well whatever it was. I want to do it again… and again." He wiggles his brows.

We both shyly turn to one another. He helps me pull my pants back up. Clark grabs my shirt, but freezes.

"Can I try one more thing?"

I shrug.

My hands shoot over my mouth as I feel his hot breath against my breasts. I feel his tongue lapping against my nipples and breast. This other alertness like thing hits and I realize he's sucking on them. It was crazy he was doing that, but I was feeling it below as well. I didn't even know that was possible. My hips started that bucking thing again and I moaned heavily into my hands.

I hear Clark chuckle against my breasts. He pulls back looking to me.

"Awesome."

I feel myself blushing yet, again. He clears his throat.

"I'd been wanting to do that." He says and runs his hand along them before handing my bra and shirt back.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

"Clark…"

"I'm serious Bell. I find it hard to believe you're my girlfriend sometimes."

It's the other way around Clark.

He crawls towards me and leans back against the cab of the truck. He pulls me in between his legs. His warmth wraps around me and before I realize it I must've fallen asleep. I awoke in my bed the next morning.

I hop in the shower and start to think about last night. This strange heart dropping sensation comes over me. I find myself stumbling back again. What was that? The little flutters come about my chest and I grin. In some ways it felt as though I lost my virginity. Like it was Clark's and I's first time last night. I suppose in a way it was. I found myself running my hands along my body a certain way as I soap myself down. I kept picturing his hands all over my body, his warm breath against me, how he looked upon me, and how he sounded when he moaned. Before I realize what I'm truly doing I'm pleasuring myself in the shower. The images wouldn't leave my head and I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I come to a closure and spill out his name.

Once I'm done I blush in spite myself. I finish my shower and get out. Once I step out though Clark's in the hallway. His eyes are as big as an owl's. I quickly cover my mouth. His face turns a bit red.

"You…"

He swallows back. He leans into my ear.

"You made me leave another hole in my room." He whispers as if slightly irritated.

"You shouldn't have been spying on me Clark."

"I couldn't help it, I could hear you Bell."

We appear in the bathroom. Clark pins me against the wall kissing me. After he pulls back he laughs a bit.

"Once I heard… I had to take a peek."

"CLARK KENT!" I whisper harshly and smack him in the arm.

"Like you wouldn't have!"

I blush in thought. I knew I would. Hell if I had the ability to see Clark naked when I wanted…

I step out as Clark starts his shower. My eyes widen though as Johnathon is making his way upstairs. He pauses as he sees me. He narrows his eyes towards the bathroom.

"Is Clark in there."  
"Eh, yeah he's taking a shower."

He looks baffled.

"Didn't you just come out of there?"

"No…" I lie off my ass.

"Bella…"

I laugh a bit, biting my lip nervously. He folds his arms about his chest. I quickly make my way to my room.

Shit!

Clarkpov

I come out of the bathroom after my shower. My dad's leaning against the wall of the hall. His hands folded about his chest. He looked furious.

"Something wrong?"  
He shakes his head.

"Get dressed and come downstairs. It's time we had a talk son."

"Um ok." I say with a shrug.

I make my way down once I'm dressed and see Bella on the couch. She looks to me with a frightful expression. My mother's sitting beside her. My father's in his recliner.

"Sit down son."

I go to sit next to Bella.

"Not there…"

I rear back at this.

"Um why?"

"Because things around here are getting a bit too close for comfort, that's why."

I sigh and sit down in the other recliner. What was this about?

"What were you two doing in the bathroom this morning?"

Poor Bella's jaw drops and I wince. This was my fault and I knew it. Dad had the wrong idea. Well in a way he had. If only he knew about last night. I grimace in thought. My mother I thought was going to pass out.

"What?" She questions looking directly at me.

"It's not what you think dad."  
"You were taking a shower and I saw Bella step out of the bathroom."

Bella sinks into the couch. Her face was a vibrant red.

"It's my fault dad. I pulled her in there. I was just showing her something." I wince directly after I say this knowing how bad that sounded.

"Oh, Really? Son and what is it you had to show her?"  
Bella covers her mouth, her eyes bigger than ever. My mom is frozen.

"Dad please…"

"No son, you listen to me! I told you there were rules! You both live under our roof! If you cannot abide by my wishes then perhaps you both should call off this entire thing."

Bella moves her hand and looks to my father in disbelief.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't stutter son. If you cannot handle this relationship maturely; then perhaps you both should take a break from this."  
"Are you even listening to me dad?"

"Son you know damn well I'm not an idiot. I was your age too once. I know what goes on in that head of yours. You will not be fornicating with my best friend's daughter under our roof!"

"DAD!"

Bella covers her face and mutters…

"He's telling the truth, we're both virgins."

"Oh thank God." My mother whispers.

I cut her a look shaking my head.

"Then why are you in the bathroom at the same time Clark is showering?"

"DAD KNOCK IT OFF! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

My father hops up and grabs me by the collar of my shirt. Bella and my mother jump to their feet.

"You will abide by my rules! If you do not you will pay the consequences!"

"DAD!" I shove him off me.

"I CAN'T EVEN HAVE SEX! OK! BELLA AND I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE SEX! EVER! NOT UNLESS I WISH TO KILL HER! SO NO DAD YOU HAVEN'T A CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

He narrows his eyes as though he doesn't believe me.

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me, I do! So there you've got nothing to worry about! I'm still your freak of a son! I will never be able to give her what a human could. I will never be able to make love to my girlfriend!"

I grab my board and rush out the door.

Bellapov

I bring my knees up and bury my face. I feel Martha's hand along my back.

"Bella…" Johnathon says and I can't bear to look either of them in the face.

I head upstairs into my room and slam the door.

Marthapov

My husband and I look to one another. He rubs his face and comes to his feet.

"I had no idea Martha."

"How could we?"

We both knew what that meant… the bigger picture to all this. No wonder our son was so upset. I looked towards the stairs where Bella was.

"I can imagine it's affecting them both, just as much."

He pinches the bridge of his nose and paces.

"I just got the wrong idea." He says softly as if ashamed of himself.

"Anyone would have. We have to keep in mind they're both 17, in love and we can only imagine how hard this must be especially under the same roof. They're good kids though John we both know that. Clark would never do anything to compromise his relationship with Bella. He'd never hurt her."

"I understand that, but even Clark isn't fully aware of everything he's capable of. Just as the barn incident. We all saw how quickly that got out of hand."

"Johnathon!"

"I'm just saying Martha. Maybe, they need to see this isn't for the best after all."

I shake my head. I was actually furious with my husband. How dare he think like that?!

"You can't do that John!"

"Do what?"

"You can't come between the two of them! It'll destroy them both. Especially Clark! Bella's been there every step of the way for our son. You can't just waltz in and say no because they happen to have fallen in love. Even if they could have sex, we have no real say on when they are ready. They would find a way."

"How do we know this is even love?"

"I can't believe you John! How can you honestly look at them and not see it?!"

"They're too young!"

"People said the same thing about us!"

"We weren't 17!"

"We weren't that much older and they're dating, not getting married. You can't condemn our son to be alone for eternity; these things are not his fault!"

"I never said nor do feel like that. He just need to realize he cannot do what we can."

"Jesus Johnathon! Listen to yourself. He's OUR SON! Try putting yourself in his place! THINK ABOUT IT!"

I wipe my eyes with a tissue. I knew this was killing Clark. To me however, this also showed just how much Bella loved our son.

Bellapov

I don't leave my room until it's time for work. I noticed Clark still wasn't home. Martha and John were out working on the farm. I grab my keys and head on into town. Kenny was already setting up for the night once I arrived.

"Not bad…" I say with a smile looking around.

I high five him.

"See I told you, you'd get it down."

He shrugs as if still not fully convinced. Yet again the night runs hectically, but not as bad as last night. He seemed to manage a lot better today.

"Pretty cool Kenny!"

I look to the time.

"An hour to spare!"

He laughs as he sweeps up some of the spilled popcorn. I prop myself upon the counter to get off my feet for a bit. Kenny empties out the dustpan. He kicks an empty can of nacho sauce towards me. I kick it back.

"A game of kick the can?" He offers.

"Sure why not."

We laugh as he tosses the can over the counter. He leaps over the counter like it's nothing.

"Damn you're going to pull a hamstring or something."

"Nah…"

I make my way over as he kicks the can towards me. We get in this funk of seeing if we can keep the can from touching the ground. He was a lot more successful than I was. Kenny though is obviously stronger than he realizes. He kicks it at one point it goes sailing across the theater and smashes into a movie poster.

"Oh no…" I say laughing.

I reach up to try and grab the poster to see how bad the damage was.

"Wait there's no way you can reach that."

He lifts me up like I'm merely a feather.

"Um thanks…" I say as I grab the framed poster.

However, as I come back down we're chest to chest. His arms are around my waist. I swallow back uncomfortably.

"Um Kenny."  
"Sorry…"

I blush and put the poster down on the counter.

Clarkpov

"I don't have anything to say to you Lex."

"Clark, don't be like that just hear me out."

I turn back.

"No Lex you hear me out. I thought you were my friend. You told me once that you thought of me like a brother. Tell me Lex is that how you treat family? Do you lie to them and try to screw them over? I trusted you Lex! I've always defended you. I've always had your back. Every time my father has looked down upon you each time I saw your face with the things he'd say. But now I'm beginning to wonder if he was right all along. I don't think I can trust you or ever will again. You sat there and lied right to my face. And don't even get me started on how you've treated my girl! She saved your life not just once, but twice! TWICE Lex and you still can't seem to get your act together! So no Lex I'm done hearing you out."

I start to walk away again.

"I've already talked to Bella. I've apologized and…"

I snap back.

"You what?" I say with gritted teeth.

He sighs.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER! I MEAN IT LEX! YOU DON'T EVEN GO NEAR HER!"

"That's going to be rather hard to do."

"Why's that!"

"Because I'm now her boss."

I half laugh.

"Yeah right…"

"I'm serious Clark. I own the Talon now. She works for me. I've not had the chance to tell her yet."

"You did this on purpose didn't you! You just can't stand that she's with me and not you! You'll do anything won't you?"

"I did it for Lana. The Talon was going downhill. Lana was crying and upset. It wasn't just about losing her job, but the history behind it. The Talon holds a lot of memories to this town Clark. I'm sure even you have a few of your own. I can assure you my decision in this had nothing to do with Bella."

I take in a breath. What do I believe anymore? I'm beginning to see all I have that I can trust is Bella. I can trust my parents sure, but I can't tell them everything, only Bella. She knew me inside out.

I say nothing else on this. I needed to see her. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and breathe her in, for the world to feel right again. All this anger coursed through me. However, as I walk away from Lex. I peer into the window of the theater. I clench my jaw tight as I see Kenny with his arms around my girl. I reach for the doorknob, but refrain. My hand balls up into a fist. I stumble back feeling as though I'm being socked in the gut. I bow over in pain. What's happening to me? I step away from the door. I simply walk away.

Later, that night, I'm in the loft, my mind going a million to nothing. My deepest fears resided within me. What if I'm wrong for Bella? What if she's better off without me? Am I being selfish with this relationship? She deserves so much more. I hear her coming up behind me. I swallow back my jealousy on seeing Kenny with his arms around her waist.

"How was work?"

She sits beside me and leans against my arm.

"Long…"

I nod, but I was angry with her. Something I'm not used to. I don't ever get mad at Bella. Sure I've been irritated, but this was entirely different.

"Long huh?"

She nods against my arm.

"How was your day?"

"Just another day."  
"That good?"

"Yeah Bell that good."

"I missed you."  
I sigh as she says this.

"Did you?" Even I wince on how I said this.

She pulls away from me and looks at me.

"Um, where'd that come from?"

I roll my eyes and cross my arms about my chest.

"Don't worry about it."  
"Nah… something's up and I want to know."

"Like I said don't worry about it."

I come to my feet.

"Did I do something?"

I half laugh shaking my head.

"I did, didn't I? You're mad at me?!"

"Just go on inside Bella."

She looks to me in utter shock.

"Excuse me?"

"Fine, you stay here, I'll go in."

Her jaw drops.

"What's with you?!"

It just comes out and I rip her heart out with my words. Hating myself the entire time.

"I SAW YOU!"

"Saw what exactly?"

"I SAW YOU AND KENNY THAT'S WHAT!"

She staggers back looking muddled.

"Oh don't even try too…"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about Clark!"

"OH come on I saw him with his arms around you!"

She flinches like I slapped her.

"Clark! It wasn't even like that!"

"Sure didn't look like it."

"OH MY GOD! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU KNOW ME CLARK! I'D NEVER!"

"THEN TELL ME WHAT IT WAS!"

"He was helping me take down a poster from the wall! It wasn't intentional. WE both know I'm a damn klutz Clark. I lost my footing. That's it. That was all that took place, it was obviously just bad timing from what you thought you saw! It wasn't like that Clark. Dammit Clark! I love you, but the way you went about this… You didn't even question me or give me a chance. You just assumed the worst and went with it! YOU KNOW ME! AT LEAST I THOUGHT YOU DID!"

Tears are streaming down her eyes. Her face is fiery red.

"Bell…"

"Goodnight Clark." She turns her back to me and heads back towards the house.

Not able to bear anymore, I take off.

Bellapov

I step outside the next morning. I see Johnathon damn near throwing his back out; tossing the hay into the back of the truck. I look around wondering where Clark was. This was his job.

"Where's Clark?"

John sighs.

"I don't know. He never came home last night."

My heart sank a bit at this.

"Um ok…"

I pick up a stack and start towards the truck.

"Bells what are you doing?"

"Helping."

"That's too heavy…" He grins however, as I lift it inside.

"Well I'll be damned." He says shaking his head.

"That's at least a good 60 pounds."

"I can lift John…"

"Apparently, so."

By the time I was on my fourth bale I was covered in sweat.

"Bella you don't have to do this."

"John…"

"What?"

"I love you old man, but hush."

He chuckles lifting another one in the back. Once we're done I start raking and sweeping it up. I then hop in the truck and help John spread out the bale amongst the field for the cattle. I drove the truck as John tossed the bales out. After we got back I helped finish with the rest of the chores. Every part of me ached however, once we were done. I took a long shower then got dressed. Clark still hadn't returned. I decided to head into town with the off chance I might run into him. That and I needed to go to the library and work on a project for school.

I'm about to pull out of the drive, when I see a black car parked not far from the farm. I notice a man looking out with binoculars. I back my truck up a bit and watch curiously. He takes his binoculars down. I see it's the same bastard that was snooping around that day. Investor my ass! I half growl amongst myself and get out of my truck. I grab the bat from the back of my truck. I cross through the cornfield so he can't see me coming.

Everything as of late was building up, that and I was concerned about Clark. However, a dark side of me was about to creep out. One I didn't know I really had.

I come up to the car and bust out his taillight. He jumps and turns looks to me through his side mirror. I twirl the bat around in my hand.

"Investor huh?"

His jaw is dropped and he looked slightly frightful. I make my way up to the door. I lean against the window looking in.

"Out of the car!"

He laughs shaking his head.

"I'm merely scoping out the area…" I don't even let him finish.

I open his door and grab him by the collar. I yank him out of the car.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I've told you and your family already."

"BULLSHIT! Why would you go to this length, just to buy land! NOW ANSWER ME!"

"Look I can see we've gotten off on the wrong foot here."

I shake my head and bust his side mirror off.

"How about your windshield next?!"

He sighs and takes out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?"

"The police."

"Good call the police, go ahead, and explain why you're looking upon the Kent's farm, with binoculars, and how you've been caught snooping once."

He smiles and shrugs.

"Yes I'm in need of assistance…"

"You're about to be in need of a fucking ambulance! YOU WILL LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

After he tells the police where he is, he hangs up the phone. The bastard winks at me.

"I know…" He shakes his finger in my face.

"I know you're different. There's something about you. They're covering for you aren't they?"

I rear back at this.

"Know what?"

"You're special. Why are you hiding out here? Why not let the world know? It's selfish."

My heart raced. I felt nauseas… as the area around me spun. Protect Clark. Protect him… I grab the guy by the collar.

"You can't hurt me. It'll give your secret away. We can't have that now, can we?"

I shove him back I take the bat as though to hit him. He jumps and screams as I take his windshield. That's about the part where the sirens are heard. The cops pull up; still I continue to eye the jerk.

"You stay away from the Kent's! I swear to GOD I will personally take matters into my own hands if you do not!"

"Drop your weapon!"

I rear back at the cop on the loud speaker. That's when I realize that the police officers had their guns out, but they weren't aiming at him. They were aiming at me.

"Mam, if you do not lower your weapon. We will have to shoot."

"BELLA!" Martha yells as her and John run up on the scene.

What the hell just happened? I look to them in shock.

"Bella drop the bat hun." John says and I look to the bat, the man and the cops. My eyes widen as it's truly hitting, what's just taken place. The bat clings against the asphalt as I drop it.

"John?" I question scared out of my mind now.

He shakes his head looking around. The cops run up to me and slam me against the car. I'm being searched and handcuffed.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" John yells.

"JOHN!" Martha yells.  
"YOU'RE NOT ARRESTING HER!"

They ignore him and start reading me my rights.

"We're going to get you out of this."

"John it's him." I motion towards the guy.

"He was spying on the house. I saw him."

"She's crazy. I was simply here about interest in other land around here…" He begins to bullshit his way through as I'm shoved into a squad car. Making a literal first time I've ever been in trouble with the law.

John comes up to the window.

"I'm going to get you out of this Bella. Just do whatever they tell you."

I nod, but was honestly freaking out. I never dreamed I'd be arrested ever!

I'm taken to the station. Where I'm searched thoroughly, finger printed, have a nice little photo taken, and stuffed into a cell. I half laugh at the situation as I pace the cell.

Johnathonpov

"You think you can get away with this?! All you've done is stir up the hornet's nest!"

The man heads to his car.

"As I've already told you, I was here about the land. You might want to tell your daughter to keep her anger in check. I won't press charges this time, but next time. I might just expose her for all she's worth."

My eyes narrow at this. Expose her?

"Get away from our land and you stay away from her!"

He raises his hands in the air with a smug smile and gets in the car. Martha puts a hand along my shoulder.

"Did he say what I think he just did?"

I nod, but wasn't sure what that fully meant. There were too many cops about the area to push the issue further.

"Johnathon what are we going to do?"  
"We'll figure it out." I lead her back inside the house.

I get on the phone and start sorting out our finances. I was getting her out one way or another.

"Didn't it sound like he's been watching Bella? Why else would he say what he did? It honestly makes no sense."

"Why would he have reason to?"

Martha and I both grimace.

"Clark…"

"You don't think…"

"It's a possibility."

"If he knows something…"

I sigh as it's coming together. We wasn't sure how much this guy knew. It was certainly evident now that Bella had been right about him all along. I should have listened. She tried to warn each of us, now she's the one paying the price.

"How would he know though John?"

"That's just it. He obviously doesn't if he thinks its Bella. This is all assumption."

"You don't think he'd hurt Bella do you?"

"Who?"

We both turn to see Clark as he just entered the door.

"Where've you been son?"

He shrugs and enters the kitchen.

"Where's Bella?"

Martha and I look to one another.

"Now son you need to listen. Keep in mind it won't do us any good to over react."

He narrows his eyes looking to me oddly.

"Over react to what?"

"Bella's been arrested."  
"WHAT?!"


	11. Bad Luck Bella

Chapter 11

_**I do not own Smallville or Twilight. Please read and review thanks!**_

Clarkpov

"What do you mean arrested?! BELLA?"

"Son now calm down and listen."

"Calm down?! How does Bella Swan of all people get arrested?!"

My father sighs and my mother places a hand along my shoulder.

"Clark, you remember that man that Bella said was snooping around?"

"Yeah, the investor."

"Well we all have even more reason to believe now he's not who he says he is."

"From the looks and sounds of things he's been spying on us."

"Great…" I take in a breath swallowing back my nerves on this.

"But what does this have to do with Bella being arrested?"

"Well… Apparently, Bella caught what he was doing. She took matters into her own hands."

No… why would she do that!

"What did she do dad!"

"She took a bat to his car and threatened his life."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. Bella… Why would you do that? She'll only end up getting herself hurt or worse!

"Clark, this may prove to take sometime. When she threatened him it was in front of the police. That and well…"  
"Well what?"

"She was still holding the bat. They consider that a weapon. She's been stacked with all sorts of charges."

"He pressed charges?"

"No son, but the city itself will have fines for her to pay. That and this could very well be on her record now."

"JESUS! Dad we have to do something!"

"I'm doing what I can."

However, both my parents were acting as if there was more to this. I looked upon them both studying them. I could always tell when they were hiding something.

"There's something else isn't there?"

My mother pats my hand and gets up heading to the fridge.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"You're kidding me right? Bella's in jail and you're asking me if I want something to drink?"  
"Don't go disrespecting your mother now. We're all having a hard time dealing with the situation."

"I could just get her out right now dad!"

"Sure son! Let's just break her out! Reveal your secret and get Bella stacked with even more of a record."

Fine, I'll take her and run! I really would too! I've about had enough of SMALLVILLE! Make that enough of EVERYTHING and damn near EVERYONE! My hands become fists in thought.

"Then what can I do? I have to do something. I'll go crazy just standing here."

"Why don't you go visit Bella? Let her know you're back."

I look to my mother as she says this.

"What is it you're not telling me?"

They both look to one another. My father exhales and leans back against the fridge his arms crossed about his chest.

"Your mother and I have reason to believe that this man seems to think Bella has your abilities. He's hinted something along the lines of that. He mentioned something about exposing her for all she's worth."

My entire body reacts to my father's words. This wave of fear washes over me.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I were son. I'm hoping that we're perhaps reading too much into this. But I still feel we have reason to watch our backs."

"This was who you were talking about… when I first came in wasn't it?"

My mother nods looking as ill as I feel.

"You really think he'd try to hurt Bella?"

"We honestly, haven't a clue what this guy is capable of. It wouldn't hurt to take all precautions."

My mother looks directly into my eyes.

"Which means for now under any circumstances, Clark, you're not to use your abilities; it is clear now that we are being watched. We cannot take anymore chances."

"Something tells me he won't stop no matter what we do. I have to do something. I can't allow Bella to have this on her shoulders! If anything happens to her…"

"We won't let that happen son. But we're going to need you to trust your mother and I. Under any circumstances you are not to use your abilities. That includes chores. As of now you're more human than ever Clark. It's not just about your exposure now. It's about protecting you and Bella as well. We stick together on this as a family and figure it out."

I nod at this, but the darkest thoughts lurked within me. I winced amongst myself. All I kept picturing is how much easier it would be to simply take this guy out of the picture. To merely remove the threat. It'd be so easy… I look upon my parents though and think of Bella. When I think of Bella is when it truly hits. Bella willingly stepped in front of a bullet for Lex and Lana. Yet, here I am thinking about murdering someone. What's wrong with me?

"I'm going to check on Bella."

They nod. I start towards the door.

"Remember son, keep those emotions in check." He hints.

I nod at this and grab Bella's keys on the way out.

Bellapov

"Bella?"

"Ethan…" I put my hands around the bars.

"What in the world kid?"

He looks to me bewildered.

"I never thought I'd see the day. How did this happen?"

"Long story."

He shakes his head.

"Does Johnathon know you're here?"

"Yes he's trying to get me out."

He nods and walks over to a desk looking over my paperwork.

"This doesn't even sound like you! Have you been drinking Bella?"

My jaw drops.

"OF course not! Come on Ethan. The guy was spying on us, he has been. He's a total wack job!"

Sheriff Ethan Miller was a good friend of the family, mainly John. Making this even more humiliating. Great… now I'm going to be noted as the bad girl of Smallville, the troublemaker. I half laugh at the mere idea, considering who I'm dating. Then again let's face it. It's more than obvious I'm far more shaded than Clark will ever be.

"Is this some sort of rebellious stage?"

"Yes Ethan I've decided I can no longer endure the upbringing of the Kent's. Therefore, I randomly took a bat to some jackass's car for no reason."

"That mouth of yours kid I swear."

I half smile and lay back on the cot.

"Did they do any drug testing?"  
"ETHAN I'M NOT ON DRUGS!"

I hear him chuckle and I raise up from the cot.

"That's so wrong." I realized he was pulling my leg with these questions.

"I had to kid, but honestly. I never thought I'd see the day one of you Kent's end up in here."

I smile in pride, realizing he just referred to me as one of them.

"So what did this guy do earn the wrath of Bella?"

"Like I said he keeps snooping around the farm. John can tell you himself. We've even caught him on our property. Now he's parking alongside of the road with binoculars."

"Huh… I'll look into it."

"Thanks Ethan." However, as I say this I hoped I didn't just do more harm than good.

I run my fingers through my hair. I lay back down thinking about Clark and hoping he was alright.

"Hey…" I lift my head to the familiar voice, ironically there he stood.

"Clark?"  
He nods and I practically leap off the cot.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Clark places his hand through the bar and places it on my cheek.

"Dad's doing what he can to get you out."

I nod against his hand.

"So he told you?"

Clark looks around the station then back to me.

"Yes, I really wish you wouldn't have done that Bell."

I shake my head.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Wait, let me handle the situation. You've got to quit doing these things."  
"Wait huh?"

He nods as if that solves everything.

"You just left without even telling anyone Clark. Yet, you expect me to just stand by and do nothing, while there are so many things at risk? "

"Things that are not your responsibility. How many times to we have to go over this?"

"Is that what you came here to do Clark?"

He winces and drops his hand.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

Ethan puts a hand along Clark's shoulder. He reaches over unlocking my cell. We both look to him in wonder.

"Your bail has been paid kid. You're free to go."

"That was fast…" Clark says.

"I guess dad paid by phone?"

I shrug. I didn't know that was possible. Clark takes my hand leading me out of the station. We walk to the truck. Before opening my door he leans against me.

"Where'd you go Clark?"

"I just needed to clear my head Bell. I was in Metropolis."

"I can understand that. You still should have told someone Clark I was worried."  
His fingers loop around my belt.

"I'm sorry Bell. I screwed up and I know it. I…"

I put a finger to his lips.

"Please, it's ok Clark. You and I… we're good."

He tugs on my belt pulling me closer against his hips.

"I love you." He says pressing his forehead into mine.

"I love you too."  
He kisses me as I wrap my arms around his neck. Neither, of us can seem to break away; not that we wanted to.

"Let's get you home."  
He opens the door for me as I climb in. We sit in silence on the way back. Clark however, holds my hand kissing it every once in a while. When we get to the farm, Clark stops me at the door pecking my lips once more. I smile as he opens the door. Martha and John turn to us in utter surprise.

"Son please tell me you didn't…"

The four of us look to one another.

"How'd you get out Bells?"

I look to him rather lost.

"Wait, you didn't bail me out?"

"No, I was just about to head down to the bank to do so."

"Then who?"

We all share the same confused expression.

"I'll call Ethan and find out."

Clark tosses me a Gatorade and I sit at the table. I'm drinking my Gatorade as I hear Johnathon say the name… Lex Luthor. I damn near choke and spray Gatorade all over the table.

"Bella…" Martha scolds and sighs handing me a paper towel.

I'm still choking a bit as Clark pats my back.

"Easy…"

My hands firmly grip the bottle.

"How'd he even know?" I say with gritted teeth.

"Seriously, HOW? I mean…"

I scoot my chair back, shooting to my feet. No… is it possible? The car, Lex's assumption, this guy, his assumption, now he's posted bail… This guy works for Lex! My entire face is burning, my heart races, slight nausea hit… I remembered the name now. When I looked in the car there was a business card that said Roger Nixon. I grab my keys.

"Bella!"

"There's something I got to take care of."

They looked to me as if I've lost my mind.

"Bell…" Clark gives me that look as if I'm a puzzle needing solving.

I start towards the door.

"You're not to leave this house young lady. I think there's been enough drama for one day."

I turn back towards John.

"You either let me do this or put me back in jail because, I'll be damned if I owe LEX LUTHOR ANYTHING!"

"BELLA!" Martha yells in disbelief on how I was acting.

John grabs me and slams the door. He pins me against the wall. His eyes lock with mine.

He pulls me into his chest and hugs me. I lose all composure and break down.

"I got ya… you hear me Bells. I got you." I thought he was going to yell at me, ground me or something, but he just hugged me for a while.

"Bella, sweetheart…" Martha says taking my hand as John drops his hold on me.

She leads me upstairs and sits me on her bed. Martha hands me a warm wash cloth.

"Put that on your face. Trust me it helps."

I place it on my face and she sits beside me.

"Just breathe…"

"Bell?"

I blush as I hear his voice and realize how pathetic I'm acting. I shake my head into the washcloth.

"Clark? Why don't you take Bella outside? I think some fresh air might do her some good."

I move the washcloth away from my face to see Clark crouching down, his hands along my knees.

"Let's go…" He offers a hand as he comes to a stand.

I follow him out to the loft. He plops down on the couch reminding me of how childlike he can be sometimes. He winks and pats the empty space beside him. I manage to smile and make my way over. I lay next to him as we face one another. He wraps and arm around me and pulls me in closer.

Clark moves the hair from my face.

"This is where we have no more secrets between us Bell. I want you to tell me everything. What has you so freaked out about Lex?"

"Clark…"

"Wingman remember? I need you Bell. So spit it, out all of it."

I tell him about the day I went there. The same day Lex kissed me. I tell him about the car and the blackboard. I tell Clark everything that was said. I also tell him about my own assumptions when it comes to Lex, even about how I think that Roger Nixon works for him. Once I'm done Clark looks the way I feel. He kisses my forehead and shuts his eyes for a moment.

"That certainly explains a lot. I wish you had told me a lot sooner."

"Even at that Clark what can we possibly do about it? I mean I know we have to think of something."

"Let me think on this ok. We both have to be rational. Which is hard I know, trust me, it's so tempting, just to go to the mansion and bust down the doors checking each and every room. But there has to be another way. We just got to put our heads together on this."

I bury myself against him. My eyes felt heavy, my body started to give.

Clarkpov

I breathe her in as she sleeps. The guilt weighed upon me. I shouldn't have left. I could have prevented all this. My fears are starting to come true; Bella's already getting hurt because, of me and what I am. I hadn't a clue what this Roger Nixon guy was capable of. I run my hands along her waist. Wasn't it bad enough I snapped at her over Kenny? Truth was I was madder at Lex and how that situation was getting out of hand. I trusted Bella. However, I wasn't so sure I trusted Kenny now. If Bella says it was nothing, I believe her. It was Kenny that had his arms around her, not the other way around. I saw the look on his face as well. Bella might not be able to read it, but I sure could. He was digging it a bit too much. Of course, then I think about Lana kissing me and feel even more like a jerk. Great I'm already becoming the green eyed monster with my girlfriend.

I needed to find out who this Roger Nixon was. If he was indeed working for Lex. By no means would I allow for there to be any threat to my family. They seek out to protect my secret; however, my main concern at the moment was protecting each of them. I'd never forgive myself if someone caused harm to Bella because; they thought she was me so to speak.

There was no way I could sleep. I felt wired. I kept thinking about everything trying to solve each issue in my head. Trying to piece some of it together. A couple hours have passed and Bella stretches out her arms. I pull her back towards me so she doesn't fall.

"Sleep well?"

She nods tiredly. Bella runs her hand along my neck. I squirm underneath her and roll her over me. She smiles already knowing.

"You happy to see me Clark?"

"Very…"

I look around using x-ray making sure no one's around. I lift her shirt and unclasp her bra. My hips involuntarily react. I bring myself up as she stays straddled to me. I take off my shirt. I wanted to feel her bare skin against me. Having her breasts pushed up against me, drove me mad. I was finding it easier to control I noticed. We could make out longer without me needing to literally go off. I kept learning now things about my body. I was no longer scared about rubbing my hard on against her. When we first started I just knew I was going to blow through my pants. I still feel it, but can sustain. This right here felt so good. Yeah it was also a bit of a tease. I wished we could go all the way. I kiss her lips and intertwine my fingers with hers as I continue to get friction off her. If this was the most we could do. I was determined to make the best of it.

I hear someone approaching as we're going hot and heavy. I quickly grab her shirt and bra. I throw mine back on and help her get clothed. I clear my throat as we both set up and adjust.

I'm taken back not expecting him.

"Kenny?"

He smiles.

"Oh hey Clark."

I come to my feet. I wasn't sure what to make of this random visit. He hadn't been on the farm in a couple years.

"Come on up."

I turn to see Bella blushing as she double checks herself.

"Hey Kenny."

"Actually, you're who I came to see." He points to Bella.

Bella makes this rather confused look.

"Um ok…"

He looks to me then to Bella.

"Think you'd like to take a walk with me?"

I already knew what was coming. Bella however, hadn't. She shrugs.

"Um sure I guess is everything ok?"

He nods.

She looks to me strangely as she follows him out. I roll my eyes. Here it comes I think and sit back on the couch. I zero in on them picking up everything that's said. Jerk move I know, but I'm not an idiot either I knew why Kenny was here. I could see it in his voice even heard it in his heart rate. He was nervous… meaning only one thing…

"So what's up Kenny?"

A nervous laugh escapes his mouth. I roll my eyes and lean back on the couch. They were walking down the trail. I could hear the leaves rustling with each step.

"Well actually, Bella I came here to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

And here it comes…

"I was wondering if maybe you'd go out with me sometime. You know maybe I could take you out to dinner or to a movie?"

Silence…

"Well?"

"You know I'm dating Clark."

"It's just dating though right? I mean it's nothing serious obviously."

I grit my teeth, but keep my butt firmly planted on this couch.

"Actually, it's it is serious Kenny."

"Come on Bella just give me a shot, just one night. Quit worrying about your morals so much. Clark will be fine. I'm sure he's dating others as well."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying it's not like you're married."

"KENNY BRAVERMAN!"  
I half smile. Uh oh you're in trouble now Kenny. I softly chuckle at this shaking my head.

"With that attitude you'll never get a date! How could you even say that?!"

"I'm just being honest Bella. You should play the field a bit. Make sure he's what you really want. I mean can you imagine only being with your high school sweetheart and that's it? I mean honestly, to have no other experience other than that one person. Talk about boring!"

"You should go."

"Bella, I really like you. You're sexy and fun to be around. You make me feel different. I like being near you."

"Sorry to say you've managed to change my opinion of you entirely."

"Don't let Clark hold you down to this silly farm, this god forsaken town, once I graduate I'm moving to Metropolis. I'm going to have a real life, run a business."  
"Good for you Kenny."

"I just can't picture you of all people spending the rest of your days on this farm. You seem so much more adventurous. He's holding you back."

It was taking everything in my power to stay on this couch.

Bella laughs.

"Oh Kenny, if you only knew how ignorant you sound right now."

"What did you say?"  
I hop to my feet at his threatening tone.

"I didn't stutter. I want you to leave Kenny."

"So what is it about me? Give me one good reason you won't give me just one shot!"

"You're not Clark Kent."

I automatically beam at this. I didn't expect that! My heart even picked up pace at her words.

"What did you just say?!"

Ok enough of this…

I make my way over and he's pointing at her like a disobedient dog.

"She said to go home Kenny."

He snaps a look at me. He then looks back to Bella and takes a step towards her.

"Bella, look I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and starts to walk past him to head inside. He reaches out to grab her arm.

"I wouldn't do that."

I hear his teeth grinding together, dropping his arm. Once Bella is inside; I look to Kenny and shake my head.

"So is that how it is Clark? You get everything? Even the girl?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means everywhere I go, there you are, always one step ahead of me. Like breaking my records isn't enough. What the perfect family isn't enough for you Clark! I finally get the courage to ask Bella out and you're already dating her? I thought you were dating Lana! Since when were you ever interested in Bella?!"

I look to him bewildered.

"I mean damn Clark! It's bad enough you blew me off for that stupid million dollar playboy idiot and the geek squad. You just can't help but to step on my toes everywhere I go yet, you don't even see me."

"Kenny, I never meant to…"

"Nah, just forget it man. I get it like she said. I'm not you. I'm tired of standing in your shadows. It's time I bump up in the world."

I narrow my eyes wondering what that was supposed to mean. He smiles.

"See ya around Clark." He looks back towards the house.

"She really is something isn't she? Hm."

WHAT?! He heads back to his car and I can't help, but to feel on edge.

After I head inside still baffled by what just took place. Bella looks to me concerned. I give her a simple nod as she and my mother set the table. We all sat in silence as we ate. It was a long Sunday for each of us. I take notice of how Bella goes to bed directly after she's done with the dishes.

"Is she alright?" My mother asks looking towards the stairs.

"Yeah mom just a long day for her."

Bellapov

"Wait you're going to work today?" Clark says as I pack my vest into my backpack.

"Well yeah I'm on the schedule."

He scrunches up his face.

"Why would you want to continue working there?"

"You mean Kenny?"

"Well partially, but no… I mean Lex."

"Lex? What does he have to do with my job?"

Clark pinches the bridge of his nose as we step out heading to the truck.

"Oh no… I thought by now you knew Bella or I would have told you."

"Tell me what Clark?" I question as I open my door and climb in.

"Lex owns the Talon now…"

I half laugh.

"Um ok. Cute Clark, but seriously."

"Unfortunately, I am being serious. He told me himself. Bella he's your boss now."  
I start laughing so hard I'm crying.

"Bella?"

"That guy truly believes in monopoly. I've not even had the honors of thanking him yet, for bailing me out."

Clark takes in a breath.

"NO! I'm not letting him do this. I'm not backing down. I'm going to work."

"Bell, please just think about this… you really want the offset chance of being left alone with Kenny and Lex?"

"Well I can't just tuck in my tail and hide Clark!"

"That's not what I'm saying."

He presses his lips together and gets in the truck. Once he starts it he looks to me.

"I just don't think it's a good idea Bella. I can't tell you what to do. But I really hope you'll listen to me on this. I think you should just quit. Find you another job if you so wish."

"I'll consider it Clark."

He gives me that look of disappointment.

"I'm sorry Clark I just don't like being pushed around. I feel like I'm letting Lex control my life and I'm not the one dating him."

"I'm sorry; I wish I knew what to do."

As soon as we arrive Chloe's already making her way over. Clark and I laugh exchanging a glance.

"She must have some new subject for her wall of weird." Clark says.

She opens my door and starts dragging off with me. I hear Clark laughing.

"Chloe Chillax!"

"Sorry, you have to see this Bella…"  
"Bella?"

We both turn and Kenny's peering into the room. He looked terrible his eyes were bloodshot, his hair was untamed, his clothes wrinkled as if he'd fallen asleep in them.

"Can I see talk to you? Privately?"

"Kenny, I think you said all you needed to say last night."

I turn back to what Chloe's trying to show me. Chloe screams out as he grabs me by a lock of hair.

"YOU WILL COME WITH ME! CLARK CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING! ESPECIALLY YOU!"

Chloe makes her way over and tries to shove him off.

"NOO! CHLOE!" I yell as he sends her flying out of the window.

Proving it wasn't my imagination. He didn't even touch Chloe.

"CHLOE!" He quickly covers my mouth roughly. Kenny starts hauling me around with one arm keeping the other one over my mouth. He drags me into the parking lot. He pops open the trunk to his car.

I swing my arms and legs with everything I've got trying to break free. Kenny was just too resilient against any thing I had to give.

"I'm sorry…" He says just before knocking me out cold.

Clarkpov

"Pretty cool!" I yell over the radio.

"Yeah I got all their albums now Clark." He hollers back.

"Bell's about to ring though."

He nods and takes the keys out of Bella's truck. He hands them to me and we head inside.

We make our way down the hall. I hear this faint call for help. I narrow my eyes and look around.

I hear it again and use my X-ray vision to try and pinpoint where it's coming from.

"Chloe!"

Pete looks to me oddly as I hurry towards the classroom.

"CHLOE!" Pete shouts as we see her lying outside the window in shattered glass.

She was scrapped up pretty good.

"Bella…" She says and is crying.

"Clark he took Bella."

"Who took Bella?"

"Kenny! He just flipped out and took her. He said something about how_ you "_couldn't have everything, especially her", and took off with her."

No… not_ her_! I try my hardest to keep collected. Why would he take Bella? What was he going to do to her!

"Call 911 Pete, stay with Chloe!"

At human pace I make my way out of the building. I head to the parking lot and see Kenny's car is gone and he's left a trail of tire marks behind. Once I'm without viewers I break my parents' wishes.


	12. Kenny Braverman aka Conduit

Chapter 12

_**I do not own Smallville or Twilght. Please leave some love read and review thanks!**_

Bellapov

I groan out in pain as I come to. The bright lights hurt my eyes. I go to cover them, but see I'm bond down to a metal gurney. I'm able to move my head other than that it's about all. I narrow my eyes making out someone sitting at a table, their back was to me. The more I gathered my surroundings, the more I realized I was in a lab of some sort, a fancy one at that. I move my head up touching my chin to my neck. I saw I was strapped down with some sort of white straps. That's also when I realize that the other person was Kenny.

I tried to see what he was doing, but didn't have a good enough view. Instead I begin to think of how to manage my way out. I moved my fingers about hoping to loosen the grip the straps had on my wrists. My ankles, wrists and tummy were bonded. I loosened my right wrists with that rope burn feeling digging into me. I grit my teeth as I try to maneuver my hand squeezing it in a deformed like shape trying to break free. A silent victory comes over me as I free that hand. Quietly as possible, I reach over and undo the other wrist. I carefully and patiently undo my tummy. It was Velcro, last thing I wanted was for him to hear the ripping sound. I then unbuckle my ankles.

I then whip my body around and glide off the gurney. Coming to a crouch along the floor, I crawl around the floor and find a corner place beside another table to hide. The door unfortunately, was right across from Kenny. I lean my head back in thought. Now what? I begin to change my method of escape and look to see if there were any windows. But there wasn't in fact…. This looked more like some sort of bunker made lab. Luthorcorp?! You're fucking kidding me right? I saw the black and purple insignia on the damn coffee mug on the lab table in front of me.

There was no other way out. The vents weren't big enough to crawl through. The door was my only choice. I say a silent prayer as I head towards the door. I manage to make my way and I'm damn near pissing myself as I'm leaning against the desk Kenny is at. Talk about a damn horror movie waiting to happen. Just go for it. Pry that door open Bella and run like there's no tomorrow. I crawl towards the door and reach up with one hand towards the handle.

"How are you feeling?"

JESUS CHRIST! My eyes widen and I swallow back. I almost screamed he caught me so off-guard. I look over to see him peering at me from the desk.

"Sorry about the head, might be sore for a few days."

WHAT?! I run my fingers along the back of my head. DAMN! There was a huge goose egg. It hurt just running my fingers along it. I look upon him like he's lost his mind, in which clearly he has.

"Would you like something to eat? Drink even?"

HUH?

He comes to his feet as he scoots his chair out. He puts his bracers back on and I notice the odd engravings he's just recently put on there. Kenny makes his way over and offers a hand.

"Kenny… I really think I should go home now." I try to say rather offhandedly considering he's obviously insane!

He smiles and grabs my hand.

"Come on Bella… Let's get some food in that tummy."

Kenny starts to pull me his direction.

"Kenny please I'm sorry, but I really need to go. My family… they'll worry."

"Come one Bella we both know you haven't any family left." He says with a shrug.

"I'm your family now. Come on baby. From now on I'll take care of you. We don't need anyone else. That's all in the past now."

"The Kent's are my family."

"Oh please, Bella you stick out like a sore thumb! How can you not see it?! You're different. I like it though it's refreshing."

If I hear one more time about how "different" I am… ugh. Am I that bad?

"You and I make sense. Think about it Bella. You and Clark? Come on… I mean the farm boy? Really? You and I can see the world together. You're far too beautiful and smart for _HIM_! You deserve someone that gets you…" He pulls me away from the door and up against him.

"Tell me Bella what's the one thing. You want the most that Clark can't give you? Tell me and it's yours."

I roll my eyes.

"Don't do that!" He grabs me roughly by the arm.

"Tell me what it is you want! Please!"

"Fine, the moon Kenny."

"The moon?"

"Yeah Kenny. Can you give me the moon?"

He shakes his head and grabs my arm dragging me away from the door. Kenny leads me into this makeshift room he's created.

"Kenny? Have you been living here?" I question as I note the food, drinks, futon, blankets, and clothes.

He shrugs.

"It's our place now Bella." He says with a smile.

"Our place?"

He nods as if certain of himself.

"I will get you some clothes of course, but for now you can borrow mine. Of course at night we won't be needing them." He hints looking to the futon.

"You just said that shit didn't you?"

"Come on Bella. Stop trying so hard to push your feelings for me away. We were having fun together."

"Ok so we had fun, but that was just it Kenny. We had fun working together… You're a nice enough guy. However, I'm with Clark."

He presses his lips together.

"You're my girl now." He says with smile and shrugs.

I half laugh.

"Um yeah I don't think that's exactly how it works."

"I can protect you Bella. There are things about me you'll soon learn. So I say why not?"

He starts unbuttoning his shirt and tosses me a bottle of water.

"You can't just make demands like that and expect it to take place. Honestly, what did you think? You'd kidnap me and I'd get Stockholm syndrome?

He smiles and takes his shirt off. I scoot away uncomfortably.

"Am I making you nervous or something?"

I cover my face in disbelief and laugh; when I move my hands though he's like right there.

Kenny then has the nerve to lean into me.

"No Kenny!"

I shove him back.

"Why are you doing this?!"

He says nothing and presses me down against the futon. My jaw drops as he rips my shirt open. I punch him across the face and go to take off. He grabs me and flings me back down. Seriously, I've never ever seen this side of Kenny!

"KENNY! Please! STOP IT!"

He leans his entire body over me.

"Let me prove how I feel Bella."

"WHAT PART OF NO DO YOU NOT GET!" I scream out and go to kick him in the balls.

"KENNY YOU'RE HURTING ME!" He shoves my leg back down with his own.

A gust of wind hits, I turn to see Clark holding him up by the throat, and punching Kenny in the face. Kenny swings back and Clark bows over as he takes a good hit to the gut. I noticed the green sparks coming from Kenny's bracers when he'd hit Clark. I come to my feet and back away from the confrontation. The both of them took turns punching the shit out of one another. Each time Kenny hit Clark those green sparks would fly. I'm trying to find some sort of weapon or matter of defense. That's when I come across the table, where Kenny was working.

"What the…" I look back towards the guys and quickly stuff the object into my pocket.

"CLARK!"

He sails right past me as Kenny does that thing again. Only this time there was a green beam shooting from it. Kenny smiles.

"Whataya know, it works!"

Kenny winks at me as he comes towards Clark. As he walks past he goes to grab me. Clark dives after him and slams him into the floor.

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING HER!" Clark roars deeply and smacks the hell out of Kenny.

Kenny does that thing yet, again only with both bracers.

"NOOO!"

He sends Clark right through the ceiling with two beams of that green light again.

"Meteor rocks…" I utter softly. They must his source of energy.

Clark comes plummeting back down. I crouch down to check on him. Clark's face was seriously beat all to hell.

"Clark…"

"STOP FUSSING OVER HIM!" Kenny says and goes to strike at Clark again.

"NO PLEASE!"I grab his arm trying to make him stop.

Kenny grits his teeth and starts to belt me one. Clark immediately grabs his hand, starts squeezing it, and forcing it back. With his free hand Clark shoves me behind him.

"She's not yours to have Clark. There is only one of us walking away from this. When I'm done Bella and I are leaving and never looking back!"

"What's come over you Kenny?! This isn't the same guy I grew up with!"

"We all gotta change sometime Clark. Let's just say I'm sick and tired of playing second fiddle to you. Hell even my old man has more respect for you than me! I'm his son! You've even managed to blind Bella into this false sense of hope about you. You're only going to turn your back on her."

"I would never do that Kenny and you know that!"

I wince as Kenny punches Clark in the gut again. Only I start to notice that the green sparks are beginning to turn red. Kenny swings again before Clark can even catch a breath.

"KENNY PLEASE STOP IT!"

Kenny smiles as he grabs him by the collar.

"You think that I didn't know! You thought that after all this time, I never paid attention! Would you like to know, how I know it'll never work between the two of you?!"

Clark stumbles back fighting for a breath. Everytime Kenny shot his meteor wave it'd damn near knock Clark out.

"I know your secret Clark. I know what you are! I know you're the reason behind all of it! EVERYTHING! You see Clark it wasn't just Bella who paid the price. That is how I know you don't deserve her! You're mere existence is a slap to her face! How can she even stand to look at you! I always knew there was something off about you. It wasn't until recently, I finally put it all together! Now I can put you in your GOD DAMN PLACE for once! Does she know Clark?"

He turns towards me.

"You wanna know what kind of FREAK Clark is?"

Clark and I lock eyes at this.

"Does she know you're the reason for that meteor shower?! That it's because of YOU her parents are dead? Did you know that my mother died that way as well? The very day Clark Kent suddenly arrived in Smallville! A FREAK OF NATURE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE CLARK AND YOU KNOW IT! I too almost died that day. Instead of dying, something else happened. Something came over my body. I'd spent months in the hospital on my damn death bed! The doctors and my father were amazed however, when I suddenly overcame it. I was robust, faster and it wasn't until later I discovered I had an ability no one else had. I could shoot waves of energy from the palms of my hands. Nothing too extravagant, but I could move certain things without even touching them. Within time I found ways of increasing the flow. So you see Clark all those times you purposely lost against me to hide your freakish ways… Which only pissed me off more! Well now you don't have to! NO MORE HOLDING BACK! GIVE ME YOUR ALL KENT!"

He laughs as Clark rushes him through the tables into a wall.

"Don't worry Clark. I'm going to take very good care of Bella, once you're gone. I promise."

"Clark!" I scream out as Clark set's Kenny's crotch on fire.

Kenny grits his teeth and quickly puts it out. He cries out and shoots his hands out. Clark only scoots back slightly as he braces himself for the impact. Kenny gets pissed at this and starts firing away at Clark, both bracers were shooting red sparks now. I could already see it happening.

"CLARK!" I try desperately to warn as I quickly duck for cover.

Sure enough I peek over and Kenny fires everything he has left at Clark. Sparks are igniting now and landing on the ground starting small fires. I scream out and crawl under one of the metal desk for cover. Within seconds an explosion takes place the desk I'm under gets hit by the impact and I'm being rushed with great force across the room. My body slams up against a wall as I'm in a sitting fetal position. Or so I thought it was against the wall. Once I brought my head back up I realized I was inside the wall debris dropping down around me the top of the desk sheltering me.

The desk is lifted and tossed aside.

"Bell…"

"Clark!"

His clothing was in literal shreds. He was covered in soot. I reach out to him and he picks me up.

"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah you?"

He nods, looking as though he was about to cry.

"Clark?"

His hold around me becomes tighter.

"Bell, whatever you do keep your eyes locked with mine. Look nowhere else!"

I swallowed back nervously on his words, but did as he said. Clark carries me away from the area. He takes a few more steps down the hall.

"Bella…" He says in this heartbreaking manner.

"He's dead Bell… I tried to stop it. I swear! But I didn't cover him in time. Kenny's bracers exploded along with him!"

Clark comes to his knees as he continues to keep a good hold on me.

"Clark… it's not your fault! You can't do that to yourself!"

I could hear the sirens outside now.

"Clark?" I say slightly panicked.

"Just follow my lead."

"But your clothes!"

He sighs seeing that even his pants were nothing, but pieces of denim hanging down.

"Just go Clark. I got this."

"Bella I can't do that!"

"You have to and you know it! How the hell are you going to explain this?"

He shuts his eyes for a moment.

"Wingman remember… go!"

He grits his teeth.

"I can't keep doing this to you Bell!"

I cringe as I hear them entering the building now.

"Don't be a blockhead I got it from here!"

He rolls his eyes coming back to his feet. He places me down and kisses my forehead, he ties my shirt together best he can, then disappears. However, I swore I actually heard Clark Kent cussing as he vanished.

Even through the recent HELL of events, I half laugh seeing Lex amongst the police entering the building. I raise my hands in the air as they're aiming at me.

"De ja vu…" I utter softly.

"Up against the wall Miss."

"Relax I can assure you, she's not the one responsible." Lex surprisingly defends.

Lex walks up to me.

"Are you alright?"

I nod.

"Your friends Chloe and Pete told the police about that Kenny guy kidnapping you."

This odd look comes about his face though as he says this. We both jump as the fire in the room is spreading even more and making popping sounds. Lex grabs my arm.

"Let's go it's not safe."

"He's in there."

Lex stops and turns to the room. I exhale still taking it all in myself.

"He's dead Lex."

He narrows his eyes in question.

"He was working on some sort of experiment. It didn't go over so well for him. I barely got out in time."

"Of course you did…" Lex says with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask as he continues to drag me out of the building.

Firemen begin to rush past us heading towards the room.

"It means I'm glad you're alright Bella. Don't read so much into everything."

Once we're outside Lex seems to be observing me thoroughly.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

He nods. There was so much I wanted to say to this bastard, considering all I knew now. There were just too many witnesses and now wasn't the time.

"So what happened?"

I give the police and Lex my own little version of the story; keeping it close to home as possible, and leaving Clark out of it completely. That went something along the lines of he kidnapped me, knocked me out, I woke up here, and I managed to break free. Only I made it sound like the moment I went out the door, the explosion had taken place.

After I'm done being questioned and the fire is put out. The police begin to clear out. I turn to Lex and whisper.

"So did Kenny work for you as well?" As in my own little hint. Yeah I know you deranged man!

Lex looks to me with a bewildered mien.  
"No the boy didn't work for me. In fact that area had been shut down for quite sometime. I'm not even sure how he managed to break in, security is pretty tight here."

"Obviously not tight enough."

"You seem to be right as usual Ms. Swan. That's something I will have to look into. By the way what did you mean by _too_?"

"I don't play games Lex. Therefore, if you're going to stand there and play dumb. Then I'm going home."

"What are you going to do walk?" He looks around.

"As you can see there's only you and me."

"Who is Roger Nixon?"

HA! I saw that asshole. Lex actually flinched for a spilt second at the name.

"I haven't a clue. Why?"  
"Huh… really?"

He nods.

"How'd you know I was in jail Lex?"

"Word gets out quick around here. You know that."

"Why'd you bail me out?"

He takes in a breath and looks me dead in the eyes.

"Because you don't belong there and we both know that."

I wanted to interrogate the hell out of him until he caved. However, Clark pulls up in my truck. I note the brutal expression on his face as he sees Lex. Lex takes in a breath.

"Looks like your ride is here."

I nod. I look back to Lex once more.

"Whatever it is you're up to Lex, needs to stop, before someone ends up getting hurt or worse. This obsession of yours, whatever you wish to call it, it's done nothing, but prove to be unhealthy."

"Are you blaming me for what happened today?!"

I half laugh.

"Honestly? I no longer know what to believe. For all I know you could have had something to do with it. But no… today isn't what I'm referring to, but then again you already knew that. You know very well what I'm talking about. Don't you Lex?"

From there I turn my back to him.

"Is this how you thank me?" He fires back as I'm walking away.  
I shut my eyes for a moment. I don't turn back I don't come to a stop. I stick my middle finger in the air as I make my way to the truck.

Clark eyes Lex before burning rubber out of the parking lot. He's speeding down the road. His entire body shook all over. He pulls over before we get to the farm. The both of us gaze upon each other. The both of us lost on what to say or do. Clark turns back towards the front and rubs his face.

"I didn't know what to do Bell. I screwed up. I never meant for him to DIE!"

He grits his teeth and pulls at his hair as he runs his hands along his scalp.

"When I saw him trying to force himself on you!" Clark's hands become fists.

"Clark baby…" I say feeling broken myself. I hated seeing Clark like this.

He sucks in a breath, gripping the stirring wheel.

"I wasn't going to kill him, but I wanted to! He hurt the one person in this world that's off limits! NO ONE'S EVER TO HARM YOU BELL, _EVER_!" A growl escapes his mouth and now I find myself crying.

Not just because of his words, but for Clark Kent in general. He'd all this weight on his shoulders. The poor guy had no idea where to put it or what to do with it. I hadn't a clue how to help him either. All I knew was to hold him; to be there for him. Let him vent. If he needs to scream, let him scream. If he needs to lash out, let him! If he needs to let out a good cry, I'd be right here crying along with him. That's exactly what I did. I wrapped my arms around him as he fell apart.

The both of us just sit in the truck holding one another.

"Clark?" I finally say after a few minutes have passed.

"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry."

"About?"

"Kenny and everything else.

"Why would you need to be sorry for anything?"

"I don't think I'm much help after all Clark. Like today… I felt so useless."

"That couldn't be further from the truth and I don't want you involved. That's only going to get you hurt. In any given situation you're to stand back!"

He takes in a breath.

"He was right though. How can you stand it Bell?"

"What?"

"TO look at me each and everyday! How can you stand to be with me?! Your mother and father would still be alive Bella. Kenny's mother would have. He would have never died today, he would have never grown this obsession to outdo me! If I had never even existed! There wouldn't be so many lives affected by me!"

"If you had never existed. Martha, Johnathon and myself would have never known the love of Clark Kent. There would always be this absence where you were supposed to be in our lives. You've just as much right to be here as any of us. You belong here this is your home; no matter where you came from Clark. So you just hush your mouth. You can no more control what happened that day than any of us. You were just as much a victim."

He blinks a few times and takes in the biggest of breathes.

"You need to know I can't lose you. When I found out he'd taken you! JESUS! The worst scenarios played out in my mind. I love you Bell."

He leans over and kisses me.

"I can't lose you either Clark." I meant it too. Without Clark I was nothing.

We sit a bit longer in silence.

However, a certain something I'd discovered in that lab, suddenly, felt as though it weighed a ton. I felt my heart racing in thought. If it was what I thought it was…

My thoughts are interrupted as Clark starts the truck again and heads home.

Yet again we explain our adventure to his parents. They too couldn't believe what had overcome Kenny. Naturally, they both fussed over me and kept asking if I was ok. Ugh. Martha put an ice pack on the back of my head. Of course, Clark plum freaked out when he saw the knot Kenny had made.

We then called Pete and Chloe letting them know everything was ok. They too was caught by complete surprise about Kenny. After everything died down, Clark and I watched a movie in his room. We just needed to have some sort of normalcy even if it was just for a couple hours. Kenny's death however, still weighed upon Clark. I knew he was blaming himself.

When the movie is over I look up from laying on his chest. I see he's sound asleep. I quietly crawl out of the bed. I cut off his TV. I kiss his forehead and cover him up. Then I pulled his door shut. Once I get into my room I take out the object. It was in the shape of an octagon and silver. My fingers run along the engravings on the edges.

I stuff it back into my pocket and grab my jacket, and a flashlight. I sneak out of the house and head into the storm shelter. Clark had hidden the ship here after the fire in the barn. I shine the flashlight over the ship and pull back the tarp covering it. I cover my mouth realizing I was right. My fingers run along the empty area on the ship. The area in the exact shape of the burning betrayal in my jean pocket. I'm being a very naughty girl and Clark is sure to have my ASS if he finds out I'm keeping this from him! So why am I doing it? I'm the one person he says he trust the most. I stumble back in thought. My gut wrenched. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BELLA TELL HIM!

I swallow back and take it out of my pocket. I look to it and the ship as though it were a fucking curse. What would happen if we placed this inside? If anything? I stuff the thing back into my pocket. I drape the tarp back over the ship. I bolt out of there like the damn thing was chasing after me or something. I slam shut the door to the storm cellar. There's no way I could sleep now. Too much was going on in my mind. Roger Nixon, Lex, Kenny, and now this! We're to figure this out together! TOGETHER! Tell him Bella. Wake him up and tell him! But no… I sit on there on the porch swing. I chew upon my bottom lip, causing it to bleed and rock a back and forth. I knew what this was. It was the fear of saying goodbye to Clark Kent forever.


	13. The Nightmare Within

Chapter 13

_**(Read and leave some love thanks! I do not own Smallville or Twilight) Extreme darkness ahead, especially with upcoming chapters. Next chapter to have some Lana and Lex pov's mainly Lex.**_

Clarkpov

"Bell?"

I nudge her as she's sleeping on the porch swing.

"Bell school's about to start."

She rolls over nearly falling out of the swing.

"Hey easy now…"

"Clark?"

"Did you sleep out here all night?"

She nods rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Come on sleepy head we got 15 minutes."

"What?!"

She jumps up and looks at her clothes.

"Oh my god!"

I chuckle a bit as Bella rushes past me and heads to the bathroom. I hear the shower start and sigh deciding to wait on the couch. The latest events played out in my head. Yet again my hands balled up into fists as I thought about how Bella almost got raped. Not only that, but by someone I was had thought was my friend. Even at all this I never meant for him to die. The vision won't leave my mind I saw it through x-ray first when I was looking for her. Entering that lab and seeing he'd ripped her shirt and was trying to have his way with her. Yet again, I also knew this was partly my fault. He somehow knew about my secret. I'm not sure how, but he did. Causing his obsession to try and outdo me in everything we competed in, such as Bella for instance. He apparently saw something he really liked in her. Kenny wanted to steal her away from me. To have at least one thing in his belt of accomplishments, if he couldn't defeat me he was going to get the girl in the end. Unfortunately, he accomplished none of these things, and do to this fixation he met his demise, through his own doing. As much as I feel guilt on this and wished I could have saved him. Deep down I knew it wasn't my entire fault. There was something clearly wrong with Kenny. Something in him cracked. I'm just glad no one else got hurt in the process, but I hated that Bella got caught in the middle of everything. That just seems to be the case with everything lately.

I lean back in thought. Maybe this weekend I could take her out, get her mind of things. Have some sort of normalcy, for the both of us. That and the concert would be coming up soon. That'd give me at least something else.

Bella finally comes down her hair still damp as she rushes to get it brushed. She steps into her black boots and throws on her jacket. She was wearing black jeans and a gray slight midriff shirt. I swallowed back trying to behave, especially considering what recently happened. I wanted to be respectful and not do anything that might haunt her with what Kenny had pulled.

I hand Bella her backpack on the way out. My parents wave us off from the pasture. When we get to the parking lot I notice Bella leaning against the window.

"You alright?"

She nods batting her eyes a bit. Bella must've been up nearly all night. We head to our lockers, then to class. Bella takes her seat as I follow behind and take mine. She lays her head down on the desk and shuts her eyes. Pete nudges her as he enters class. She groans out opening one eye.

"Petey…"

He laughs.

"What's with you?"

"Ugh, I feel like shit." I cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

That's just Bella she catches you off-guard like that. Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth.

"I mean crap. I feel like crap."

He laughs again as she rises up making sure the teacher didn't hear her. Once she sees she's in the clear she lays her head back down. I turn away realizing I'm staring at her ass as she's leaned over. Why am I such a jerk? Here she is clearly exhausted and after what happened that's the last thing she needs. Knock it off Clark. All I could think about was sex. Sex this and that, I rub my face in misery and lean back in my seat.

The teacher walks around and hands out the assignment for the day. He kicks at Bella's chair. Bella jumps and wipes her eyes.

"Are you alright Ms. Swan?"

She nods as she takes her assignment. Before long Bella's out again her face planted on the assignment and pencil in hand. I wish I had known she hadn't slept. I'd have tried to get her to stay home. Oh things get worse from there. Bella has the worst luck. Apparently, I wasn't the only one thinking of sex. I become completely frozen in my seat as Bella starts talking in her sleep. At first it's slight moans and I notice her heart rate picking up somewhat. Her body twitches around as she sleeps. I clear my throat thinking it's just me, since that's where my mind kept going. I couldn't have been more wrong. The loudest of moans escapes followed by the words "_Oh Clark baby."_ Pete and Chloe shoot me a glance as the entire class looks upon Bella; then to me. Oh no…

I take in the deepest of breaths and reach over shaking her. Yeah that just makes the moaning worse. Even through my pride on my girlfriend having sex dreams about me during class, I felt myself blushing.

"Hey…"

"Clark?"

She says tiredly and I nod.

"Um you might want to try staying awake."

The class starts laughing. Whitney pats me on the shoulder as he walks past to turn in his paper.

"Lucky dog…." He mutters.

Bella meanwhile looks around totally lost about what just took place.

"Clark?" She whispers seeing how the class and our friends were looking at us.

She then looks to see she's not even touched her assignment and there is only 10 minutes left to class.

"You're kidding me!"

She hurriedly starts to rush through her assignment. Not that Bella ever had to struggle when it came to her grades. Bella finishes just as the bell rings and she hands in her paper. As soon as we get out of class Chloe puts her arm around Bella's shoulder.

"_Oh, Clark baby…"_

Bella gets this odd expression on her face. I shake my head elbowing Chloe. Naturally, she just laughs. Petey pats me on the back and I sigh.

"Ok guys you've had your fun." I hint hoping they'd let it go.

"What's with everyone?"  
"Not sure…" I bypass knowing she'd freak if she knew the truth.

Bella's cell goes off. She looks upon the text rolling her eyes. She hands me the phone.

_Are you coming to work today? Lex_

I narrow my eyes in thought.

"Quit…"

She sighs shaking her head.

"And what does that prove Clark?"

That he has no control over you Bella, but another idea was coming to mind. One I'd been putting some thought into.

"What if I had a proposition?"  
"And what would that be?"

"What if we were to do something of our own?"

"That would be?"

I move a strand of hair from her face and slightly press her against the lockers I lean into her ear.

"What if we ran our own business?"

She giggles a bit.

"I'm serious."

"Hmm, and what business would this be Clark?"

I shrug.

"Well I was thinking maybe this town could use something a bit different. What if we added some Bella and Clark flare to it?"

"What have you in mind?"

"Seeing about opening our own skate park? A shop as well."

"Here in Smallville?"

"Precisely, we all know there needs to be more to do around here, especially for our age group."

"Clark…"  
"Let's just think about it, before you go blowing me off on this."

"I'm not blowing you off it's just besides you, Pete and myself I don't know any other skaters in town."

"All the more reason."

"Think about this Clark. Where would we even get the money?"

"Why don't you let me worry about that part?"

"Clark…"

I start texting Lex back with her phone.

_Nope. I QUIT! _

I place the phone back into her hand and kiss her lips. Only can't really stop once I start. I go to pull away only to find myself kissing her again. The bell rings for our next class and we both laugh as we take off down the hall.

When lunch time comes we both take one look at the trays they were handing out. Then exit the cafeteria, with looks of disgust. It was some sort of meatloaf or something; it smelled as bad as it looked.

We start walking towards the parking lot. I lean against the truck and wrap my arms around her. Once again I'm trying to watch what I say or do. I wasn't sure just how much Kenny had said or done. She takes me by surprise though as she slowly turns and faces me. Her hands run along my chest and she starts kissing me, heatedly.

I look around making sure we've no audience. After I know we're in the clear I grip her ass pressing her even more against me. I wanted more of her. I look around once more and pick her up pinning her against the truck. I run my hands up that gray midriff of hers. However, I come to a complete stop. My heart literally sinks to my knees.

"Bell?"

Her arms are around my neck and she's literally sobbing. I quickly drop my hands. I swallow back my nerves completely shot. She takes a few steps back covering her face.

"I'm sorry Bell, I wasn't thinking. I…"

She looks to me like she's confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

I take in a breath.

"It's too soon… you know after…" I hint.

"Bell hun… I…"

I felt ill and like the worst boyfriend ever. I knew what Kenny had done and yet, I just had to push my limits! She cries even harder and I'm nearly having a full on panic attack. At this point I wasn't sure what to do. I was afraid to even touch her.

Bella does this thing of leaning against one hand on the truck. She literally starts gagging she's crying so hard.

"Bella!" I put my hand to her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Stop please!" She practically shouts.

I move my hand.

"It's not you Clark! You haven't done anything wrong."

"The hell I didn't. After what Kenny…"

She snaps around. She looks to me pale as a ghost.

"Of course you would think that's what this is about. Jesus what's wrong with me…" She says in this soft defeated tone.

Bella closes her eyes for a moment.

"Clark… I'm not a good person. I'm not even a good girlfriend!"

I'm floored by this. Why would she say such things?

"I've betrayed you and in the worst way!"

Um what? How could Bella of all people possibly betray me and how?

"I didn't come to you Clark and I should have. I'm so sorry. I fucked up and big time. I was… I was scared Clark."

"Scared of what? Of me?"

"No… of losing you!"

This is usually the speech a girl gives a guy when she's been cheating on him. So what the hell because, I know Bella! Even if we can't have sex I know she'd never pull something like that.

"You're going to hate me! I won't blame you! You might even dump my sorry ass."

My eyes widen. Did she cheat on me?! This is Bella Swan! Of course she hasn't Clark, you IDIOT! She loves you, she'd never. She digs into her pocket, placing something cold and silver into my hand. I narrow my eyes upon the item. My fingers run along the familiar engravings. I'm taken back to the point; I can't even think a coherent thought or so much as speak at the moment.

I take a minute to grasp this. How long has she been hiding this from me and why?! The heat begins to flush along my entire body. I look upon her and shake my head. She closes her eyes again. Bella's never ever done something like this.

"Wingman huh…?"

She grimaces at my words. My jaw clenches tightly.

"How long have you been hiding this from me?"

"I found it when you were dealing with Kenny; the engravings were the same as what was on his bracers."

"So you've been holding on to this since?"

She nods shamefully.

"I should have told you and I know that!"

"That's right you should have. I thought we were in this together Bell. You should have said something the moment you had a chance. Why didn't you come to me with this last night?!"

"Clark baby, I know I messed up. I don't even know where to begin, on how to gain your trust again."

"I told you Bella, I told you. I said you were the one person I could trust. If I can't trust you…" I make myself stop, I felt sicker by the moment.

Ok, so she didn't cheat on me. Bella however, was the one person on this entire planet I trusted. The one I knew would always have my back no matter the situation. The one I'd literally do ANYTHING in this world for. The girl I'm madly in love with. So this felt like a SLAP TO MY FACE! Why would she of all people do this? This wasn't Bella. Not by a long shot. What's come over her?! I HATED THIS FEELING I WASN'T USED TO THIS NOT WITH HER! Here I was thinking I'd touched her wrong or something along the lines of that, but no a lie was amongst my girl's pocket. One she'd taken upon herself. She'd broken the one promise she'd made me. I knew what this was. IT WAS THE KEY TO MY SHIP! THE ANSWERS TO EVERYTHING I'VE LONGED TO KNOW! THE VERY PERSON THAT HAD SWORN TO HAVE MY BACK WAS THE ONE ATTEMPTING TO HIDE IT FROM ME!

This anger continues to flow through me.. I roar on top of my lungs as it hits me.

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?! WHY DID YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME?! WHY ARE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE, TRYING TO KEEP ME FROM KNOWING OF MY PAST?!"

Her bottom lip quivers. Streams of tears continued down her flushed face.

"I was afraid ok! I'm still afraid!"  
"OF?!"

"LOSING YOU FOREVER!"

The both of us lock eyes upon this. I was so determined to find out who I am, what I am, where do I come from, who are my biological parents? I never once thought about the fact that this could mean ripping me away from her permanently. But yes… that's a possibility. All I can say about that is it'd take one hell of a battle to EVER keep me away from her. Whoever tried would simply have to take my life in the process. She's my one weakness besides the meteor rocks. I can't live without her nor do I want to. Even as pissed as I got. I still love her more than anything in this entire world. Bella has me heart and soul. Only now, I wasn't so much mad as frightful of the outcome as well. Could this key be the destruction of any life I've built here in Smallville? Ironically, considering how often I feel like up and leaving Smallville behind. Deep down though I knew that wasn't true. It didn't matter where I went. I can't run from who I am. I'm a freak anywhere I go. I stuff the key into my pocket. I reach over and take Bella's hands. I put my hand upon her cheek and look her in the eyes.

"No matter what happens Bell, I will always find a way back to you. I mean it. Don't you ever give up on me because, I can assure you whatever happens I'm on my way back to you. I need you to believe that. I need you to have faith in me on this. Nothing's tearing us apart not even my past and sure as hell NOT our future. I love you Bell. You hear me…"

She nods and looks back to the ground sadly.

"I want you to believe in me. I'd never turn my back on you."

She nearly knocks me down as she hugs me. Her hands clasp tightly around my neck her feet dangling from the ground. I couldn't help, but to smile a bit and hold her. Strangely enough I understood why she'd done what she had. I'd have probably done even worse than she did if this was Visa Versa. In fact I know I would have.

"I'm so sorry Clark baby."

"Don't its ok. We're good, just no more secrets."

She nods her head against me. I swallow back trying to think of how to lighten the situation.

I clear my throat and drop my hands. I let out nervous laugh.

"Um well, this was certainly light in comparison to what I thought at first."

She looks to me puzzled.

"The way you were going on about this… I thought you were going to tell me you were cheating on me."

Her jaw drops and she punches me in the arm. A good one too only it hurts her more than me. She grits her teeth.

"Dammit Clark, what are you made of steel?!"

I shrug and check her hand over.

"You'd think you'd learn by now…" I hint about the hitting.

She rolls her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do carry a bat around?"

"If it makes you feel better…"

Still that shameful look resided in her eyes. I cup her chin and look her in the eyes.

"Don't, I understand now. I get why you did this."

She hugs me yet, again and I swore my heart melted. I knew it tore her apart. There was no shadow of a doubt whether she loved me or not. This right here was all the proof I needed. Her guilt alone became too much to bare. She couldn't make it past a day without it eating her alive.

After school we meet with Chloe to work on The Torch and Wall of Weirdness. Bella's at the computer scrolling through something. She cuts Chloe a disapproving look.

"Um Chloe?"

"Yep?"

Chloe's got her head down, working on the last touches to the school paper, before we hand it out tomorrow.

"What was your meeting with Lex about?"

Chloe's heart rate picks up significantly I notice. She swallows back her body tense. What?!

"Oh nothing really, we were just discussing certain grant programs for graduation next year."

Bella leans back in her chair crossing her arms about her chest. She wasn't buying it neither was I. Chloe's body language was all over the place.

"Oh… Huh, So he's showing interest in such things?"

She nods.

"So there was nothing else?"

"Nope."

Bella nods, but makes a certain look. I knew that look. Bella however, says nothing else. She returns to the computer. Every so often she scans the Wall Of Weird then goes back to whatever she's doing.

On the way home, Bella peers over at me as I take the key out from my pocket. I twirl it around in my hand. A mixture of emotions stirred within me. She pulls up to the house. The both of us sit in the truck in silence for a moment.

"I think Chloe is lying to me. She's never lied to me before, so why now?"

She was. However, I wasn't quite sure what to say about this. They were best friends have been since we first started school. There's only been a handful of times that I ever knew of where they'd actually fought, each quickly resolved.

"So what do you believe she's lying to you about?" I say in roundabout way.

"I think Lex is trying to gather information from Chloe."

"What kind?"

"Not sure, either way… I don't like the mere idea. Too close for comfort."

I nod in agreement. She too looks to the key in my hand.

"You going to tell your parents?"

I look to the house in thought.

"I don't know… What do you think?"

"Honestly, considering the subject Clark. I think you need to this time. We have no idea what this could mean."

Something else occurs to me.

"Bell?"

"Yes?"

"Is this why I found you sleeping on the porch?"

She nods looking shameful again.

"Did you go to the ship?"

She nods again.

"You didn't…" I hint about the key.

She looks upon me with widened eyes.

"OF COURSE NOT! I'm NOT CRAZY!"

I have a good laugh at her reaction.

"Lord knows what happens when you stick that in there!"

Exactly… What would happen? Do I even want to find out for sure? Was I even brave enough?

"You want to look don't you?" She says with a smile.

"Yes and no."

"That's what I felt when I went last night."

She looks out the window and exhales.

"You should go take a gander."

"Maybe…"

I clear my throat.

"Would you go with me?"

"Is that what you want?"

I nod. Ok not very manly. I know, but I felt better with her there.

"I can do that."

I stuff the key back into my pocket.

"We'll go after supper."

She nods.

"Sounds like a date."

I grin at this shaking my head.

"Yeah a cheap one."

"But interesting nonetheless."

"Speaking of which, I thought maybe I could take you out this weekend. Hit a movie? Dinner even?"  
"Clark Kent are you asking me out on a date?!"

Bella… she drives me crazy. I shake my head grinning.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Huh, well I'll have to think about it."

"Hmm, well while you're doing that…"

I reach over and pull her into my lap. I kiss along her neck and shoulders, making my way to her lips. I look around making sure my parents were nowhere within sight. Slowly, I lift up her shirt. I lower her bra so I can have at least one peek. Then I bring my lips to them. A moan escapes her lips. I wanted her so bad. I force myself to stop. Last thing either of us wanted was getting caught. I quickly adjust her bra and shirt.

I lean back and take her all in.

"I think we need to sneak out tonight." I hint in longing.

She smiles biting her lip.

"I think we can arrange that."

I was desperately trying to come off my high before we got out of the truck.

"You ok?"

"Yep, just need a minute." I hint yet again.

She leans into me only causing more friction. I'm literally a rock down there now. She giggles letting me know she could feel it. Bella however, can be very cruel. With this certain grin about her face she continues to move her hips about me.

"Bell…" I moan out and obsessively start kissing her.

Grrr why can't we have SEX?! She then opens the door the smile still about her face. She pecks my lips once more before getting out of the truck. I shake my head on this. She knows just how rile me up. I give myself a moment before grabbing our backpacks and heading inside.

We get our homework and the evening chores done before supper. Halfway through supper I look to Bella then my parents. I take the key out and place it in the middle of the table. My father starts to choke on his tea and my mother covers her mouth. Bella pops a chunk of carrot in her mouth and loudly crunches it. She folds her arms about her chest.

"Yeah we might be one step closer to finding out if Clark's really an alien or not." She says and winks at me.

"I've got ten bucks, which says I've been right about Mork all these years."

She was doing her best to lighten the mood. However, both my parents were frozen in place just staring at the key.

"Where'd you find this son?"

"Actually, Bella did."

She swallows back on her carrot. They both look to her. She shrugs and sips at her tea.

"Kenny had it. I'm not certain where or how, but I believe he's had it since the meteor shower."

"All these years?!" My mother exclaims in disbelief.

Bella nods.

My father, I was having a hard time reading. To be honest he looked like he could flip out any moment. He clears his throat and stands up from the table. He starts clearing off the table and doing the dishes.

"So how does it work if you're from another planet? I mean is that still considered a green card?"

"ENOUGH!" My father snaps back at Bella.

"DAD!"

"No more jokes like that young lady!"

Since when? Bella's always made jokes like that. It's never bothered me. So why should it bother him?

"I wasn't meaning any…"

He cuts her a death stare. I shake my head and scoot out of my seat.

"Dad seriously, what's with you?! You know Bella means nothing by it. She's just messing around."

"Well enough's, enough."

Bella shakes her head and raises from the table.

"Well what would you suggest John? We all run and hide? Screaming in panic?" Bella fires back angrily.

Oh no… My father slams his fist down on the counter.

"Bella, I don't want to hear another word about this!"

"Well that's just too damn bad!"

He looks to her in disbelief.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"You heard me! I'm part of this family too! You can't keep me quiet just because you don't like what I have to say!"

"You're just spouting off nonsense that doesn't have any business being said."

"Exactly, NONSENSE! Jesus! Clark knows I don't mean anything by it!"

"You might be a part of this family Bella. However, when it comes to this right here. YOU KEEP YOUR DAMN NOSE OUT OF IT! This is between Clark and us NOT YOU!"

HELL NO! I grit my teeth at my father's words.

"You don't ever talk to her like that again! I mean it dad! I don't want her keeping out of it! I need her!"

"Need her doing what son? Making jokes at your expense? Acting like this is all just something to laugh at!"

"Dad you seriously, haven't a clue. You have no idea what either of us goes through! If you did you wouldn't even think such accusations."

"Why don't we all calm down now? Let's just take a breath." My mother says softly putting her hands upon Bella and John's shoulder as they stare one another down.

"We're all just as scared as you are John! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM EITHER! I'M NOT THE ENEMY JOHN. STOP MAKING ME OUT TO BE! AS FOR ME KEEPING OUT OF CLARK'S LIFE YOU CAN KISS MY ASS UNCLE JOHN!"

She storms out of the kitchen, grabs her jacket and keys.

"You leave this house and you're grounded for a month!"

She nods and slams the door on the way out.

Well there goes our date this weekend. I sigh in thought yet, oddly enough, found myself turned on by the way Bella stood up to him.

"Why do you do that dad?"  
"Do what son?" He says gruffly.

"Say that kind of stuff to her. You do realize you keep sounding as if you're trying to push her out of my life?! At first it was about how maybe we shouldn't be dating after all. Now you pretty much told her that this isn't her business." I say holding up the key.

"Do you have any clue just how much she's done for this family? For me? Not cool dad. I have her back on this one. You had no right to say what you just did. Keep trying to push her away dad. See where it gets you."

"That's not what I'm trying to do and you know it Clark!"

"Then what exactly are you doing dad?"

"And now where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Bella. I'm going to let her know that despite what you say, she is a part of this, all this! Bella has kept our secret for years! She's been put in harms way because of what I am. You taught me better than that dad! Yet, you're going against everything you taught me, each time you backlash at her! All of this because she made some silly jokes! Jokes that I should be taking offense to not you!"

"It wasn't the jokes son!"

"Then what?"

"It's that!" He points to the key in my pocket.

I take a few steps back in disbelief. Wait… so all of that was his anger towards this? So him lashing out at her had nothing to actually do with her, but me?! WHAT?!

"Unbelievable." I say with true disappointment.

"Screw this."

I take off. I knew I was told, not to use my abilities, at this point I didn't care. Dad just took blame upon Bella for who and what I am. NOT COOL. I don't understand him as of late. He does and says things I never dreamed he'd do. I love my father; he's one of the best fathers anyone could have. He's also very honest, hardworking, and caring. However, as of late the way he treats Bella has me hacked. Why was he treating her like a threat? If he wanted to take it out on someone it should have been ME!

I finally find her, but stand back. She was visiting her parents. She crouches down and puts her hand upon Charlie's grave. Bella however, bows back and drops to her knees. My heart sinks as I watch her break down. I hear her say something I never knew she felt. Ironically, it's something I've always felt.

"Dad… I think there's something wrong with me. I'm trying. I really am, it's like I just don't fit in. I'm so different. I'm not like any of the girls at school, even my best friend she's nothing like me. I'm always saying or doing the wrong thing. I don't dress or act right." She grabs at her gut and sits upon her legs. "All I keep doing is disappointing him. We used to be so close and it's like the older I get. I'd swear that man can't stand me! It's like ever since he found out I've fallen for his son…" She sucks back a breath.

"It's like… hell dad I don't even know for sure. Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough for Clark. Like I'm not worthy of his affections, he's so much more than I could ever be."

WHAT! THAT'S SO FAR FROM THE TRUTH BELLA! HOW COULD YOU THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

"I miss you both so much." She looks towards Renee's grave.

"You were always so beautiful. Your dresses, makeup, I still can smell your perfume sometimes, and the way you carried yourself. I'm nothing like you though. I've got dirt under my nails, my hair's a mess as usual, and I'm about as klutzy as they come. But that's how I know there's something wrong with me. I don't want to be like those other girls. It's just not me. I don't do manicures, pedicures, makeovers or any of those things." She shakes her head.

"I just don't see what he sees in me."

Yeah I can't do this… I make my way behind her. She jumps a bit as I wrap my arms around her. I kiss her neck then place my head about her shoulder.

"I see you Bell, my best friend, my partner, my lover. I see the little girl I grew up with only she's a woman now; one that's beyond sexy and drives me mad with lust. Each day I find myself anxious to begin another day with you. When I think of my future, I've not a clue what to expect all I know is that, you're there every step of the way. All I want is right here in my arms."

"Clark…"

I twirl her around facing me. I kiss her lips, desperately wanting her. Lately, I'd swear my hormones or something were lit ablaze when she was around.

"I suppose I'll let it slide for now." She says with a slight grin about her face.

"What's that?"

"You spying on me."

"Hmmm. It wasn't intentional."

"It never is Mork."

I grin and take her hand. I lead her to the park not far from the cemetery. For old times sake I push her on the swing. Something she always loved, still does at time. Often enough I catch her with her headphones on, her eyes closed and she's going high as she can possibly go. Neither of us were in a rush to go home. All I knew was I was going to have to sit my dad down. It was time for a one on one. I wasn't going to allow this, not again.

Once she gets high enough I appear before her. I hold out my arms. She giggles and comes sailing off the swing. I catch her just as lightening spreads across the sky. She frowns as she looks up to the overcast sky. She gasps out as it begins to pour down on us. She starts to run towards the truck, but I yank her back over. Bella was dripping wet and beautiful. Something about the rain pouring down the way it was made me desire her even more.

"Clark!" She yells over the thunder and rain.

She breaks into a smile as I pull her into my chest. She jumps as the thunder rumbles again.

"I'm right here. Nothing to be afraid of."

"We could get struck!"

"You're right, we could."

With no one else around I kiss her lips, from there we start making out. Something comes over me though something I've never done. I knew no one was around and with the weather and how far away from town we were, no one was coming. I roll up her soaking wet shirt and toss it off her body completely. I then snap off her bra. Before me was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. Here she stood before me sopping wet, topless and the rain only continued to pour. She's blushing, but with a smile. I welcome myself to her breast and start sucking on them pressing her hips against me. I couldn't help the words that desperately left my mouth, but they were honest.

"Do you have any idea, how badly I wish I could make love to you? Bell, I want you so bad, it's damn near killing me!"

She nods looking the way I felt. Her breathing was a bit erratic and her heart rate. Bella drags me to a nearby tree. We look around yet, again. She takes off my shirt and hangs it up on the branch. Her hands ran down my chest and along my back. I undo her jeans and place my hand inside her panties. I couldn't believe how warm she was in there. I swallowed back liking the way she felt against my fingers. I start doing things with Bella I never thought I'd do. Things that I wasn't even sure what came over me; all I knew was how badly my body craved hers.

"Clark…" She says in this soft alluring tone with her back arched.

I can't help, but to grab myself through my jeans. There was something else I wanted to try. Something else I'd learned through the things Pete talked about. I always pretended like I knew, but hadn't a clue. I was curious. I lean her up against the tree yanking her pants off. I then hike up her leg. Her fingers automatically lock into my hair as I taste her below. Honestly, I'm nervous even though I'm seriously turned on. I didn't want to gross her out or hurt her. Bella tasted so good and something about it felt good. She goes to unzip my pants, but alarm comes over me. I'm entirely too turned on one touch from her could prove to be deadly. I understood her wanting to pleasure me as well, but that wasn't really an option. Not something I'm willing to chance.

I gently move her hand once she has me unzipped. She looks to me disappointed which I HATE! If she only know how much I wanted her to touch me down there. I come back up after I take notice and kiss her. Decidedly, I try one thing… I turn around with my back towards her and I take her hand. My eyes were already crossing at the mere idea. I prayed this wouldn't be a mistake. I take her hand to me I guide it letting her feel me. I ached so much I feared I'd come immediately. Keeping in mind her hand is right beneath mine I carefully move it about. Bella actually let out a moan just to this and I saw her peering over to look. I took extra precaution to aim far away. most people especially women might be offended by this, but it was all Bella and I had to go on at the moment. We craved one another and had no other way of release. I slightly have her grip more firmly and stroke about me harder now. If her hand alone feels this good I couldn't even imagine how good the real thing would feel.

"Bell…" I say softly in warning.

My eyes widen as she kisses along my neck and her hand becomes even tighter on me. I shoot and I swear it was even harder than the first time I got off. Just her hand being there alone was so hot it was unreal. I kept picturing it being the real thing. It didn't take much with her breath right against my neck. Keeping it real as possible I reach back and kiss her. I fix my pants surprised I actually managed not to rip them this time. We hold one another, still it continued to downpour. The thunder becoming even louder, but for once Bella wasn't acting fearful, in fact she seemed content. Both of us were. I catch some headlights however, coming our way. I quickly grab her shirt and bra. I help her get dressed first and then rush to get my shirt on.

Bella of course is giggling the entire time. We hear the sound of a car door.

"Bella?"

We both look to see Lex. His face was priceless as he finally took notice I too was there.

"Sorry I saw your truck and grew concerned, with the weather and all."

"I'm fine Lex."

He nods. Really? You came all this way? I seriously doubt you were visiting in this weather! What's your game Lex?! It's obvious you didn't think I'd be here! My jaw clenches at this and I tilt my head upon him. Lex Luthor was beginning to cross certain lines that would eventually lead to me kicking his ASS!

"Well I'm here and she's safe and sound." I hint bitterly.

He smiles.

"I can see that. Are you certain you won't come back to the Talon?"

We both look to her at this point.

She nods.

"That's a shame, I think we'd have made great partners Ms. Swan. It's not the same without you."

She wasn't even there that long Lex!

The rain beats down on his black umbrella.

"Well I'll be going then."

I nod and fold my arms about my chest. We watch as he exits the cemetery.

"Bell, I think you really need to watch your back with Lex."

She shrugs looking that direction again.

"I'm serious, something's not setting right with me about all this. Just please listen to me on this."

She nods.

"I've no reason to be hanging around Lex anyway Clark."

I nod and kiss her forehead.

"Let's get you home before you get sick."

After we get home, I have Bella go wait for me in the loft. I head inside the house to grab us some dry clothes. My father comes down the stairs as I'm wringing my shirt out in the sink.

"Son why are you wet?"

"It's raining." I say with a shrug.

"I can see that, but…"

The both of us freeze completely as we hear a gun shot outside. I look to my dad.

"BELLA!" I take off towards the barn.

There she lay right in the middle of the barn. My nightmare had come true. I rush to her side and see the hole in her chest.

"NOOOO!" I cover it with my hand.

"DAD!"

I pull her into my lap as I do my best to keep pressure on the wound.

"Clark…" She mutters softly, but starts coughing.

"OH MY GOD!" My mother says as she and dad rush inside.

"Mom! This isn't happening! TELL ME THIS ISN'T REAL!" I literally shriek out as I rock her.

I come to my feet.

"I'm taking her!"

My parents don't argue.

"We'll meet you there."

I nod and take off.

As soon as I get to the ER I grab the nearest doctor by the collar.

"HELP HER PLEASE!"

He narrows his eyes and looks to her chest. He nods and throws his coffee in the trash. He takes her from my arms and places her on a gurney.

"I'll take it from here."

"She lives! You understand me! My girl lives!" I say and realize I'm shaking him by the collar.

I drop my hold. My world crashing down on me, I watch as the double doors continue to swing, the nightmare revealing itself, over, and over, each time that door swings open again. This time I'm the one to drop to my knees. I'm the one that's just had my heart ripped out of my chest. Not _HER_! This isn't real! This isn't happening. WAKE UP CLARK! But it was. Someone shot Bella with ill intentions.

Someone wants my girl DEAD! BUT THEY DON'T REALIZE THAT THEY ARE NOW DEAD!


	14. The Nightmare Continues

Chapter 14

_**I do not own Smallville or Twilight. Please read then review, I appreciate it!**_

Clarkpov

My mom, dad, Chloe, Pete, Whitney and I all await news. I pace around the waiting room losing my mind, Pete and Whitney were doing their best to console Chloe. She looked the way I felt. She hadn't stopped crying since she found out. My father was trying his best to calm my mother, but he could barely control his own emotions. Each of us was destroyed by this. Bella played a part in all our lives.

The more time passed the more fearful I grew. She was in surgery was all we knew at the moment. Hours have passed, still no word. I must've said a million one prayers over and over in my mind. Bell… Now's a good time for that stubbornness of yours to kick through, you had better fight!

Lexpov

"You had better explain and now!"

He paces the front of my desk. I'm growing more and more furious by the moment. I hired a god damned idiot.

"I specifically told you to aim where there was no possible means of a threat to her life! Did I not?!"

"Mr. Luthor, I can explain. Now just hear me out."

"You've got one minute."  
"The way I see it is this… If she's not the traveler, then we've no need for her anyway. The reason I aimed for her chest was because it's even more miraculous if she survives such…"

"YOU IDIOT! The entire purpose was to see if she had healing capabilities! That's all I needed, that's all I hired you for! You defied my orders! No true harm was to come of this girl. She means a lot more than you could possibly fathom. Your life is nothing in comparison!" I pull out my drawer and take out my gun. It was never my intention to kill anyone. He left me no choice. He almost killed the one girl that was off limits!

"SIR! PLEASE!"

I screw the silencer onto it and aim for his head. He falls upon my floor. I then pour myself a glass of scotch. My hands shake about the glass. I wanted to see her. I knew however, the Kent's were there as of late I wasn't on very good terms with them. I never could get on Mr. Kent's good side no matter what I did. Mrs. Kent often enough would give me at least a boost every now and then. Clark of course always had my back. That is until recently. I'm not sure what to make of it all. I could no more control how I felt for Isabella Swan though than he could. All the more reason this bastard deserved to die. I must get on the phone immediately.

She's to have the best care there is to offer. I will provide for all her needs. I want only the best doctors. That and I will make certain she gets a private room with private care. No one's going to get near her! I will protect her at all cost. This is my entire fault. She was right! I've let my obsession come too far. It's driven me mad. I just knew there was something about her though. Something extraordinary, but now, due to my carelessness, she's dying.

I must make certain that doesn't take place. I must take all actions from here into my own hands and do whatever it takes to make sure Isabella Swan lives!

I'd just called someone to deal with Mr. Nixon's body. They did done away with it as requested. Also cleaned up any evidence of what just took place, and just in a nick of time.

"Lex?!"

I look up as I'm already on the phone taking care of the situation. Lana comes storming into the manor.

"Did you hear?!" She questions looking mortified.

I nod and cover the receiver.

"Yes Lana, now if you don't mind…"I try to hint respectfully, however, at the moment I didn't wish for her company.

She nods, and looked to have been crying. I thought she couldn't stand Isabella.

"I will make sure she's taken care of Lana. I assure you."

She nods again wiping her eyes. I hand her a tissue and step into another room, so I can finish my phone calls. Once I get everything set up I call the hospital and check on her condition. She was still in surgery. Situations like these, is where it pays to be a Luthor. I could gather information that others often could not. By now I was sure I knew more than the Kent's. She took a bullet to the chest. Thankfully, it missed her heart. Her chances of survival now were in better terms. Especially, since I'd taken matters into my own hands. As far as I'm concerned she will survive. I will make this up to her.

I tell Lana what I know for now.

"That's terrible who could've done this?"

I don't comment.  
"Poor Clark, he must be beside himself."

Clark huh...

"I'm sure he is Lana. I can only imagine what the Kent's are going through."

I put my arm around her, doing my best to console her.

"Don't you worry now, I got the best care arranged for Isabella."

She cuts me a rather odd glance.

"Um what?"  
"Just as I said."

"I don't understand… Why?"

I look to her oddly and confused.

"I mean why would you do that?"

"I'm afraid you've lost me?"

"I mean, that's not your responsibility Lex. "

"I know it isn't it. I wish to do whatever I can to help."

"Do the Kent's even know about this?"  
"No, Lana and they won't either, this is anonymous. It's to stay that way."

She sighs and something on her face has me concerned. It almost looked as though she was mad.

"Is that a problem?"  
"No." She says as if hesitant.

"What is it Lana?"  
"It's nothing Lex."

The phone rings and I answer. I was content in hearing that one of the doctors I'd personally requested to was coming to Smallville. He was coming all the way from Gotham. Sure there were some decent ones in Metropolis, _decent_, however, wasn't acceptable, not for Isabella Swan.

In fact… Her being in that hospital isn't enough. I needed to make certain with my own eyes she was getting the proper care she needed.  
"Lana, I'll be going out of town, for the next few days."

"You're leaving?"

I nod. I didn't want her around. I like Lana, but she was getting on my nerves. I had a lot of things to do now.

"It's business."

"But, what about Clark?"

"What about him Lana?"

"Well I mean he is your friend. Shouldn't you cancel whatever, plans you've made in order to be here for him?"

"Lana, I've a feeling Clark doesn't exactly see me in the same light anymore."

"Why do you think that?"

For starters, we're both after the same girl… However, I found myself growing rather fond of Lana Lang as well.

"For reasons I probably very well deserve."

"I doubt that."

Whereas, both Isabella and Lana were young and gorgeous, each in their own ways. I felt far more partial to Isabella. Something about her despite my recent encounters and beliefs about this girl, that had been proven clearly wrong after all. I wasn't sure how to forgive myself on this. I could never let her know I had anything to do with this. Something however, stood out amongst other girls. Causing my guilt to rise even more so. This girl willingly risked her life to save me not just once, but twice. This is how I repay her. I will die making amends. I can't believe I'd grown this attached to finding out the truth. The truth being that the only thing special about this girl is she's completely selfless. Now even more so I felt the need to get to know her. I'd find a way to fit into her world. She would be better off under my care. Unlike, the Kent's I had more means necessary to give her everything she needs. Soon she must come into terms with what is best for her. Now, it was time to let this other obsession go and focus solely on her. But, in order to do that...

I'd to make Isabella see… what better way than through Lana? I needed to flaunt my relationship with her. I needed to show her what I was capable of in a relationship. I planned to spoil Lana as though I would her. I'd allow Clark to make his own mistakes and use Lana's mistakes to my benefit. I knew Lana's weakness was Isabella. I could see it in her eyes. It wouldn't take long for Lana's jealousy to come to play… In fact… I take another drink on this in thought. It was all coming together. In order for me to fully succeed, I needed Isabella under my personal care. That of my personal staff and the doctor I've already hired. I'd go about this whatever means necessary.

Yet again my phone rings. I get the good news of her surviving the surgery. Still she had a long way to come. That's where I would come in. The mere idea had me feeling somewhat more relieved and like a weight had been lifted. Now it was time to make her see me for who I really was.

I gaze upon the lovely Lana, so young and sexy. However, she wasn't Isabella. That didn't stop me from wanting her. I come to my feet and take her hand. I kiss upon it and take her to the bedroom.

Clarkpov

"She's stable now…"

The doctor says as he enters the waiting room.

"She's managed to pull through the surgery. However, she's still got a good fight ahead of her. We got lucky, the bullet barely missed her heart."

I stagger back at this revelation.

"Whoever did this I'm afraid had some very ill intentions towards your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

I notice my parents don't argue against him referring to her as this. In fact I think it only made my mother cry more.

"When can we see her?"

She's in ICU. She can only have one visitor at a time. Everyone automatically looks to me.

My father nods.

"Go on Clark, she'd want you there the most. We all know that."

I nod with the knot building in my throat. My dad hugs me before I follow the doctor to her room.

"Right through that door." He nods grabbing another clipboard to another patient.

I shut my eyes with another small prayer, before entering the room. The first thing I notice is all the tubes connected to her body. Like walking through a dream I make my way over. The monitors were softly beeping off and on. Then the sound of the oxygen flowing through her lungs.

"Bell…" I say softly and take her hand.

I'd never seen her look so fragile, so innocent, where was Bella? It frightened me beyond belief.

"I'm here Bell… I want you to know that. I'm here." I slightly squeeze her hand.

I lean over and kiss her forehead. I then kiss her lips. As I'm raising back up I see the staples going down the center of her chest. My heart dropped at the slight. I found myself lifting her gown. They continued down the center of her breast. I saw where they were right on how close it came. I x-ray her and see the sheer amount of surgery it took. She was stitched up inside out. It's then I find myself on my knees, at her bedside. I'm crying into her hand as I hold it.

I felt like a failure. How do I keep the one I love the most out of harm's way? What good are my powers if I can't even manage that? Too many times Bella's been faced with death. Now there's still the possibility of losing her forever. I can't allow that. I love her far too much. I need Bella in my life.

"I love you Bell. Please just come back to me. I need you to fight ok. I need you to give me that chance to make this all up to you. To give you that date! Without you I'm nothing! Nothing I'm capable of matters! If you're not right there by my side! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE! Screw the ship and all it stands for! What I need is right here! You hear me! I NEED YOU! Please… Bell… I'm on my hands and knees begging you to make it through this. I'd do whatever it takes. I'll do anything just so I know you will live!"

I feel a hand upon my shoulder. I turn to see my father. He helps me to my feet and wraps his arms around me.

"Dad I can't lose her! I just can't."

"I know son. Trust me I know."

Johnpov

I watch as my wife leads our son out of the room. I'd never seen our son so broken before. I run my hand along Bella's forehead.

"Bells… how many times…" I sigh and rub my face trying to keep from losing it myself.

"The things I've said and done as of late. I'm not proud of myself Bells. I wasn't in the right and I know that. It seems to be my thing as of late. Taking everything out on you kid. I'm so sorry. Charlie would have my ass and I know that. I'd deserve it. I'm swore on his grave I'd care for you like my own. Not only have I let him down. I've let you down and myself. See the problem I keep running into is I already think of you like I do Clark. Bells you are my daughter, maybe not by blood or adoption." I smile in thought.

"Who know's maybe one day… You will be by name. Not until you and Clark have at least finished college!"

I clear my throat.

"I'm afraid you and I are more alike than we realize. That's why we clash. The both of us are so consumed with this need to protect Clark. I keep telling myself that mouth of yours comes from Charlie Swan. However, I realize the older you get a bit of me is coming out of there. Wrong as it maybe, I rather take some pride in that. At least I know you're not about to ever let anyone take advantage of you. You're smart and you're a tough kid. You need to prove that though. You heard my son. You need to fight. Let that stubbornness overcome you. Meanwhile, I'm going to be doing my damnest to find who did this to you! They will pay for what they've done!"

I kiss her forehead.

"I love you hun. If not for me and Martha, then do this for Clark. He's beside himself. He needs you. We all do."

Marthapov

"Sweetheart…"

I try to muster up something anything. However, I'm falling apart at the mere sight of Bella in this position. I'd never seen her like this. This the very tomboy the only one that could ever put my son in his place. This strong, brave and wonderful girl, I've come to love like my own. I need to tell her this! She needs to know how I feel. I just can't gather the ability to fathom my thoughts into words.

I suck back a breath. I wanted her to know I was here. I felt nauseas as this all spun around in my head.

"I'm so sorry…" I finally force out of my mouth.

I lean over pressing my forehead against her own. My tears landing on her face as I do my best to wipe them off her.

"You're the daughter I've never thought I'd have. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much. We all do. You have a waiting room full of people just waiting for you to pull through this. Each of us wanting to express our love and our need for you to be in our lives."

I wipe my face with a tissue and take her hand.

"Bella… it's not just about us. I know Charlie and Renee would love to have you back. Johanthon and I however, aren't ready to give you up. Neither is my son. You've taken up residence in each of our hearts. I'm sorry sweetheart, but Charlie and Renee will have to wait… We're fighting to keep you here. Please don't give in. Stay with us."

Chloepov

"I still remember the little girl who punched someone out in 3rd grade. Randy wouldn't stop picking on me. I had that funky air cut. He had to keep rubbing it in. I remember hiding behind the tree on the playground, bawling. Then I hear Randy… Randy Banks of all boys crying. The school bully! I peer over to see my best friend towering over him as he lay on the ground. I remember Clark and Pete laughing and high fiving one another. You had punched that boy in the face. You then came to my aide. We'd been even closer since that day. There's just something about you and Clark. Something exciting, I've always felt like there was some secret that the two of you never let anyone else in on. Like something cutesy and romantic just between the two of you. Cheesy, I know. What can I say underneath this determined girl need to know the truth; behind everything is a hopeless romantic. Something about you and Clark. Honestly, I'm jealous as hell. I'm just glad it was you that snagged him and not freaking LANA! Ugh. That all being said though…"

I try to smile, however it fades and I start to cry.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you don't like these things turning out to be a big deal. You never liked to be coddled over. Yet here I am. All I find myself wanting to do is hold you. To tell you I love you like a sister. You're the closest thing I'll ever have to one."

The guilt also piled up on me.

"I lied to you and I'm so sorry. I should have told you the truth. When you asked me about Lex… Jesus Bella I'm so sorry. I don't even know what came over me. I've never lied to you before. The truth is he wanted inside information on anything that had to do with the Wall of Weird. His main interest seemed to be you when I brought you up as one of them. I'm so freaking sorry. It's just… well he promised me something. Something major… I felt I couldn't turn it down. I also felt like there was nothing to hide. Yet here you are… Bella you almost died. Something in me tells me this has somewhat to do with Lex! If so! Oh my god how will I even begin to fix this. It should be me in that bed NOT YOU! My betrayal and lies could very well be what landed you here. I just don't understand how or why. I just feel like there's something about him. Something is in his eyes when it comes to you Bella. Honestly, it's downright creepy. I even thought about that as I foolishly agreed to his condition. He offered me a step towards getting in on the Inquisitor once we graduate next year. Ok sure it's not the Daily Planet, but it could be a step towards that direction."

My hands ball up into fist. Then I cover my face in shame.

"That's all I do isn't it! It's like I'm stuck in this box of expectations. Here you are… you almost died! I almost lost my best friend. The one person that truly gets me and my unique ways. Still I continue to think inside the box rather than out. Look, I'm going to tell Lex to shove it. I mean it means more if I earn my way right? I have you to help me along the way. At least I had better. You better survive this! I mean it Bella. I'd rather you live and hate me for the rest of my life than to lose you forever."

Petepov

"Aw, man girl… damn."

I shake my head taking it all in.

"I can see why Clark looks the way he does. This just isn't you… None of us are used to seeing you like this."

I couldn't believe it. I mean yeah it was Bella Swan. Yet my mind couldn't quite comprehend it. She and Clark had been a big part of my life for years. Seriously, who the hell could ever want to harm Bella? Let alone the Kents period? To hurt this girl is to rip out their damn hearts! Who could be so sick! So downright cruel! I don't know of anyone that ever saw Bella as an enemy. How can you look at her and think such a thing? This girl was cool as hell. A true friend to anyone that got to know her. She always had my back, any of her friends for that matter. Anyone also knew not to EVER, I mean ever cut Clark down in any shape or form. She'd unleash a world of hell upon you if you ever had. That would be one of the few times I can remember where she and I ever locked horns. I deserved it though. There were quite a few times I'd been jealous of Clark. The main reason… That I'd never tell a living soul… Was her… Deep down I always hoped Bella would look upon me the way she does Clark. I was never brave enough to ever admit to it or express my feelings. I knew she didn't see me that way. She never will. I'm just good ole Petey to her. I suppose I can accept that. It just hurt even worse when even Chloe has never seen anything romantic in me. I always feel like the odd ball in our circle of friends. I've the worst time with girls. It doesn't help that I'm shy. I mean sure I'm more open with Chloe and Bella, but we'd been friends for years now. However, around other women. I was completely stupefied. I'd just stand there like a sack of bricks. The only time I even came close was when that tornado came to town. So Pete had a few moments of knowing what it's like to be Clark Kent. Only I wished she was Bella or Chloe. Perhaps, they knew me too well and that's why they never saw anything in me. Then again I never really quite made a move. Chloe was with Whitney now and Bella finally had who she always wanted. I can't count how many times. She fell apart over Clark. Bella has always had eyes for him and him only. I've a feeling that's all it'll ever be for her. Clark's a great guy though. Sure I'm jealous as hell. But no matter how much I've tried. You just can't hate the guy. If anything you merely wish to be like him. He loves this girl more than live itself. The way he looked when he returned to the waiting room. It makes you want to keep all forms of medication, sharp objects, and any other weapons out of his reach. There wasn't one of us who's lives weren't personally affected by her. We all love her.

Making what happens next all the more FUCKED UP! As I'm about to let Bella know I'm here. Men storm into the room. Each dressed entirely in black. You can't make out anything about them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yell and immediately rush to Bella's side.

"BACK OFF! WHO ARE YOU!?"

They push me aside and start undoing all of Bella's tubes. I mean everything!

"NOOOOOOO!" I shout praying someone can hear me.

I punch one of the guys in the face. One of the other's scoops Bella into his arms. I struggle to break free and get to her as I'm slammed against the wall.

"NO BELLA! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! NOOOOOO!"

I jam my knee into the guy's gut and push my way past. I'm suddenly yanked back and punched repeatedly all over my body.

"You can't do this." I utter as I'm on the ground.

A nurse enters the room.

"What on earth!" She yells seeing what's taking place.

She goes to call for help and they knock her out.

They take off running. However, one stays crouched over me and is filling up a syringe with something. He aims the syringe at my neck as I'm doing my best to shove his arm back. Clark comes busting into the room. His eyes as though a crazed man. He slams the guy into the wall behind me. He yanks the syringe out of his hand and crushes it with his bare hand.

"Clark they took her! THEY TOOK BELLA!" I shout frantically.

I swore I heard his teeth grinding with fury.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He bellows causing even me to jump.

He shakes the man in his hold.

"WHERE ARE THEY TAKING BELLA SWAN?!"

Holy Hell go Clark Kent! He was PISSED THE FUCK OFF!

The guy still doesn't answer. Clark freaking tosses him across the room. He then picks up him by the collar and shakes him like he was merely a flea.

"NO SON!" His father shouts as he enters the room with his mother behind him.

"Think about what you're doing."

"THEY TOOK HER!" Clark roars on top of his lungs.

He takes the mask off the man. Johnathon and Martha look to the empty bed. Martha Kent screams out and comes to her knees.

"NO JOHNATHON!"

Johnathon grabs the guy out of Clark's hold. My eyes widen in shock as he too lays into the man.

"You had best get to talking and now!"

The man is shot through the window behind him. It goes through his back to his heart. He dies in Mr. Kent's hold.

"NO!" Clark yells pulling at his hair.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He rumbles again.

The three of us look upon him. Clark was losing his shit big time. I looked away for just a second. When I looked back Clark was gone. I reared back in disbelief.

"Um where'd…"

Mr. and Mrs. Kent eye one another. His father clears his throat, but says nothing.

"How'd…"

The both of them act as if nothing was awkward about is sudden disappearance. There was no way. He was that fast! He was nowhere in the room! Am I imagining things?

Lexpov

"CAREFUL WITH HER!" I demand as they carry her inside the manor.

I look around to make certain they weren't followed. I have them follow me to the lead room. Here I would have her medical care set up. This room I hadn't even used it. It was one my father had built for merely this purpose. It even had the emergency hospital plugs and back up for if the power was ever knocked out. Honestly, I've not a clue why he had it built. I just remember how determined he was. Now was a good time to put it to use. It was hidden well too, a room within the basement. When you first gander upon the area it doesn't even look like a room. It looks to be part of the wall. I always wondered if it was meant to be a safe room of some sort. It didn't matter now. It would finally serve a purpose and that's all that mattered.

He lays her on the bed. I promptly cover her up as goose bumps were beginning to form along her body. From here I could give her what she truly needed. I pace around the room waiting for the doctor, he'd better get here and soon.

Isabella gasps out and her back arches off the bed. Her hands become fists. Great… she's in pain. I can't have that! I grab one of my nearest men.

"YOU WAIT OUTSIDE AS SOON AS THE DOCTOR ARRIVES, YOU HAD BETTER GET HIM IN HERE!"

He nods and rushes out the room. I pace the area, looking to her on and off. She nearly rolls off the bed, and is gasping for a breath.

"NO!"

I look to one of the men.

"Wait, was she on oxygen?"

He nods.

"AND YOU JUST TOOK HER OFF IT LIKE THAT?"

"You told us to…."

Her eyes fling open and she looks directly at me.

"Lex?"

I nod and gently caress her cheek. She gasps for a breath again. She then looks around the room.

"No… Clark…" She raspingly says.  
"You're in better hands now."

Isabella's eyes roll back and her body gives out.

"You need to trust me. I can help you more than the Kent's can at this moment."

I lay her back down and finally the doctor enters the room.

"You fix this and promptly. If she dies…" I hint.

He nods in understanding and starts immediately.

"As for the rest of you get lost."

I knew before long I'd have visitors; whether it would be Clark himself or the police. I seal the room shut tightly locking the doctor in with her. I kept a couple of security cameras in there so I could keep an eye on things.

Clarkpov

I find the area of the sniper. I zone in to see it's the perfect alignment towards the hospital window where the man was shot. They must've been waiting just in case. Someone went through great links to make certain no one was left to be questioned.

So who? And why her? There were only two people in mind… At the moment I only knew how to find one of them. I hoped where there was one I'd find the other, possibly killing two birds with one stone and finding Bell.


	15. Shock Through The Heart!

Chapter 15

_**I do not own Smallville or Twilight. Please read and review. Someone left a review asking if some JLA members or other Twilight characters will be introduced. Yes they will ;). As to Bella I have certain plans for her as well… you'll see. Just be patient. One more thing I'll touch on, a reviewer had a complaint about this story being in pov's. If enough reviewers request narrator version then I can fix that. It's not an issue. I just know I can't please everyone, but am willing to fix a bothersome issue if it's a problem. It's easily fixed I just need time to go back and fix other chapters. Thank you for reading. On to the story! **_

Clarkpov

"Well come on in."

I push my way past him.

"Something wrong Clark?"

I begin to scan the entire mansion with my X-ray vision. He puts a hand to my shoulder.

"Clark? Are you alright?"

I shrug it off with gritted teeth. How dare he act like my friend! I whip around and grab him by the collar.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She?" He shrugs out of my hold.

"Don't you play games with me Lex!"

"I'm actually at a loss Clark. By all means feel free to look around."

He makes his way to his living room. He pours himself a drink.

"I'd offer you one…"He hints knowing I don't drink.

"I swear to GOD Lex, if I find out you had anything to do with this! I'll end you where you stand!"

He narrows his eyes.

"Did something happen to Bella?"

I pace the living room eyeing him. At this point I wished I could read minds. I desired the truth.

"Where is Roger Nixon?!"

"Who?"

I take his precious globe and toss it across the living room.

"I know he was working for you! NO more lies Lex! I want to know everything and now!"

"Jesus Clark. What's happened? What's going on? Please tell me Bella is alright… It is her isn't it? What's this about?"

I walk over to him and grab him once again.

"YOU KNOW IT IS!" I do my best to keep my powers under control. Believe which is no easy task at the moment. I know though if kill him and he is behind this. I could lose her forever.

I pin him up against the wall.

"Now again! Roger Nixon! WHERE?!"

Lex sighs.

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Just so convenient for you isn't it? You've taken this obsession entirely too far Lex! You're lying to me and I know it. Damn it Lex! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! I CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOU!"

I punch him in the gut.

"That's not even HALF of what I'll do to you if I find out you're behind this. I MEAN IT LEX! THAT GIRL IS OFF LIMITS! NO ONE TOUCHES HER! EVER!"

"Step aside Clark."

I turn to see the Sheriff Miller and his officers in the mansion. I grit my teeth and drop my hands. I turn back to Lex ruefully.

"Go home Clark. We got it from here."

I tilt my head hearing something… What is that? I look around again. Ethan grabs my arm. I swore I heard what sounded to be some sort electronic beeping, from a distance. Where?! I'm led out of the mansion as I'm trying to focus on this.

My parents are already outside the Luthor gates waiting for me. I look back to the mansion once more. Meanwhile, I'm being escorted to my parent's truck.

"Are you trying to get yourself arrested?! If Lex wishes to press charges…" He hints.

"He knows where she is!"

"And we'll take care of it. You need to go home Clark and let us handle this. We all witnessed you being violent towards Lex Luthor. He could very well use that against you. If so we have no choice…"

"I dare him to even try!"

"CLARK!" My father yells as he gets out of the truck.  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Go home!" Ethan snaps.

"In the truck son." My father says eyeing me.

I slam the door as I get in.

"You called them?"

"We had to son. You know that. With this we need the law on our side. That and we can't very well go having you exposing yourself!"

"DAD!"

"I mean it son. You need to listen to me on this."

"It's BELLA!"

"You think I don't get that! We're all suffering. You're not the only one affected by this!" He snaps.

"All you've done as of late is pick on her dad!"

"Clark!" My mother scolds.

"OH COME ON ITS TRUE! DAD CAN'T GO A WEEK WITHOUT DAMN NEAR MAKING HER CRY!"

"First of all, watch your mouth son. Secondly…" He grips the wheel.

His knuckles going white. Dad pulls over and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Dad…" I swallow back realizing he was actually crying.

"You're right son. You're right…"

He clears his throat and wipes his eyes. My mother wraps her arms around him.

"We need to stick together on this. It's what Bella would want. We're family not enemies. Your father is right however, Clark we have to go about this legally as possible. If Lex is behind this. He will face prison time."

"IF LEX IS BEHIND THIS HE'S ALREADY DEAD MOM!"

"Clark we understand your anger on this, but you need to promise me, you will not take matters into your own hands on this!"

"The hell with that! I'm not about to make such a promise. Dad I'm going to do whatever it takes to find Bella!"

"That's what we want you to do. But WITHOUT giving yourself away son. What I want you to promise me is that you will not take anyone's life. Not ever son. That's not what we do."  
"HE DESERVES TO DIE IF HE!"  
"And that would make you no better than he Clark. You honestly believe within your heart that Bella would want that for you? You're not to take Roger Nixon or Lex Luthor's life or anyone for that matter. You're not a murderer son. You're a Kent and that's not how we do things. You need to think about Bella. Think about what she'd want you to do."

"She'd want me to find her at all means necessary! Every time I turn around someone's hurting her! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE! HOW CAN SHE?!"

"That maybe true. But I highly doubt she wants her future with someone that's taken a life. That's not who she is either. She's a good kid just like you. She'd expect more out of you. We all do. You're just angry son. Trust me I understand your feelings on this. Your mother and I have grown to love Bella like our own. The thought of someone causing her harm." He winces shaking his head.

"Look we're going to get her back. That's the first thing we need to focus on. Focus on finding Bella. We do this discreetly, legally and without anything you could very well live to regret. You're better than that son."

Lexpov

"Do we have permission to search the premises?"

I shrug.

"By all means do whatever's necessary."

"You sure you don't want us to get a warrant."

"Seriously, Sheriff Miller you're just doing your job. No need for me to add to the stress. Make yourselves at home."

The sheriff nods and sends his men to look around. I do my best to keep myself in check. I need to keep as calm as possible. The key around these idiots is to play along. Besides I knew there wasn't a chance they'd find her. She was hidden too well. That and if I play it off well enough they wouldn't suspect anything other than Clark's losing his mind. If he only knew I'm doing this to help her. She truly is in better hands now. I've got the only the best lined up in Isabella Swan's care.

Just as I suspected they find nothing. They didn't even go into the basement. They checked a few rooms and that was it.

"Sorry to have bothered you Mr. Luthor."

"Please no issue at all. I just hope they find her. I can only imagine what the Kent's must be going through. Though I'm rather hurt by the fact that Clark thought I had something to do with it. I'm sure he's just under a lot of stress."

Sheriff Miller sighs.

"Well if you hear of anything please let us know. The Kent's are beside themselves. I'd never seen Johnathon like this."

I narrow my eyes at this. I truly wished I could get through to the Kent's. If I could find a way I'd let them know she's alright. I won't let anything happen to her. I respect the Kent's, always have. I just hate that as of late Clark and I haven't been on very good terms. I really thought he was my friend. If he was he wouldn't let certain things get in the way of our friendship. Honestly, what's wrong with a little healthy competition? That's this was. That shouldn't mean we cast aside our entire friendship.

I decide to lock up for the night and go check on the lovely Isabella. Now I could give her the proper attention she needed.

"How's she doing?"

The doctor looks up from his seat.

"She's stable. Her vitals aren't quite where I'd like to see. She's going to need a lot of TLC Mr. Luthor."

"That's why she's here."

He nods.

"Well I've done all I can for now. I'll return in the morning."

"You just be sure to stay by the phone in case I need you to return before then."

"Of course."

"Also remember that this is between the two of us. This gets out to no one. I'll even throw in a bit of bonus…" I hint.

He smiles. Yeah I had him hook line and sinker. It's funny what throwing a bit of cash around will do. I escort him out and lock back up. After that I make my way back to Isabella. I get an ice chip and run it along her lips. They were getting pretty chapped. I caress her forehead as I do this. I couldn't get over how young, how innocent she looked.

I take it upon myself to look upon the stables in her chest. I wanted to blow that bastard's brains out all over again! I couldn't believe the amount of damage he'd done. HE ALMOST KILLED HER! I was growing angry all over again! This girl would be forever scarred thanks to him. Way to ruin a nice pair of breasts. Very nice breasts… Hopefully the scar will diminish within time. If not I could get her a good plastic surgeon we'd get that nipped in no time. Respectfully, I cover her back up.

She whimpers out softly in her sleep. I check her monitors over as I cup her hand with my own.

"It's going to be ok now. You're in good hands."

Clarkpov

Out of sheer ridiculous hope I enter Bella's room once we get home. Of course, she's nowhere to be found. I sit on her bed and look around. I turn to her nightstand and pick up the picture of the two of us. It was one of my favorite ones. I had her on my back and she had her arms locked around me. She was sticking out her tongue. My mother took this right before Bella and I even started dating. Only further proof of what a fool I was. Why didn't I see things the way I do now back then? All I kept doing was trying to push those feelings I had for her away. All because I felt they were wrong. When the truth of the matter was I was wrong. I was wrong by not giving into them and stupidly believing Lana was the one.

I sit the picture back down and lay back on her bed. I could hear my father talking on the phone with Ethan. Apparently they searched the place high and low and found no signs of her. That just didn't set right with me though. So what now? I can't just stay put while god knows what is happening to her. I've no way of knowing what was being done to her. What if she's awake now and scared out of her mind? I grimace in thought. Yet again I felt powerless even with what I'm capable of.

_**3 days later…**_

Bellapov

I feel someone holding my hand.

"You're looking a lot better."

Lex? Wait…

"Her vitals are strong today. She should be waking soon enough."

"Let's hope so."

The urge to open my eyes was strong. However, my survival instincts must've been kicking in. Something within me told me not to. I feel someone kiss the top of my head.

"I've a meeting. I should be no more than a couple hours at the most. Can you stay with her until I return?"

"Yes sir Mr. Luthor."

"Thank you."

I hear a door of some sort sliding open and then closed. My entire body ached, my chest felt as though it was on fire.

"Just you and me again."

It sounded as though he was flipping through a magazine. I open one eye and bravely look around. I peer over to see a man sitting at a desk. He was in a midnight blue suit. His back was to me. He was the only one in the room. I see all the monitors around me. What was I not hooked up to? Where was I? I quickly shut my eyes as I hear the man coming to his feet.

"You're heart rate's sure going."

I feel him checking my pulse.

"Hmm, so what's your story? Why does Mr. Luthor indulge so dearly to your needs?"

What the fuck is going on?! Am I in the manor? Where's Clark? Where's Johnathon and Martha! Why am I being looked after by freaking LEX LUTHOR of all people?

"Whoa…"

The beeping on my heart monitor picks up.

"I better give you something to calm that? Are you sure you're not awake?"

I hear him sigh and he starts digging in some sort of bag. No way am I letting him stick me with anything! I try to think quickly. I see a metal bedpan on a table beside me. This was going to suck… I quickly take out my IV and whatever else was connected to me. I reach over and grab the pan. I rapidly lay back down and drape the pan over the railing of the bed. I prayed he didn't take notice of it. He turns back around. I quickly shut my eyes.

"What on earth…" I hear him utter.

I open my eyes and as he's leaning over me . I swing with all I've got. The man groans out and falls to the floor. I gasp out in agony. I felt like my chest damn near ripped open. In fact I even look down my gown to make certain. Thankfully, all was good yet I felt like freaking Frankenstein's bride. I force my feet to dangle off the side of the bed. But they were numb from being in bed too long. I moved them around trying to get some feeling into them. I feared this doctor or whatever he was would come to soon.

Once I manage to get some feeling back I come to a stand. My hands shook and I felt weak. I needed to get out of here though. My knees tremble with each step I took. I make my way to the sliding door and pry it open. That's when I realize just how SICK Lex Luthor truly is. It was all coming together for me. I was in a basement. No better yet a room built within a basement. I knew I didn't have time to diddle daddle so to speak. This guy could wake up any moment and I knew I hadn't the strength to take him on. With every bit of strength I can muster I find the way out of the basement. I walk down the hallway. It seemed so far away. I knew there was a phone in Lex's office. However, I could barely move as it was. There wasn't a part of me that wasn't hurting. I thought I'd cry like a baby on how badly my chest hurt.

The determination flowed through me though. I continued to walk down the never ending hallway. After what seems like forever. I manage to make it to his office. Weakly, I take it upon myself to sit in his chair. I had to catch my breath. Whilst, I do this I curiously dig through his drawers. When I tilted my head a certain way though; I found the hidden gun strapped under his desk. I reach under and take it out of the holster. I check to see if it's loaded and sure enough it had 5 bullets. I sat there in thought.

I place the gun in my lap just merely eyeing it. My intentions were to come in here and call the police, then the Kents. Why wasn't I? I pinched the bridge of my nose. The pain only grew worse. It all hits me though. Kenny Braverman, Roger Nixon, and now Lex Luthor? I grit my teeth in thought. I WAS TIRED OF BEING THE VICTIM! LEX LUTHOR JUST UNLEASHED TRUE HELL! I wanted to make him see just who the hell he was messing with. So I sit here and I wait. I take whatever agony that courses through my body. Just so I can see Lex Luthor's face when I aim this damn gun at his head! I painfully reach over and get the phone ready to dial. The plan… I was going to kill Lex. Then call and tell them I was kidnapped. I'd lie and say there was a confrontation when I tried to escape. That I had no other choice. In order to live I had to kill Lex. I kept that plan as I leaned back in his chair.

Another hour passes still I wait. Within time I hear the front door open. I hear him coming down the hall. Lex enters the room, but doesn't even see me. He's tossing his jacket onto the couch. I've my gun aimed right for him. KILL HIM BELLA DO IT! END HIS MISERABLE SORRY EXCUSE FOR A LIFE! I just sit there though. I watch his every move. The bastard pours himself a drink and downs it. His glass clings against the bar as he does this. I cock his gun. I pick up the phone. I already had the Sheriff on speed dial. Lex turns to me with this wide eyed expression. A smile succeeds along my face.

"Hello Lex."

He raises his hands in the air.

"Now Isabella let's be reasonable."

He takes a step towards me and I fire right at the floor barely missing his foot.

"Sheriff's office…" I hear on the other end.

"Yes this is Isabella Swan and I've been kidnapped. I'm in need of assistance. I'm being held at the Luthor Estate."

Lex shakes his head.  
"Let's talk about this now."

"There's nothing to talk about. In fact it would be wise for you to shut your trap. Mr. Kent taught me a thing or to. I can assure you Lex I won't miss the second time around. As of now you belong to me. Not a soul on earth will have an eye to bat if I shoot you where you stand.

He was working for you wasn't he?!"

Lex sighs.

"WASN'T ROGER NIXON WORKING FOR YOU?!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I merely brought you here, because you needed proper care. Care that only I myself can provide. The Kent's do not have the means necessary…"

I shake my head and fire another round at his bottle of scotch. He needed to see I wasn't lying about my good aim.

"I bet that was expensive. What year was that? Now no more lies. Did Roger Nixon work for you?!"

"It wasn't what you think. This wasn't supposed to happen! I never meant for you to get hurt!"

I nod at this. I hear the sirens outside.

"Please just listen to me. You're making a big mistake." He pleads as his door is busted down.

Once the police enter the room I place the gun on Lex's desk. Ethan nods my way.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm far from alright." I say as I eye Lex.

I dial the Kent's as they arrest Lex. I close my eyes to the familiar voice.

"Hello?"  
I swallow back.

"Clark…"

"BELL! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
"Clark the police are already, here. I'm at Lex's."

I hear the sound of him hanging up. The other officers help me to my feet and escort me out. This was playing out like a really bad movie. They sit me up in the ambulance. The police begin to question me left and right. Often, they'd kept asking me the same questions over and over. I start getting agitated as I'm not sure how much more pain I could tolerate.

That's when I see him though. He's peering into the ambulance with this wounded expression. Our eyes lock and he pushes his way past the police. He climbs into the ambulance.

Neither of us says a word. We just hold one another ignoring everything else around us.

Once I'm good and doped up. On the ride to the hospital, I tell Clark everything. I knew he'd freaking blame himself. Apparently, we learned something else. Clark can't see through lead. I remembered the room all too well. He told me how he looked around and saw nothing. He even skimmed the basement area. Clark had gone as far as to search each hospital in Metropolis amongst other surrounding areas. He broke into Luthorcorp as well. The poor guy tried everywhere. I could see it all over his face. I was where he originally started. Clark took that pretty hard. He told me about hearing the beeping. He was angry at himself for not recognizing what it was.

Clark never left my side. No one dared question him about it either. Even when I pleaded for him to go home and rest, he wouldn't. He slept in the tiny couch in the room. As big as Clark is I knew that couldn't be comfortable, but he didn't complain. Johnathon and I finally had a heart to heart that was long overdue. He explained why he'd been acting the way he had. Martha and I also shared a moment. Chloe came by with Whitney and admitted what she'd done wrong. Like Clark she blamed herself. What I didn't expect was Petey… The moment he saw me the poor guy broke down. Making the first I'd ever seen him cry ever! He too blamed himself. He and Clark told me about what took place. I felt ill on the subject. I didn't even remember it. Pete felt it was his fault they got away with it. Everyone even Mr. Kent wanted to somehow take the blame. There was only one person however, that should, Lex Luthor…

A few days later I'm released. I couldn't wait to get home. Of course Martha and Clark can't help, but to pamper me. Which I happen to hate. It's bad enough I'm always getting caught in these situations. I know they mean well, but ugh. Lex wasn't about to get out of jail anytime soon as well. The charges were stacked on pretty thick. This time they had proof of his wrongdoings. There was no questioning what type of man Lex Luthor was now.

Martha and John are gone dealing with a lawyer. Clark's in his room watching TV. Meanwhile, I was getting prepared for my bath. It took some work as the doctor gave me some sort of plastic wrap to place around the stabled area. I grimace as I look into the mirror. I finish unbuttoning my shirt. No matter how many times I looked it still got me everytime. Gently, I run my fingers along the area.

I turn to the knock on the door.

"Bell?"

"Um just a sec."

I quickly cover myself with my blouse holding it together. I open the door and Clark's leaning against the doorway. His usual blue jeans only I noticed he was in a black shirt today. Not his usual colors.

"Can I help?"

My eyes widen at this. Good god, no and see how nasty I look?!

"I got it."

Of course this is freaking Clark Kent. He ignores me and steps inside as he pulls the door shut.

"Um Clark…"

"Just let me help you Bells."

"Clark please."

I try to shove him out and wince.

"Easy…" He says with a sigh.

He gently forces my hands down to my side. I was pissed I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Dammit Clark!"

He looks at me as if completely lost.

"What?"

I cover myself back up.

"Just go. I got this."

"Why won't you let me help you?! You let mom help you!"

"That's different! I'm not dating your mother!"

He breaks into a smile shaking his head.

"That's not funny Clark."

He ignores me yet again. Then takes it upon himself to finish taking my shirt off. He narrows his eyes staring right at it! I felt my face flush vibrantly. Clark reaches up and runs his fingers down the area.

"Does it hurt?"

I nod feeling humiliated. He was the last person on earth I wanted seeing this. Clark however, leans over and kisses the area. He then helps me get undressed. HOT tears come down my face and he looks to me in alarm.

"What is it Bell? Do you need your medicine?"

"No."

He puts his hand to my cheek.

"Then what?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this Clark."

He looks to me in disbelief.

"Why not?"

"It's gross. How can you even stand to…"

He puts a finger to my lips.

"Enough of that, it's not gross. Nothing about you is."

He starts the bath. He then wraps up the area. He even takes it upon himself to sponge me down and wash my hair. Clark… there are no real words for this man. He didn't seem at all phased by the grotesqueness before him.

Things were falling back into play. However, it was a cold night and I was hurting pretty bad. I try to limit myself on the pain meds. I don't like that feeling of having no control over my body. That's the feeling they gave me. So I'd gone all day without. Clark's doing his chores. Martha asked me to get a can of her homemade pickles from the cellar. It's where they keep most of their homemade jarred stuff.

I make my way down and realize how high up it is. Without truly thinking, I reach up to grab it. I stumble back a bit reaching to my chest. The pain coursed through my entire core. My attention quickly goes to something else. I look over and see that Clark's ship is glowing beneath the tarp. I just stood there dumbfounded. I swallow back nervously as the glowing begins to cascade across the entire cellar.

"CLARK!" I shout as I cover my eyes in a blocking matter with my hands.

I scream out as I'm lifted up into the air. Something jolts within me. My arms are forced apart. A beam of light hits directly over my chest. What seemed like forever ended in a matter of seconds. I'm lowered to the ground. The ship stops glowing and Clark's already crouched over by my side. His eyes were as big as an owl's.

"Did you see that?!"

He nods looking dazed.

"CLARK!" I yell as he randomly rips my shirt open.

He then looks back to the ship and back to me. His fingers run along between my breasts. I look down and scoot back in sheer panic and disbelief.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I believe my ship just healed you Bell."


	16. Dropping In Like Flies

Chapter 16

_**I Do not own Smallville or Twilight. Unfortunately!**_

_**Please read then review, I appreciate it. Patience with Bella her time will come. I've managed to get 1-5 in narration. Will be working on 6-15 when I get time. Nothing's changing in story line; merely switching out of the POV'S too many ppl didn't care for it. Now on to the story!**_

"So the key flew out of your pocket?" Clark's father questions.

"So right now the key is in the ship?" Bella asks.

"Yes Bell."

"So the ship healed you?" Martha says again in disbelief.

"You realize this something else you'll have to watch." Johnathon hints.

Bella nods.

"I know. Thicker clothes, groan out in pain, every once in a while. No professional wrestling?"

Clark grins shaking his head. He folds his arms about his chest though and looks back towards the shelter.

"SO you think that was it? The ship lived its purpose?" Martha inquiries.

Clark shakes his head.

"I've a feeling this is just the beginning."

"Well something about the ship must've deemed, Bella, worthy enough of its care."

Johnathon looks to Bella in thought.

"Maybe it' can sense certain things…"

Bella put her hand to her chest in thought. Clark takes notice of this. He places his hands about her shoulders. Martha takes her hand and pats it gently.

* * *

"Hmm." Clark moans out.

His hands go under her jeans. They continue kissing, but freeze when they hear the clearing of a throat. Clark narrows his eyes looking up from the couch.  
"Can we help you?" Clark questions rather irritated.

The man smiles.

"Yes actually, I was told that you could possibly tell me where the Luthor's are?"

Clark tilts his head on this eyeing the man. He looks back to Bella.

"Stay right here Bell." He says with a pleading expression.

She nods. He helps her adjust her blouse. Bella sits up on the couch. The man nods towards her.

"How are you?"

"You can talk to me." Clark hints sternly.

The man in the black suit nods. He was tall like Clark, he'd midnight hair, and he too was built a bit like Clark. Only Clark was slightly burlier. He looked to be about Lex's age. He offers a hand to Clark.  
"Bruce."

"Bruce?"

"Bruce Wayne. I'm from Wayne Enterprises. I was to have a business meeting today with Mr. Luthor. Only he's not at the manor nor is he answering his phone. I was told that you two were good friends. Thought that maybe…"

Clark refuses to shake the man's hand.

"Any friend of the Luthor's is no friend of mine. I also do not want you on our property. Go back to where you came from."

The man raises his brow on this.

"Forward aren't we?"

"I've my reasons Mr. Wayne."

"Well I can assure you I meant no disrespect. It's just I've come a long ways…"

"Try Metropolis's finest prison. You can find him there."

Bruce Wayne looks to be in surprise.

"Really?"

Clark nods.

"Irony at its finest; let me guess a raw business deal?"

Clark narrows his eyes at this.

"Worse…"

Bruce looks to Bella then back to Clark; like he's piecing it together. Bruce however, tilts his head looking back to Bella.

"I know you…" Bruce says pointing towards her.

Clark goes into guard dog mode. He grabs the man by the collar.

"No you don't. NOW OUT!"

Bruce sighs and pats Clark's knuckles.

"Easy now… I'm not the enemy."

He looks back to Bella.

"You're last name doesn't happen to be Swan does it?"

Bella comes to her feet. Clark grinds his teeth together. He shoves Bruce down. Johnathon comes into the farm just in time to see this.

"What are you doing son?"  
"This here is Mr. Wayne. He's looking for Lex." Clark hints.

Johnathon sighs.

"Well then I can see why my son's reacting the way he is."

John offers Bruce a hand.  
"He needs to leave dad!"

"I got this son."

"Dad!"

"Clark… that's enough."

Bruce dusts himself off and looks back to Bella.

"QUIT LOOKING AT HER!" Clark growls.

Bella covers her mouth in shock.

"CLARK!" John and Bella both chorus.

Bruce feels the tension about the room. He knew Lex Luthor must've screwed this family royally. He found himself wondering what he'd done to the girl in particularly.

"Clark why don't you take Bella inside?"

"Actually, I've other business concerning her as well. I'd not expected to find her here of all places. You're rather hard to find."

Now Clark and Johnathon look to Bruce like a couple guard dogs. Bella nervously, comes to a stand.

"Now why would you be looking for me?"

"If you're who I think you are. You're uncle has been looking for you for a couple years now.

"You must be mistaken. I haven't any family left."

"Correction he's the only family you have left."

Johnathon sighs.

"I happen to know that not to be true." Johnathon replies.

"I knew her family quite well."

"That maybe true… Mr…"

"Johnathon Kent."

Bruce nods.

"Mr. Kent... However, her Uncle never dropped the other n in Swan. There seemed to be a family feud of some sort, causing some members to drop the extra n in their name. Mr. Virgil Swann was Charlie Swan's uncle. Making Virgil Bella's great uncle. He's been trying for quite some time. He came to me. I had some other personal issues hit and couldn't look right away. But I swore to him I would first chance I got. I just never imagined I'd rather bump into her."

"You said you knew her just by looking at her though."

"That I did. Your Uncle is a brilliant man. He managed to take your childhood photos, and develop them into what you may look like as an adult. I must say its dead on. You've come out as a very striking young lady. He'd be honored to know this."

Johnathon shakes his head on this looking to Bella.

"Have you ever heard of this man before?"

"No…"

Bella says making her way down.

"Your name is Isabella Swan, you're 17, you were born in Forks, Washington, and your parents were Charlie and Renee Swan. Unfortunately, I wasn't looking for you in a place like this. Like your uncle we'd been trying all the orphanages around the Washington area. Kansas is a bit of a stretch as you can see. We'd have no reason to ever believe you were here."

"Everything you just said is a matter of public record!" Clark fires back.

Bruce nods on this.

"Like I said I've had my own matters to deal with. I cannot force you to believe me of course. However, I do wish you'd allow for me to personally bring Mr. Virgil Swann to your residence. Let him have the opportunity to speak for himself. You should be aware though Bella your uncle isn't in the best of health as of late. He's put up a good fight."

Bella has this fixated bewildered look to her face.

"I'd like to meet him."  
"Bell! Come on this guy's lying!"

"I don't think he is Clark."

"You're honestly going to believe this! He comes here looking for Lex! Then he gives you this hog wash story! This has Luthor written all over it! And we still don't know what happened to the other guy…" Clark hints.

Bella flinches and lowers her head.

"I can assure you I do not work with the Luthor's. To be honest when I said I came here on business. It was to call Mr. Lex Luthor out on some rather fishy business deals he'd been making, considering the situation. I suppose, I no longer have to concern myself with the such. Granted I can earn your family's trust. Ms. Swan I'd take pleasure in bringing him down myself to meet you or visa versa. Whichever would make you more comfortable? I can promise you that neither he, nor myself mean you any harm. He simply wishes to meet you." He hands her his business card.

"That's my home and cell. Call me anytime."

Bella nods looking to the card. Clark shakes his head bitterly.

"I'll be on my way now. I apologize for any inconvenience I might have caused."

He turns to Bella.

"It was a pleasure to meet you. I do hope to hear from you soon."

Bruce nods towards Johnathon and Clark. Clark watches as he enters a black limo. He half laughs shaking his head. Not a friend of Lex huh… He thinks and looks back to Bella.

"If you're to do this, FINE! But, you're not doing it alone, understood!"

Her jaw drops on how Clark snapped at her.

"Son..." Johnathon says catching this himself.

"No, she needs to hear this. We almost lost you. Frankly, I think this is a really stupid idea! You're far too gullible!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way." She says softly and exits the barn.

Johnathon sighs and puts his hands to his hips.

* * *

"Excuse me?!"  
Bella stares upon Lana in disbelief.

"You actually expect me to believe that! Lex Luthor's not a murderer! What have you done Bella! Honestly your lies are getting you nowhere! They will all come crashing down on you soon enough."

"You walked over here just to tell me this?"

Lana nods.

"Huh… well you can go home now."

"Not until I've talked to Clark. Even he has to know this is complete nonsense!"

Bella smiles  
"Well by all means princess."

She points towards the house. Lana turns that direction and stomps out of the barn. Bella laughs shaking her head. However, as Lana leaves. Bella looks around seeing she's alone. Not only that, but in the very spot... That heart sinking feeling hits her. Chills run down her spine. Her body felt clamy.

She looked up and saw him standing there. Right at the entrance, he aimed right for her. She didn't even have time to scream or call for help. He simply fired and with a damn smile on his face. Bella staggers back reaching to her chest in memory.

* * *

"Lana?"

Lana welcomes herself inside. John and Martha look to her oddly. Clark tilts his head in wonder. Lana paces the living room.

"You should all know that what Bella's saying is nothing, but lies. Honestly, Clark! You know Lex better than anyone. How can you stand there and believe him to be a murderer? You really think he'd try to hurt Bella?!"

Johnathon scoots out of his chair angrily.

"Now you listen here young lady." Johnathon points his finger right at Lana.

"How dare you come to our house and call Bella out like that! It would be wise if you learned to keep that trap of yours shut. You obviously know nothing about this. I've always pegged you for a smart girl. Right now however, you're proving otherwise."  
Lana's jaw drops.

"We know what took place. We have Bella's back on this. Don't you ever come into this house and use such a disrespectful mouth again!"

She covers her mouth in shock. She starts toward the door and Clark leans against it with one hand.

"What happened to you Lana? You never used to be like this. What's come over you?"  
Tears fill her eyes and she reaches for the doorknob.

"Let her go Clark."

Clark sighs and opens the door for her.

Bella's at the door just as he opens it. She and Lana lock eyes for a moment. Bella's eyes widen and she looks to Clark in shock. Lana wraps her arms around Bella.

"I'm so sorry." Bella gets this uncomfortable look on her face as Lana hugs her.

She narrows her eyes.

"Um… ok..?" She says patting Lana's back slightly.

Lana then drops her hold and takes off.

Bella makes her way inside. She shakes her head confused.

"Anyone mind telling me what just happened?"

The three of them look to one another. Each shake their heads upon Bella.

"Well… ok then." She grabs a Gatorade from the fridge.

She drinks it leaving the door open as she does. Something Martha can't stand. Martha takes in a breath. She makes her way over and shuts the fridge. However, as she does this a jar of pickles lands on the floor, with a loud bang and it shatters. Bella gasps out and jumps back.

"Bella…"

Bella reaches to her chest, looking to the pickles and glass on the floor.

"Bella dear… are you alright?"

Bella nods. Martha cups Bella's cheeks and looks her in the eyes.

"You're ok now…" She says soothingly.

Clark picked up her racing heart rate. Martha pulls Bella in hugging her. Clark quickly cleans up the mess.

"Sorry…" Bella whispers and rushes off to her room.

"I can't even imagine." Martha says looking towards the stairs.

"She's been through a great deal. It's going to take her sometime."

Clark nods at his father's words.

Bella paces around in her room. She takes out Bruce Wayne's card. She runs her finger along the digits. Bella then turns to her computer. She begins to search anything that has to do with Virgil Swann. He's an astronomer and satellite communicator. That was all she could really find on him other than his date of birth. She leaned back in her chair thinking of the irony on that.

She looks back to the card. Just as Clark was curious about where he came from. Bella was curious about the only member left of the Swan family. She and this Virgil guy where the only remaining ones. If this Bruce guy was telling the truth.

Bella decidedly, types in Bruce's name.

There was a lot more to him. He was an orphaned raised by his butler. His parents were murdered when he was just a boy. He was a billionaire industrialist now.

"Well you've certainly done well for yourself Mr. Wayne." She utters and twirls around in her chair.

Still even she couldn't deny his profile alone… sounded a lot like Lex Luthor.

Bella rises up hearing a car door outside. She looks out to see another limo.

"Is he back?" She says thinking it was Bruce Wayne again.

Bella makes her way out of her room. She dashes down the stairs to answer the door. She opens the door to see a tall man, with semi long and wavy hair, he'd a beard and mustache, and he was dressed in a black suit. He smiles as he looks upon Bella.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, are your parents' home?"

"Um yeah…"

John and Martha make their way over. John immediately places Bella behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Johnathon Kent. It's been awhile."

"Lionel…"

Clark makes his way down stairs and freezes.

"Might I come in? It seems we have a few things in which we need to discuss…"

"Clark why don't you and Bella head into town for a bit."

"Dad?"

Johnathon take out his wallet. He hands Clark a fifty dollar bill.

"Take Bella out on that date son."  
"HE HAD IT COMING!" Clark barks at Lionel.

"CLARK!" His father snaps.

"You and Bella go on now."

"Yes, go out and have a good time." Martha says with a smile.

She walks them to the truck.

"What's going on mom?"

"Now I don't want you two concerning yourselves with this. Just let it go. Let your father and I handle this."

"You know he's just here to try and swindle his way in to lessoning Lex's charges!"

"And we're not going to let that happen. You need to trust us. Now I mean it sweetheart. You take Bella out and you both just let everything go. Be teenagers again, have fun."  
"It's a school night." Clark reminds.

"Well we can let that slide just this once can't we?"

Clark hesitates for a moment and opens the door for Bella.

* * *

Clark pulls over halfway to town.

"Bell…" He takes her hand.

"I'm sorry… about earlier. I just…"

"It's ok Clark."

"No it's not. I can't believe I talked to you that way. I…" He pinches the bridge of his nose and grips the wheel.

Bella undoes her seatbelt. She scoots over and kisses his cheek. He shuts his eyes feeling undeserving, of her affections at the moment.

"Stop that Clark. Even you can't always be the perfect boyfriend. That'd hardly be fair to all the other men out there!"

He grins shaking his head.

"I'm far from perfect Bell."  
"That's exactly what I just said!"

He chuckles. Bella smiles and pecks him on the lips. She takes in a breath though.

"I just need you to try and understand me on this Clark. If Mr. Wayne is telling the truth… Virgil Swann is the last relative I have. Not only that, but he said he was in poor health."  
Clark sighs and pulls her into his lap.

"If this is really what you want."

"It is Clark."

"Ok then… but together."

"Thank you."

Clark nods and places a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So wanna try to hit that movie, we never got to hit?"  
Bella bites her lower lip in thought.

"Backseats?"

Clark chuckles.

"Definitely."

"I'm game!"

Bella crawls out of his lap. He starts down the road again as she leans against him.

They get their tickets, popcorn and drinks. As promised Clark picks the very back seats. Bella giggles to herself as he wiggles his brows and plops down. He chunks a piece of popcorn at her.

"Now don't be giving us away." He hints.

She chunks a handful into his hair.

"That's not right."

"I know… you might get lice now… Can you get lice?"

Clark dusts the popcorn out of his hair.

"Now it looks like you have dandruff."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

Clark puts his arm around her. He pretends he's going to kiss her forehead. He smashes a fist full of popcorn into her hair.

"Clark Kent!"

"Shh… movie's about to start."

She half growls and shakes her hair out.

"Now you really do look like you have dandruff." He whispers in her ear.

He pulls her in and kisses her forehead.

"Such the romantic."

He chuckles.

"I try…"

Halfway through the movie; Bella ends up in Clark's lap. He moves her about him as they make out. At one point Bella just leans against him. She lays her head on his chest. Clark swallows back on this and wraps his arms around her. Both felt like emotional time bombs, just waiting to go off.

"I love you."  
"I love you too." He says and runs his hands along her back.

After the movie they walk around downtown. Clark comes to a stop though. An empty building caught his attention.

"Hey this way." He took her hand as they crossed the street.

Clark peered in through the windows.

"This would be perfect."  
"For?"

"Our skate shop remember?"

Bella laughs.

"Seriously look…"

He steps aside and Bella peers in.

"Not bad, but where would we come up with the money?"

He ignores her and takes her hand yet again.

He walks her towards the back of the building.

"Even more perfect."

"It's just an empty lot that no one uses Clark."  
"Precisely." He says with this childlike expression.

"What's going on through that head of yours Clark?"

He puts his arm around her and looks around.

"Something that's just for us. Adding a bit of Bella and Clark flare to Smallville."  
She grins, but with a sigh.

"Sounds a bit too big of a dream Clark… Running a business and at our age?"

"What? We're both smart capable people."

"That we are. But we're smart capable broke teenagers."

He chuckles on this.

"I'm sure we could find a way..."

"A petition…"

"What?"

"Yeah… We could take it to school and door to door. See how many members of the Smallville community would take interest. At least this way we'd know if it's even worth the shot. Last thing we won't is to open up a business and go bankrupt the first week. I think it would be wise to do this petition first Clark."  
Clark nods.

"Maybe we can also get away with this being a city governed matter."

"How so?"

"Well a skate park gives something for teenagers and others around Smallville to do. Not only that, but it would be free access to the public. Something like that should be seen as a civic issue. That in itself should qualify for funding such as grants."

"And you can't have a skate park without a skate shop." Bella says with a smile.

Clark laughs.

"See we already got it figured out. I say we start tomorrow."

"Yep I'll make a petition spread out tonight."

"Maybe Chloe and Pete would be willing to help spread the word as well. With Chloe's skills who knows what she could come up with."

"See we're freaking genius's Clark."

"That we are. However, you more or less lined up the plan."

"You do realize however. Just who we have to turn to in order for this to fly."

Clark sighs.

"Yeah I thought about it too."

"They'd be the ones that have to go up against the board in our defense."

"Unfortunately."

"So how do your parents feel about this?"

"Guess we're about to find out."

Clark takes one last look around the area. Bella couldn't help, but to notice just how into this he was getting. He truly seemed excited on the mere idea. She just hoped he wouldn't be disappointed and that they could truly pull it off.

* * *

"Is that a threat?" Johnathon says his fist balled up.

Martha puts her hands upon her husband's shoulders. Lionel smiles.

"Now I wouldn't call it that. Let's just say we both care about our sons a great deal. The way I see this is middle ground. You scratch my back I'll scratch yours. This adoption thing continues to stay under wraps. The hearings are to come soon enough. Until then you and your wife should seriously discuss these issues."

"He had someone shoot that girl and kidnapped her from the damn hospital! You honestly expect for my wife and I to…" Lionel cuts him off.

"Hmmm. We do not have full proof of this assumptions."  
"The hell we…" Martha squeezes his shoulders.

"It is your choice Mr. Kent. Like I said we've got sometime to make some sort of arrangement. I'm sure we're to see a lot of each other soon enough. Until then I will take my leave. I do hope you both have a pleasant evening. Such a pretty day isn't it?"

Johnathon's shakes his head and crosses his arms about his chest. They watch as Lionel exits the house. Martha kisses her husband's neck.

"HE can't get away with this."

Martha takes in a breath.

"And he won't. We just have to find a way."

"I won't allow them to hurt our kids again!"

Martha smiled on how her husband said "our kids."

"WE... won't. We just have to find a way around this."

He sighs.

"We can't let this adoption process leak out either. I don't want Clark to know anything about this. He's got enough to concern himself with."

* * *

"What would you like to do next?" Clark questions as they finish their pizza.

"Actually I'd like to stop by and visit my parents."

He smiles.

"I think that's a good idea Bell."

He wipes his mouth clean. Then he sips from his drink. They both rise from the table. Clark throws down a tip and takes her hand.

They drive to the cemetery. Bella lays down her usual white lilies. She kisses her fingers and touches them to her father's then her mother's tombstones. When Bella raises back up, Clark wraps his arms around her. He rests his head on her shoulders.

"I wonder why my father never mentioned him."

"Him?"

"Virgil Swann."

"Maybe that's where the feud begin. I suppose you can ask him about that when you meet him."

Bella nods and takes Mr. Wayne's business card out from her pocket.

"Go ahead Bell." He says pecking her on the neck.

She takes in a deep breath. Bella takes her cell out. Clark noted how her fingers were a bit unsteady as she dialed. He ran his hand soothingly on her back.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Wayne?"

"This is he."

"Um… This is Bella Swan."

"I'm so glad you called."


	17. Rebuilding Bella and Clark

Chapter 17

_**I do not own Smallville or Twilight. Please read then leave a review. Thank you!**_

"HA! Five more signatures than you Clark."

"Hardly fair when you're going through the entire football team Bell."

"Aw… is someone jealous?"

He grins shaking his head.

"Nope…" He says and heads over to the cheerleaders as they enter the building.

"Well he's either brave, stupid or became suicidal." Chloe says placing an arm on Bella's shoulder.  
Bella laughs.

"He's just Clark." She says with a shrug.

"You're entirely too chill of a girlfriend."

"What do you expect me to do? Nag at him? He's just trying to get under my skin anyhow. He wants me to get agitated with him."

"He does?"

Chloe narrows her eyes at this. Clark turns to them with a grin. One the cheerleaders uses his back to sign the petition. Chloe notices the disappointed look on his face when Bella merely waves. Chloe laughs and waves in return.

"Holy crap you've got Clark Kent pegged to a T."

"Something like that."

The cheerleaders all giggle as he continues to talk to them about the petition. Three more of the jocks enter the school. Bella grins.

"Watch this…" She whispers to Chloe.

Bella slowly approaches the guys. Chloe watches as Clark darts his eyes that direction. Bella gets on her tippy toes and smiles warmly. She points to the petition. One of the guys gives her the nod. Chloe covers her mouth in laughter as Clark gets that death stare. Bella starts this giggling thing. The guys nod and all sign the petition. Bella gives Chloe a thumbs up. Clark's jaw drops once he realizes what she's up to. Bella blows Clark a kiss and holds up her completed petition list.

"Oh girl you're evil…" Chloe says wrapping her hand around her arm.

They head to their lockers. They hear Clark directly behind them clearing his throat.

"So…"  
Bella grins, but doesn't look back.

"So?" She says grabbing her books for class.

"You beat me huh?"

"Yep!"

He sighs.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He groans miserably.

"Wait what?"

"Oh did I forget to mention Clark and I had a bet?"

Pete and Whitney pipe in on this.

"Oh and what was this bet?"

_**Flashback:**_

"_Ok, if I get the most signatures Monday. On our next date you have to wear a dress." _

_ Bella nods at this._

"_Ok, ok gotcha. Touché."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I mean if I win. You Mr. Clark Kent have to wear a dress on our next date."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Goodnight Clark…"_

"_Wait… what….?"_

"Clark has to wear a dress. I say something blue. It brings out your eyes."

Whitney and Pete die laughing.

"Bell, I say we talk about this."

"A bet's a bet Clark."

"You really want me to take you on a date wearing a dress?"

"Yes Clark it would please me."

Chloe, Pete and Whitney are losing it. Clark moans unhappily and heads on to class.

Clark hands their friends some flyers to hand out.

"Cool." Pete says with a shrug.

"And what about those of us who can't skate?" Chloe questions.

"That's what the skate park is for. It can also be a learning environment Chloe."

She wrinkles her nose at this.

"Eh, maybe I could just help run the shop or something."

Bella laughs.

"Pansy."

Chloe sighs with distaste.

During lunch Clark and Bella put on their own little skate show. Both in hopes of convincing others to want to learn or get involved. However, Bella couldn't get away with showing her true skills. She had to pretend to still be wounded. Halfway through lunch they had half the school watching them in awe. That is until the principal came out. He put a stop to it and threatened to take their boards away. Once the principal's back was turned… Bella and Clark high fived one another. Everyone started heading to their classes. Bella put her board back in her bag.

Clark zipped over picking her up from the ground as he continued to skate.

"You're going to get in trouble." He shrugs.

Clark skates towards the corner of the building. He places her back down. He hops off his board.

"I missed this." He says heartfelt.

"Me too Clark."

He takes her hand and they head to their next class.

After school Clark drives them to one of their secluded areas. Neither of them wanted to go home. As of late they wanted to be alone unbothered. Bella lies in his lap. He intertwines his fingers with hers. The both of them listen to the radio. Clark brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it. Bella rolls over pressing her face against his stomach. She felt like an emotional basket case as of late. Clark swallows back on this. She feels him running his fingers through her hair. He took in the way she curled up to him her legs brought up in a fetal like position.

Bella was also easier to anger since the whole Lex situation. Clark knew without a shadow of a doubt. She hated feeling so vulnerable. Bella would much rather be doing the damage to someone's face; then to be the one having to be saved from the situation. He could see it all over her face each time. Clark knew that's where the anger was coming from. Bella was one of the strongest girls he'd ever known emotionally and physically.

She sighs and rolls back over facing him. Bella reaches up putting a hand upon his cheek. He shuts his eyes for a moment cupping it with his own. When he opens his eyes, Bella's crawling into his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck. She finally let's go. Clark holds her close. Sure she had a few shed tears here and there. But Bella hadn't truly allowed herself to drop that barrier. Bella almost died. She hadn't truly faced that fact or the fear.

Clark didn't dare tell her not to cry. He didn't tell her to quiet it down. He knew this was what she needed.

"I'm sorry…" She said with a sobbing gasp.

"Don't Bell. Please."

She swallows back and wipes her face. She places her hands about his face. Bella starts pecking him on the lips.

"I love you. I love you so much that you were the last thing on my mind. I mean I knew I was dying. But that wasn't my worst fear. You were… the thought of being ripped away from you."

He parts her hair away from her face.

"Trust me, I know. I felt the exact same way. I love you too Bell. I don't ever want to have to face anything like that again. The thought of you dying?! I just can't fathom it."

"Guess I have no choice."  
"What's that?"

"I have to become bullet proof as well."

He chuckles.

"Hmm…" He mutters and kisses her lips.

"Yes let's make that happen." He says with a grin.

He wished he really could think of something to make her more resilient. Not just for protection, but to make her personally feel more at ease. Also for another selfish reason. By no means was it her fault. And he knew she was going through the exact same issue. This no sex thing was getting to Clark big time. He was becoming more and more frustrated. Sure they had other ways around it. But he wanted to the full experience. He wanted to be able to make love to his girlfriend like any normal man would. Clark just didn't know how Bella would feel a few years from now. How could she possibly want to go years without the real experience? As long as she was with Clark, she'd have to remain a virgin. Granted, he was as well. But it bothered him even more so that she had to go without.

Bella kisses him again more fanatically. She wraps her arms back around his neck. Clark lays her down and takes her pants off. He then slides off her panties. He ached with desire. What he wouldn't give… He thought as he spread her about with his fingers. So badly he wished he knew what that would feel like. She was so inviting. He took off his shirt and crawled over her. Clark took off her shirt and unclasped her bra. She now lay completely naked beneath him.

He wanted to give her that feeling if at all possible. He pressed his body against her. Clark kissed along her neck and began to stroke his fingers within her. He went with the motion of his body. Even he found himself rather getting into it. She was saturating him below. He didn't stop if anything he went more robustly.

"This is what I want to do… right here." He whispers.

Chills filled along her body.  
"I want so badly to make love to you Bell. I need you." He practically hisses meaning every word he said.

"I want to feel you."

Bella couldn't control her orgasms. His words alone drove her mad. She wrapped herself around him. He kissed her lips, but was having his own issues. He literally bulged in his pants now. He always hated that part. Like a damn caged animal he had to abruptly make his way out of the truck. He hurriedly freed himself. They hadn't messed around since she'd returned. So he was beyond backed up as was she. In fact it was so bad that Bella witnessed him falling to his knees as he came. He literally gave one simple stroke and he shot off like a rocket.

"Feel better?" Bella says softly peering over.

He grins shaking his head.

He was thankful that Bella was as understanding as she was. None of this ever truly fazed her. He couldn't believe he came like that. If there ever were a time they could make love. All he knew was that he was going to kidnap his own girlfriend for months on end. He wouldn't let her out of his grasp.

Bella hops out of the truck pulling up her pants. She tosses Clark his shirt.

"By the way ... I swear you're getting bigger Clark."

He gives her this odd stare down glance. She narrows her eyes at this.

"Wait… you thought I meant…" She covers her mouth in laughter.

"Well that's certainly so… but I meant like in all. Burly… you know."

He clears his throat on this.

"Oh…"

Bella's cell rings and she answers it. She and Clark get back into the truck.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes?"

"This is Bruce Wayne. I wanted to let you know, I've already arranged everything. Mr. Virgil Swann will arrive at your house Saturday 9 am."

She takes in a breath.

"Yes sir, thank you."  
"No need. We'll see you soon Ms. Swan."

She looks to Clark. He takes her hand and squeezes it gently.

* * *

Bella and Clark show John and Martha their petitions. They begin to tell them their idea. Both in hopes of convincing them to stand on their behalf on the board. John and Martha look to one another.

"I see you've both given this a lot of thought."

Bella and Clark nod.

John leans back in his recliner.

"You both realize just how much work would truly behind all this?"

They nod again.

"This could interfere with your social lives, homework, chores etc.."

"We've got that covered too." Clark says.

"Just how so son?"

We got Whitney, Chloe and Pete willing to help with the shop. Martha smiles.

"Well I don't mind helping as well. IN fact I'm pretty sure I could do some positive convincing on your behalves. I think it's a wonderful addition to the community."

John sighs.

"Are you sure about this Martha?"

"Well of course not. Nothing's ever certain. But I've got a feeling… I think this would be a good thing for Bella and Clark. Imagine what this will do not only for their confidence, but as in a step towards adulthood. I say let them take this responsibility."  
"And if it proves to be too much?"

"Well then they'll have to clean up their own mess. That's what being an adult is about. We can have your back and defend your cause. But that's where it would end. Once this picks up you and Bella would be on your own for all other decisions."

Bella and Clark high five one another.

"That also means no slacking on your other responsibilities. If either of you show signs of this I'll take it upon myself to shut it down and quickly."

Bella salutes John. He grins shaking his head.

"I'm serious Bells."

"I know."

John chuckles a bit.

"OK then we'll see what we can do."

* * *

Bella paces the living room. Her nerves getting the best of her. She hadn't a clue what to expect. She just hoped this was real. That she wasn't being set up. Last thing she wanted to hear was… I told you so.

Clark came down the stairs. He watched curiously as Bella continued to stride.

"You're going to leave a trail if you keep doing that."

"Ugh, I can't help it."

"Where's mom and dad?"

"One of the heifers is giving birth, another breech."

Clark frowns on this.

"Poor thing."

"Yeah I was up most of the morning with her."  
"Why didn't you come get me?"

Bella shrugs.

"You were sawing logs. You looked so peaceful."

Clark grins on this.

"Still you should have waked me."

Bella freezes as they hear a car door.  
"Jesus Bell, calm down will you?"

He kisses the top of her head as he opens the door. They see a fancy gold colored van parked outside. Bruce Wayne steps out of the van. The driver also does. They open the back doors to the van and lower some sort of lift.

Clark puts his hands along Bella's shoulders. The man comes out and they wheel him off the platform. He then maneuvers the electric wheelchair himself. The man wore brown wire frame glasses, he'd dark brown hair he kept parted to the side. He was wearing a hunter green cashmere sweater over a white dress shirt. The collar was folded into the sweater he wore. Bella also took notice of the tube that ran from his throat.

Nervously she made her way over to properly greet them. The man smiled immediately.  
"Isabella?"

Bella nods. He holds out a hand. She shakes his hand and he cups it between the two of his.

"I've waited so long for this. I'm so glad you've accepted Mr. Wayne's offer. We have much to discuss."

Bruce looks to Clark. Clark takes in a breath. He was remembering how he shoved the man down in the barn last time he was here.

"I took my pills today…" Clark teases in a friendly gesture, but merely for Bella's sake.

"That's good to know." Bruce says with a slanted smile.


	18. Uncle Swann

Chapter 18

**I do not own Smallville or Twilight Characters. Please read then review. **_**(Note: there seems to be some argument in my reviews on where to take Bella in this story. Truth is I already have plans for her. I do not wish to reveal what it is. I may lose some readers on my choices, but my decision stands firm. I will say this much there will NOT be any transfer by lightning strike nor meteor powered abilities (wall of weird style). My plans for Bella are much bigger than that. Something on a deeper level. Just be patient and soon you will see. I will not rush the issue due to total cheese factor if I do. The story must play out and gradually lead where I'm wanting it. Thank you everyone!) On a personal note to those that do not know who Virgil Swann was… He was on Smallville. He was played by Christopher Reeve (the original Superman R.I.P), making the character even that much more lovable. I had to put him in the story. It seemed some hadn't a clue who he was. I just decided to play with the name a bit and make him Bella's uncle. This way he also has more draw and play to the plot line. Someone also asked about Ryan… Honestly, I've not decided that yet. I can say there will be some Twilight and JLA characters introduced throughout the story.**_

"Would either of you like something to drink?" Bella offers.

"No I am fine Ms. Swan." Bruce says respectfully.

"Yes, please just have a seat. Let me really see you." Mr. Swann says.

Bella timidly take a seat across from her uncle.

"You're such a beautiful young woman. You must get it from your father's side." He teases with a warm smile.

Clark sits beside her and takes her hand. Martha and John make their way inside. Bruce comes to a stand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

He makes his way over and shakes both their hands.

"A pleasure to make both your acquaintances again."

Bella found herself smiling on how proper both men talked. Mr. Swann caught her smile and beamed. He couldn't get over the fact that he'd finally found her. Yet he himself was nervous. He too wanted to leave a good impression. He and Charlie weren't on the best of terms when he died. He always wished he could have made up for that. It was so long ago though now. Even with these thoughts though. He stood firm on his belief's. He would always believe there was something else out there. Something much bigger than mankind. That was the feud… that's where it all started. Virgil Swann was a believer in extraterrestrial life.

Johnathon nods and the three of them come take a seat.

"It pleases me to see you've had such a wonderful upbringing." He turns to Martha and John.  
"I wish to personally thank you in the upbringing of this young lady."

Bella blushes a bit.

"The pleasure was all ours. She's such a wonderful addition to our family. We couldn't picture it any other way." Martha says genuinely.

"Yes we've grown very fond of her. So has our son…"

Bruce grins on this. Mr. Swann catches this grin as well. He looks back towards Bella.

"So you've got yourself a boyfriend."

Bella nods towards her uncle.  
"Yes I'm dating Clark Kent."

Mr. Swann raises his brows on this. A soft chuckle escapes him.

"And all under one roof…"

"They have certain rules they've to abide. I can assure you they are both good kids."

Bruce breaks into a chuckle and quickly clears his throat.

"Ah, well I'm afraid I've witnessed just how behaved they are."

Bella's jaw drops and Clark flinches. Martha and John turn to Bruce then back to Bella and Clark.

"Son? Something you'd like to explain?"

Clarks sighs.

"Nope not at all."

Bella covers her mouth trying to keep from nervously laughing.

"Hmm, perhaps we shall change the subject?" Mr. Swann says, but cuts Clark a bitter look.

Clark catches this and shakes his head.

"How close to my father were you?"

"Well I'm ashamed to say, that towards the end we were not. WE hadn't spoke in years."  
Bella takes in a disappointed breath.

"However, as a child. I knew your father quite well."

Johnathon tapers his eyes on this.

"Charlie was around the age of thirteen when the feud began."

"Feud?"

"Yes my dear. It seems they did not agree with my belief's nor the time I spent observing the such."  
"That would be?" Bella questions curiously.

He watches his nieces face closely as he answers.

"I believe in higher life and purpose."

"And this purpose?"

He smiles.

"I'm not quite certain yet. But I will say this much. There is something out there. something bigger than you or I or anyone else in this room. Something wondrous…"

Bella clears her throat nervously. Avoiding the urge to glance upon Clark.

"Do you mind entertaining me with this theory?"

"Let's put it this way dear child. What do you believe? Do you believe we're the only ones that walk amongst this entire universe?"

Bella's biting on her cheek so hard it's nearly bleeding. Clark's hold on her hand becomes slightly tighter.

"No… not really." She nearly chokes on the lie as it escapes her mouth.

He sighs with true disappointment.

"Everyone's titled to their belief's though Mr. Swann."

"Yes you're very correct on that. I just had hoped…" He sighs.

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter. I'm sure we're to find other things we've in common. I do not wish for this to drive you away as well. I've just found you. I'd like to get to know you. And call me Virgil."  
"Bella…" The guilt hit her hard.

The look on her uncle's face were as though she'd hit him. Her heart raced beyond belief. All she knew was she had to protect Clark by all means. She forces a smile.

"I'm sure we've quite a bit in common. I agree we shouldn't let one issue bring us down."

"How very right my dear. It is really too bad you weren't around to mediate back in the day." He says and winks upon her.

She softly laughs.

"Yes it is. However, I highly doubt my opinion would have mattered."

"Something tells me that'd be incorrect. You seem like a very bright young woman."

"I try to be." Everyone laughs.

It was obvious to Johnathon why Charlie never mentioned this man. If he's telling the truth that would mean the family was embarrassed by Virgil Swann. His belief's alone had him shunned away. However, there wasn't a Kent in the room now that wasn't on edge. None had expected the words that came from Virgil's mouth.

"Won't you both stay for lunch?"

Virgil and Bruce look to one another. Bruce smiles reading his face.

"We'd love to actually Mrs. Kent."

"Please call me Martha. We'd love to have you."

Virgil and Bella caught up a bit more about the family. They even talked about their lives at the moment. Such as his work and her going to school. They even mentioned the skate shop and their ideas about it. Surprisingly, he seemed like he got a kick out of hearing about it. Virgil found himself full of pride when Clark let it be known that Bella was top of her class in Chemistry. In fact for Bella like her uncle science was her strong suit. She found entertainment and love in the field. If it wasn't for her protection over Clark. They'd have much more to talk about on that subject alone.

Bella then offered to take Virgil to her parents. He fell in love with the idea and beamed at the very invitation. Bruce drove them in the van. John and Clark joined them as Martha stayed back and got supper ready.

Bella watched her uncle as he made his way to the gravesites. She lay down her usual white lilies. Like usual she crouched down between the tombstones. She'd kiss her hand then put it to each stone.

"I'm glad they are here. To know that they are not alone Bella. They must be very proud."

She comes to her feet and turns back towards her uncle.

"So you've spent all these years alone?" She says almost sadly.  
He smiles.

"I'd my studies to keep me more than occupied."

"Still that just seems…"  
"Sad?"

She swallows back on how he said this.

"Yes… it can be and was. That is why I've taken much pride in finding you. I do not wish for any of our differences to get in the way. I do not wish to ever make those same mistakes again. However, I will say this. There is no changing who I am."

Bella smiles.

"Touché."  
"Then you and I my dear niece shall get along perfectly."

Bella nods on this and turns back towards her parents once more.

"I'm very sorry that I wasn't there for you during your hardest trials. Especially in the loss of your loved ones."

* * *

Bella helped Martha with supper.

"Are you alright?" Martha whispers hintingly.

Bella takes in a breath and nods. They both peer into the living room as all three men sit and carry on a conversation. Bella looks to Martha.  
"Seriously? What are the odds?"

Martha softly laughs.

"My thoughts exactly."

"I swear this stuff follows us."

Martha pats her on the shoulder.

"And like always we'll find a way to adapt."

Bella places the chicken on the table. She giggles to herself as she looks upon Bruce. Martha catches this.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Something tells me Mr. Wayne isn't a fried chicken lover."

Martha finds herself laughing as well. Clark of course can hear everything the women are saying. In the middle of the conversation between the men he starts laughing. They look to him oddly. He clears his throat and folds his arms about his chest. He then leans back on the ottoman.

"It's ready." Martha calls.

Of course Virgil didn't eat, but did join them at the table. To Martha and Bella's surprise. Bruce ate the chicken like it was going out of style. Bella noticed this and grinned. Bruce caught this.

"Alfred isn't a big fried chicken fan."  
"Alfred?"

He clears his throat and wipes his face with a napkin.

"My butler."

Bella chokes back on her tea. Clark gently pops her on the back. Bruce cocks a brow.

"Something amuses you?"

"Nope… Not at all… "

Bella couldn't resist thought. She looks back over to Bruce.

"Do you have a maid too?"

"Bella Swan!" Martha scolds.

However Johnathon was losing it. Clark was trying his best not to. Virgil just grinned looking upon his niece.

"Why you need a job?" Bruce taunts with a grin.

Bella's jaw drops. Clark dies in laughter.

"Shut up!" She rebukes.

"Well I for one wouldn't mind seeing you in the outfit."

"Clark Kent!" Martha says shaking her head.

Bruce himself chuckles on this however, forces himself to stop. He notices the death stare Clark was getting from his father and Virgil.

* * *

"I'm so glad we got to finally meet."

"Me too actually."

"Let's do stay in touch Bella."

She nods and reaches over to hug him. He beams at this and hugs her in return.

"You both have a safe trip."

Bella says looking to him and Bruce. Bruce takes her hand and kisses it.

"A pleasure and we'll do."

They watch as the gold van leaves the farm and heads down the highway.

"Well?"  
Johnathon questions putting an arm around her shoulder.

"They're telling the truth."

"I believe so too."

Clark nods in thought.

"Still we've to take extra precaution Bella." Johnathon hints.

Bella sighs.

"What's new?"

Clark winced on this. She didn't mean it the way it sounded. Nor did she see his face when she said this. He shook his head and went back inside.

Clark takes a few steps towards the stairs. He falls to his knees and covers his ears.

He shouts out in pain.

"CLARK!" She rushes over and crouches to his level.  
"Clark baby, what's wrong?"

He grits his teeth as the loud frequency continues to ring in his ears.

"JOHN! MARTHA!" Bella yells frantically and grabs hold of Clark.

She pulls him into her chest.

"What is it?" John questions rushing to their side.

"I don't know!"

She continues to hold him as he growls out. It finally dies down. Bella drops her hold and checks him over. She runs her hands along his face. He was covered in sweat. Martha took notice and took off to get him some cold wash clothes.

"What was it son?"

"I don't know." Clark says weakly.

Bella props herself up against the wall. She places his head in her lap. Johnathon helps lay him down. Martha begins to wipe him down. He closes his eyes for a moment. Bella runs her fingers through his hair.

The three of them look to one another as Clark falls asleep in Bella's lap. After ten minutes pass by he comes to his feet.

"How are you feeling?" Martha asks.

"Better now. I just wish I knew what that was."

Bella narrows her eyes with concern. Johnathon helps her to her feet.

"It was so loud." He shakes his head in thought.

"What was?"

"You mean none of you heard it?"

They shake their heads.

"Of course." He half laughs.

"Just another day right? What's new?" He says looking directly at Bella.

"Clark…" She says reaching out to him.

"You know I didn't mean it like that I…"

"Nah, I get it." He shakes his head with frustration.

He heads upstairs and slams his door shut. The three of them jump at the echoing sound that travels about the house. Bella grits her teeth and heads upstairs. John and Martha exchange glances.

Bella enters his room. He's sitting at his desk tossing his baseball up in the air and catching as it comes down.

"I'm sorry Clark…"

"Don't Bell. I don't need your apology. You were right. If anything I just proved that."

Bella takes the ball from his hand. She sits in his lap wrapping her arms around him.

He caves and brings his arms around her.

"Together…" She whispers.

"You're not alone Clark. You never will be. I love you."

He takes in a breath.  
"I love you too sorry I lost my cool."

"Yeah, this happens so often. I've been thinking about getting you into anger management."

He grins.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, you gotta get that anger in check Clark!"

He chuckles.

"Anger issues huh?"

"Oh the worst!"

"Hmmm." He says and picks her up.

"I'll show you anger issues…"

"Sounds kinky!"

* * *

The next morning Bella and Clark come down the stairs. They sit down like usual for breakfast. After they eat John looks to the both of them.

"Thought you two could head into town with us?" He offers.

They look to one another oddly, but shrug.

"Um ok." Clark says.

They notice how Martha and John share an odd glance upon one another. Once they're done with their breakfast John has them follow Martha and him out. They follow them into town. John stops at the empty building that had the lot behind it. Bella and Clark step out of the truck confused.

John tosses Clark a set of keys."  
"All yours."

Bella and Clark's eyes widen like that of children.

"OH my God!" Bella squeals.

Clark grins ear to ear.

"Awesome."

They high five one another.

Martha smiled thinking back to when they were little. Clark opens the door. The both of them floored completely as it was already decked out.

"How'd…"

"Surprise!" Pete, Whitney and Chloe all jumped out from hidden areas of the shop.

Bella covered her mouth in utter surprise. A lump formed in her throat. Martha put her hands upon her shoulders.

"How'd?!" Clark says stumbling back in disbelief.

"It's what you and Bella deserve son. The five of us worked together."

Bella loses the battle as tears stream down her face. Clark swallows back emotional himself.

"Man… thanks guys! Mom, dad!"

"You're very welcome son. But like I said this is all your and Bella's responsibility from here. Do us proud son."

John and Martha nod towards them and take their leave.

"Awww." Chloe says pulling Bella into her chest.

Pete pats Clark on the back.

"This is going to be AWESOME!"

"I know right."

"And to think it's almost summer! It's going to kick ass!"

Whitney chuckles.

"I'm serious guys. You've not a clue what this means to Bella and I."

"Honestly, Clark both your faces says it all. It's worth it just for this alone."

Clark swallows back taking it all in. He then leans over kissing the top of Bella's head.

"Well… let's get this started…"


	19. Cave Of Wonders

Chapter 19

_**I do not own Smallville or Twilight. Please read and then review. Someone asked if Bella and Clark will eventually have actual sex. YES! Plenty of it too… All within time…**_

_**First Day Of Summer…**_

Bella runs her hands along Clark's chest as he counts the drawer.

"So what do we got Mork?"

"You keep doing that I'm going to have to keep recounting.  
"Huh…"

He sighs and goes back to counting.

"51, 53…" She interrupts breaking his concentration.

"Bell…"

"Yes?"

She looks to him all innocently.

He chuckles. Bella reaches up putting a board upon one of the displays. He lifts her up.

"Clark!" She gasps out in surprise.

"Warn a girl will ya!"  
Once she gets the board in place. He lets go then catches her.

"Clark!"

She hits him against the chest. He places her on the counter next to the register. Clark kisses her; whilst running his hands up her shirt.

They'd been running the shop and park for two months now. To their surprise they were actually doing quite well for themselves. The closer summer came the more business picked up. Between them and their friends they hadn't any trouble running the place. Chloe and Whitney usually worked together as did Bella and Clark. Pete preferred to spend more time on the park. As Clark called it goofing off. Clark built the park himself. Something he and Bella kept covered and secret until it was done. Which didn't take Clark long at all.

Bella and Clark had bonded even more during this time. They took pride in running the shop together. That and in teaching others how to skateboard. Bella thought it was funny some of the girls that suddenly took interest in being taught. Not by her or Pete. No by Clark Kent. It wasn't just Bella that took notice in how Clark was "blooming". As time progressed Clark became taller, broader, and more muscular. Bella often teased him about how he'd been stung by bees or was taking steroids. Bella naturally, felt jealous at times on how girls flocked to him. However, she trusted Clark. She didn't question his loyalty.

She also never made Clark wear the dress. She only made him sweat bullets. Bella even bought a dress and laid it out on his bed the night of their date. Just as he was about to miserably put it on she stopped him. He was more than relieved however; she did make him wear a Mork and Mindy shirt. She found it online. It was a nice vibrant red with a rainbow on it on the bottom it read Mork and Mindy. Not only that, but it was nice and snug. She also ordered the suspenders that Mork had worn. She tucked Clark's shirt in that night and put on the suspenders as well. Clark wasn't too thrilled he even asked if he could maybe wear the dress instead. Since then she's been wearing the shirt as a nightie. She has a picture of Clark on her nightstand; in the very setup from that night. He keeps hiding it. Bella finds it and puts it back up.

They had a few more strange cases of meteor freaks; so to speak, throughout the year. All in which they continued to add to the wall of weird. Thankfully, these cases didn't get too out of hand before Clark put a stop to it. Between him and Bella they were able to bring them back off whatever took them over. Together they were learning more and more about what these rocks were capable of and the affect they had on others. The irony was that Clark's one weakness was somehow their strength. Bella had begun to keep her own personal logging of all these things. Even about Clark. She kept thus hidden in her room under a loose board.

Clark places her back down and takes her hand as they go to lock up. After they got home they warmed up some leftovers. Then they got ready for bed before much longer. Once they were in bed. Clark grinned amongst himself. He saw the lightening and sure enough the thunder followed. He was already waiting for it. Sure enough he hears Bella making her way down the hall. He heard the creaking of his door being opened. Then it was pulled too. The covers were lifted and he felt her leaning into him.

He rolled over and put his arm around her.

"Clark…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Bell."

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

She giggles a bit. He grins shaking his head.

"What is it Bell?"

"Is that a banana in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

"Bell?"

"Yes?"

"I'm always happy to see you." He hints and presses himself more against her.

"Clark…"

He pops her on the butt.

"Go to sleep Bell."

She giggles again.

"Whatever you say Clark."

Clark shoots up in the middle of the night. He covers his ears the high pitch frequency returning.

"Clark baby…" Bella puts her hands to his chest.

He grits his teeth and pulls at his hair. She quickly turns on the lamp and overlaps him.

"Look at me Clark…"

He's covered in sweat again. Bella lifts his chin.

"It won't stop." He growls.

She presses her forehead against his. He gently rolls her off him. He exits the room and makes his way down the stairs. Bella quickly grabs his robe placing it over her. She rushes out the door following him as he's heading for the storm shelter. They both see the light cascading through the storm shelter doors.

"Clark!" Bella shouts rushing to his side.

"I knew it!" He paces in a panic.

"It's the ship!" He comes to his knees.

"It's calling to me."

He gets on all fours. Bella quickly crouches down by his side. The lightening scatters across the sky. It begins to downpour.

"LOOK AT ME CLARK!"

He locks eyes with her.

"What do I do?!" He looks to her pleading to her.

She swallows back in thought. She turns back to the shed. The light begins to fade. So does Clark's pain. She takes in a deep breath and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I got you." She says not even noticing the thunder as it continues to grow.

His arms wrap around her waist.

"It's going to keep calling until I go to it."

She nods knowing he was right. She pulls back and puts her hands upon his cheeks.

"Then together… Like we agreed. Next time it calls we get our happy asses down there. I mean it Clark baby you're not alone in this! You hear me!"

Clark shakes his head and comes to his feet.

"No!"

"What do you mean no?"

He looks back to the shelter. Bella nervously follows him as he makes his way inside. Bella follows him inside. Clark rips the tarp off the ship and he takes the key out of the ship.

"I just got you back! You almost died. I haven't a clue what this will do! I'm not taking any risks!"

"Clark that's the key to your past!"

"I know! But all I'm concerned about is my future! That's you Bell! You're my future!" He stuffs the key into his pocket.

"Whatever this is! I'm not allowing it to control me!"  
"But Clark!"

"WHAT?!"

"I don't want to be the one that holds you back!"

Clark shakes his head on this. He grabs her hand pulling her towards him. He kisses her intertwining his fingers within the locks of her wet hair.

"I said together! We both agreed on that. Nothing's ripping me away from you! Bell I fear that's what this ships going to do! I can't have that."

"What if you're making a mistake Clark?"

He sighs and looks back to the ship.

"Then it's my mistake to make. But I can assure you. You Bell are NOT a mistake. You're the one thing I know I've gotten right."

* * *

Clark high fived Bella as she came back down from pulling off a flip. Whitney rolls his eyes.

"Aw, is Whitney all mad I showed him up?" Bella taunts and skates circles around him.

He shakes his head laughing.

"Yeah, yeah we get it."

"So now how do you feel about girl skaters?"

He'd been mouthing off about how there was no way Bella could pull of what the three of them could. So far she'd topped of everything Whitney dished out at her. He rolls his eyes.

"You know there are such thing as sore winners too."

Bella laughs and circles him on her board once more.

"You know not all of us can do everything. I'm sure I can dig ya up a ball or something to play with."

She takes off her ball cap and tosses it Clarks direction. He catches it with a grin. She playfully slaps Whitney's cheek and skates on through the shop. She steps of her board. And props it up against the wall. Whitney sighs shaking his head.

"How do you put up with that?" Whitney questions Clark.

Clark laughs.

"You have no idea…"

He makes his way into the shop. Bella's wiping the sweat from her forehead onto a towel. She downs some Gatorade. Clark smacks her on the butt.

"Not very nice Bell."  
"Who said I was nice?"

Chloe enters the shop and Whitney comes up to hug her.

"Ugh sweat much?"

Bella raises her brows on this. Chloe puts up a hand stopping him.

"What Chloe you never sweat?" Bella teases.

"Not like that?"

"Then you're not doing it right."

Chloe's jaw drops and Bella winks. Clark chokes back on his Gatorade. Whitney dies laughing.

"That's Bella for you. Her day isn't complete until she makes someone blush." Pete says bracing his board against the wall as well.

"Damn skippy, finally an end to my sleepless nights."

Clark wraps his arms around her waist. Then leans into her ear.

"Thought I was the end of your sleepless nights."

Bella gets a red hue to her face. Clark chuckles.

"Don't know what you just said to her Clark. But I think we know the one person that can put Bella in her place." Chloe smarts off.

Bella clears her throat. Then fires back yet again.

"No you're the reason I have sleepless nights."

Clark's eyes widen.

Pete covers his mouth jumping up and down in laughter. Bella pecks Clark on the cheek and walks away.

"She's a riot today."

"That she is…" Johnathon pipes up as he enters the shop.

Bella gets this wide eyed look.

"Um hey Uncle John!"

He gives her and Clark a disdainful look.

"Just came by to see how things were going."

"It's going good dad."  
"That's good to hear son."

Bella softly giggles to herself as she begins to clean up the place. John puts a hand to her shoulder.

"Missed a spot." He points out on the floor where she's sweeping.

"Funny…"

"Maybe you should be getting more sleep. You'd have noticed that."

She turns to John in shock. He winks and exits the shop.

"Did your dad just…"

Clark sighs and looks towards the door.

"Yeah… I think so."

"That's like…"  
"Weird?" Chloe says shaking her head.

"Right?" Bella says with a grin.

They finish closing up for the day and head out. They all head to the Talon and grab a bite to eat. Lana was serving them today. Her eyes were sunken in and she kept quieter than usual.

"You ok there Lana?" Bella questioned softly as she poured their drinks.

"I'm fine." She forces a smile and takes their orders.

Bella and Clark exchange glances.

"How are you feeling?" Lana asks Bella.  
"Much better actually." Bella answers, but a bit uncomfortably.

She wondered if Lana and Lex was still an item; yet feared to know. Surely, by now Lana was smarter than that. The mere idea made Bella want to vomit. She couldn't fathom anyone wanting to be with Lex. Especially, someone as pretty as Lana.

Pete groaned out wrinkling his nose. Whitney and Chloe started making out right next to each other. Bella's eyes widened however, as she noticed the look on Lana's face. She'd returned with their food. Lana then looked to Clark and Bella as they were holding hands. She starts laughing a bit as she places their orders down. She promptly walks away once she's done.

Bella sighs and leans back. Clark took notice of this. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. After they ate they all went about their way. Bella and Clark weren't quite ready to go home. When no one's looking Clark picks Bella up and takes off. They end up in the woods. He places her back down. She leans into his arm as they walk throughout the woods.

"So…"

"So?"

"We're going to be Seniors."

Clark nods.

"You do realize come September we've been dating for a year?" Clark says in thought.

"Easy Clark it's only June."

He chuckles.

"Seriously, I think it calls for a celebration."

"What have you in mind?"

"Hmm…"

Bella stops as Clark keeps walking. She leans down to get a thorn out of her boot. She quickly jumps back up as Clark yells out. Bella sees him falling through the ground.

"CLARK!"

She rushes over and she sees the hole in the ground.

"CLARK!"

Clark comes to his feet and dusts himself off. He looks around realizing he was in a cave of some sort.

"I'm ok Bell." He calls out, but continues to look around.

Bella takes in a breath of relief.

"Drop down I'll catch you!"

"Um what?"

"Just do it Bell."

"Um sure ok…"

She sighs.

"You better catch me!"

He grins.

"When have I not?"

She drops down and Clark catches her. Bella looks around as he places her down.

"Are we in a cave?" Her voice echoes about the area.

She covers her mouth.

"Guess that answers my question." She says more softly this time.

Clark takes her hand as they walk around.

"Could use some more light." Bella says running her hand along one of the walls.

The leaves beneath their feet made a crackling sound with each step they took.

"Clark…"

"Yeah?"

They both made a complete circle as they looked around.

"Did you just discover a cave? And in Smallville?"

"Bell…"

"What?"

"You might want to look at this."

She looks over and sees him running his fingers along an octagon shape in the wall. Next to it the very symbols that were on the key to his ship.

Bella's heart picked up pace at this. With a quivery hand she too runs her fingers along the area.

"What does it mean Clark?"

"I've no idea."  
Clark takes the key out from his pocket.

"You have it on you?"

"I figured it's safest…" He hints.

Bella thinks back and nods.

"Yeah you're probably right."

"What do you think it would do?" Clark says hesitantly holding up the key.

Before either of them can even think. The key flies out of Clark's hand. Bella and Clark share the same look of disbelief.

"Shit…" Bella says as a light begins to shine around it. The symbols around the keyhole light up. They then begin to rotate. They both look on in utter shock.

"CLARK!" Bella screams out on top of her lungs as the light shoots out and fires directly through Clark.

"NO!" Bella shrieks as he's lifted into the air.

He grits his teeth and his arms and legs spread out.

"PLEASE!" Bella continues to shout out in full on panic.

After a few more minutes; Clark falls to both knees.

"Clark baby…" Bella says softly.

She makes her way over and puts her hands to his face.

"Clark?" He questions confused.

More panic sets in.

"Yes… That is your name… Clark…"

He narrows his eyes upon her. He moves her hands away from his face.

"My name is Kal-El."

She takes in a breath. Fear coursing through her.

"Your name is Clark Kent…"

His entire body shudders and he bows over. Clark's hands go to his gut.

"Bell?"

She covers her mouth and drops down to his level.

"I'm right here Clark."  
He looks up to her.

"Bell… that really sucked."

She laughs in relief and helps him to his feet.

"Man, do I got some stuff to tell you…"


	20. Hell Freezes Over

Chapter 20

_**I do not own Smallville or Twilight Characters. Please read leave a review. I've got chapters 1-8 fixed in narration still got 9 -15 to finish. Thanks for your patience.**_

The three of them sit at the table listening to Clark. He tells them everything learned from the cave.

"I come from a planet named Krypton. A planet in which blew up due to the mistakes of the council aka Krypton's rulers. My biological mother Lara and father Jor-El put me in the ship as an infant. So I would have a chance to survive. Making me the last of my kind my given name was Kal-El. My father was a scientist and my mother was an astronaut. It's because I was sent to earth that I gained the powers I have. The sun is what feeds me. On Krypton we do not have the powers I do here."

Bella nibbles on her lower lip in thought.

"So… Your name isn't Mork?"

He half smiles.

"Fraid not. "

She takes in a breath.

"Kal-El…" She says in thought.

"That's what you first told me." She swallows back and her hands shake a bit.

"You didn't remember me at first Clark. You also didn't seem to remember being Clark Kent."

"Yeah sorry about that Bell."

Bella looked to Clark. She couldn't help, but to think he looked different somehow; even seemed to act differently.

"I also can read and comprehend the language as well now."

"Sounds like you two had quite an adventure today." Martha says looking startled herself.

"Something like that." Bella remarks still thinking about what she witnessed.

Bella looks over to see Martha wiping her eyes. She couldn't deny even to herself; she felt the same way. Still Bella kept on a brave face for Clark's sake.

"But you are an alien…" Bella half teases hoping to break the tension.

"Just as we assumed."

"Right…"

Johnathon rubs the side of his face with one hand. He then comes to a stand and gets a beer out of the fridge. Bella felt like grabbing one herself and she doesn't even drink. Not to mention still underage.

"So what now…" Martha's the first to say.

Bella doesn't look Clark in the eyes. She was afraid to.

"I'm not sure to be honest."

"So that was it son? You just fell through the ground. Randomly came across a cave. That happened to have the same key hole the ship did. It flew out of your hand. Now you know your entire history?"

"Something like that." Clark says with a shrug.

"And you believe all this son?"

"Well I haven't any reason not to."

"I guess I'll be the one that puts it out there then…" Bella says and they each look to her.

"If the cave revealed your history and helped you decipher the language. Then what's the ship for? I mean did it mention anything about the ship other than what you've told us already."

"Everything I've told you is all I know."  
"So they never gave you up like you thought Clark. It was to protect you."

He nods. Clark reaches out and takes his mother's hand.

"You're still my mom and dad. You both raised me. I don't see you any differently mom."

She nods wiping her eyes again.

"I know sweetheart."

The phone rings and Johnathon answers it. He looks to Bella oddly.

"It's for you."

Bella comes to her feet and answers the phone. She narrows her eyes and looks to the phone strangely.

"Lana?"

"Bella… you might want to come over here."

"Um what?"  
"Look just please walk on over…"

"Um ok."

The Kent's cut Bella an odd glance. Bella grabs her jacket.

"Um I guess I'll be at Lana's." She says with a shrug.

"What for?" Clark questions curiously.  
"I haven't a clue."

Clark sighs.

"Are you sure you should be going over there?"

"I'll be fine Clark."

Bella exits the house and walks on over to Lana's.

"This day just gets stranger and stranger." Johnathon scoffs taking a plunge of his beer.

Clark nods and comes to his feet.

"Where you going son?"

"Get some fresh air."

"What about the shop?"

"Chloe and Whitney are running it today."

He nods.

"Just be careful son."

* * *

Bella knocks on the door. Lana answers it and immediately takes her by the arm dragging her inside.

"Lana?"

She leads in her into the living room.

"Ah, there she is."

Bella looks upon the man. He had a bit of a bot belly. He was a middle aged man with the beginnings of white roots to his hair. He smelled heavy of alcohol.

"Do I know you?"

He smiles and comes to his feet.

"Perry White…" He offers a hand.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"I'm a journalist from X-styles. I'm here to interview you and Ms. Lang."

"For?"

The man drops down a couple of magazines.

"I'd come by the other day. But Lana insisted she wouldn't do the interview without you as well. I figure why not. Kill two birds with one stone this way."

Bella picks up the magazine. She and Lana were on the cover. It was from the day of the meteor shower. There was a picture of Lana crying during the occurrence. There was also a picture of Bella crawling from the wreckage. Chills filled her spine. She ran her fingers long the magazine.

"This is what you called me over here for Lana?"

Bella shoves the magazines into Lana's hands. Bella starts out the door.

"Actually, I figured this was the one thing we could stand together on."

"Just how so?" Bella questions her back turned to them both.

Bella's eyes widen as she hears the cocking of a gun. She slowly turns. Lana's aiming a gun at Perry White.  
"LANA!"

Bella shouts her hair literally stood on end. She swallowed back nervously. Lana starts to cry and her handshakes along the trigger. Perry White raises his hands in the air.

"This guy hasn't stopped harassing me since he came to town! He wanted to interview you first! When I wouldn't give out where you lived; he figured out I was the other child! I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT THIS MOTHERFUCKER FOLLOWING ME!"

Bella felt ill. The phantom pained returned to her chest. She put her hand to it in memory.

"Lana… put the gun down."

Lana shakes her head and wipes her face with the back of her hand.

"Listen to me now…" Bella raises her hands in the air and slowly approaches.

"Come on now lady there's no need to get all…"

Bella points directly at the man.

"Shut up!" She snaps.

Bella continues to make her way towards Lana.

"This isn't you Lana. This man isn't worth your time."

"Gee thanks kid."

Bella ignores him and continues towards Lana, her hands unsteady, her body clammy.

"I want to be left alone!" Lana shouts tears coursing down her face.

"I don't want this shoved in my face anymore!"

Bella reaches out and gently lowers the gun. She pries the gun away from Lana's hand. She takes out the bullets and places them into her pocket. She then places the gun down on Lana's mantle. Lana comes to her knees.

"Leave!" Bella demands pointing to the man.

"Not before I call the police!"

He takes out his cell. Bella approaches the man.

"And do what? Say how I was a witness to Lana Lang protecting herself? As far as I can tell you're on her property. You've harassed her to the point where she no longer feels safe."

He sighs and puts his cell back up.

"It wasn't my intention to make the young lady cry. I simply wanted to interview the both of you. You both survived such a…"

Bella roughly grabs him by the arm and starts to drag him towards the front door.

"You've worn out your welcome. Go back to where you came from."

He chuckles a bit and takes out a flask. He takes a swig.

"Perhaps I could talk to Ms. Sullivan."

Bella narrows her eyes at this.

"And what would she have to do with any of this?"

"I must say I'm a fan of her work. Shall I say both of yours to be exact."  
"What are you referring to exactly?"

"The Torch of course."

"The school paper?" Bella says in skepticism.

"Precisely, seems to be quite a bit to write about. Such a small town as well… She's even managed to point out the significant. I must say her work tends to outshine yours. You don't seem near as driven and you always seem to…"

"To?"

He smiles.

"Work around the actual point. Your work is rather messy."

Bella rolls her eyes.

"And what would this actual point be?"

"I suppose we'll never know as long as you keep working your way around it. Why not try focusing."

"Hmm, I'll try that; after I work my foot up your ass. Now get lost."

Bella slams the door in his face.

She makes her way back into the living room. Lana's laying on the ground in a fetal position. Bella crouches down beside her.

"Lana…"

Bella hands Lana a tissue. She sits on the floor beside her. Lana sniffles back.

"I can why he chose you now."

Bella looks to Lana confused.

"I've been awful to you. Yet again who you are… I don't deserve your kindness Bella. I get why they're both obsessed with you."

"What are you talking about?" Bella softly questions.

"Clark and Lex of course."

Bella doesn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't care to hear Lex's name however. Bella noticed something else as well. She noticed the huge rock on Lana's finger. She shuts her eyes for a moment.

"Lana?"

"Yes?" She says sucking back a breath.

"Is that an engagement ring?"

She nods.

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose. Full on nausea hit Bella.

"Lana…"

"Don't you even begin to judge me."

"I wasn't Lana… It's just..."  
"Just what?"

"You've got your entire life ahead of you. We're going to be seniors. Lana… I mean… At least think about it…"

Lana half laughs and comes to a sitting position.

"Our entire lives huh?"

Bella forces a smile and reaches over. She moves the hair away from Lana's face.

"Just between us girls Lana…" Bella takes in a breath as she places her hair behind her ears.

Bella hands her another tissue.

"Why Lex?"

Lana looks down to the floor.

"I'm pregnant…"

Bella's eyes widen. Literal shock hits her like a sack of bricks across the face.

"Um… what?"  
Lana twirls the rock on her finger around.

"Yep…"

"Jesus Lana…"

"Does he…?"

Lana nods.

"That's why he gave me the ring. He says he's not sure when he'll get out. That once he does we will wed. He will be a proper father to the child; unlike his father. "

"Lana… please just think about what you're doing."

"It's so easy for you isn't it! The girl that has the perfect man! The perfect life! The girl that does everything perfectly!"

"Lana… that's hardly true." Even though she did agree with the perfect man part.

She sure as hell wasn't about to rub that in. She knew she was lucky when it came to Clark Kent.

"Oh please Bella. You're the perfect package. The fun, smart, and pretty girl that all guys desire as much as I hate to admit it. You're also one of the least selfish people I've ever known."

"That's also not true. I've plenty of selfish intentions."  
"That maybe, but you never show it. Like right now. Why are you still here?! Honestly, you could be with Clark right now."

Bella smiles.

"We may live together, but we're not connected at the hip."

Lana manages to laugh.

"Could've fooled me."

"How far along?" Bella hints.

"Three almost four months."

"So right before…" She hints again.

"Yes."

Shouldn't this be along the lines of statutory rape? Bella wondered. She thought it was rather sick to be honest. Despite the fact Lana slept with Lex to begin with. The fact that Lex knew he was screwing a high school girl. Not only that, but impregnated her and is to marry her?

"Do you love him?"

"Him?"

"Lex Lana… Do you love Lex Luthor enough to marry him?"

"Whether I do or not… What choice do I have?"

"There's always a choice Lana. Don't let Lex make you feel any different."

"You sound like him you know."  
"Who?"

"Clark. Sometimes when you talk… it's like hearing his advice flowing from your mouth."

Bella beams on her words.

"That's something I take pride in."

"You should."

"But trust me I'm not near as noble as Clark. Often enough I'm rather the dark side to our relationship."

"I hardly call cussing like a sailor a dark side."

Bella softly laughs and helps Lana to her feet.

"Oh believe me there's a lot more behind that."

"You never show it."

Bella nods taking back a breath.

"That's because I have the Kent's to balance me out."

"You're lucky."

"That I cannot deny."

Bella sits Lana down on the couch.

"Can I get you something? Maybe some water? Decaf coffee perhaps?"

Lana shakes her head. Bella sits across from Lana on an ottoman.

"Lana… just do yourself a favor. You need to really think about all this. This is YOUR life after all. No one should have reins over it. If you wish to take a different direction; I say go for it."

"You don't get it do you? I'm pregnant and with a Luthor."

Bella takes Lana's hand and looks her dead center in the eyes.

"I was shot and kidnapped… Yet here I am. He's bad news Lana. Don't even think for a second that he won't harm you or this child. Lex has been proven to be unstable. Personally, I think you and the child would be better on your own. It's time to ask yourself what does Lana Lang really want. Is being a Luthor really in the deck? Sometimes doing what's easy isn't the right direction. Sometimes it's the long road down crazy lane to get where you want in life. It's bumpy, swerved as hell, bat shit crazy… But often enough the better alternative once things die down a bit."

"You must think I'm so selfish."

"Why's that?"

"With everything Lex has done to you personally. Yet here I am crying you a fucking river…"

"At least you're not knocking my sense of style or trying to steal my man at the moment."

Lana half laughs.

"God… I was terrible."

"Eh…" Bella pinches her fingers together.

"It's crazy actually, ever since I saw the sonogram. It's like something in me snapped. To think that I'm going to be responsible for someone else; that I'm going to be a mother."

"Lana?"

Lana lifts her head up.

"Have you known about this the entire time?"

She nods.

Bella winces at this. Realizing just how much this explained.

"So that night you came by the house?"

"Yes… I'm so sorry Bella. I just didn't want to believe…"

Bella nods.

"Just think about what I said Lana. Don't make any rash decisions yet. Whatever you do… Watch your back."

Bella comes to her feet.

"Bella…"

She turns facing Lana.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything… Maybe if I hadn't screwed up so bad… you know with Clark and everything else. We'd have might have been friends."

"It's never too late to start making changes Lana Lang."

Bella states and exits the house.

* * *

Clark hadn't returned home last night. The Kent's figured he needed sometime alone to think about everything he'd just discovered. Bella was sure it was a lot to grasp. She couldn't even begin to imagine. Bella helps John and Martha with the chores then heads on to open the shop. Before she can even get the key in the door; she hears the sound of a motorcycle pulling up behind her.

Bella turns immediate shock factor hits. He was on a black bike, black leather jacket, black boots, white shirt, blue denim jeans, and black shades.

"Clark?"

He grins and hops off the bike. She takes in a breath as he comes right up to her. He picks her up and twirls her around. Clark then pins her up against the skate shop. He grabs her ass and starts eagerly kissing her. Her eyes widen as he's rock hard against her.

She softly giggles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well hello Clark…"

He smiles and takes off his shades. He hangs them onto his shirt.

"Come with me." He says and starts kissing along her neck and shoulders.

His hands running along her tummy as he lifts her shirt a bit.

"Clark…" She looks around lowering her shirt back down.

"You have any idea how sexy you are?"

She blushes.

He leans into her ear.

"I want you so bad it's unreal."

Her heart literally flutters. Bella kisses his lips and heads back towards the shop.  
"Let's have an off day."

She looks to him oddly.

"We can't Clark. Chloe and Whitney ran it yesterday remember?"

He grabs her hand pulling her back towards him.

"Come on Bell. Let's just go. Let's get out of this town."

"And go where?"

"Anywhere… Skies the limit. I'll take you anywhere you want to go!"

"Just hop on."

Bella looks towards the bike.

"Where'd you get that anyway Clark baby?"

He closes his eyes for a moment.

"God, I love it when you call me that." He utters with a half growl.

He picks her up and starts kissing her again. He carries her towards the bike.

Clark places her on the seat. He then does something that floors Bella Swan. Clark drops down to one knee.

"Bell… let's go to Vegas. Let's get married!" He takes out a ring from his jacket.

Bella covers her mouth. Her mind becomes a tangled mess.

"Married… Like now?!"

He nods with a genuine grin.

"Damn right! Come on… we both know this is what we want. So why hold back?"  
"Clark… we haven't even graduated high school yet."

He narrows his eyes.

"What difference does it make? I love you Bell! I know you love me. Let's just do this! Let's get out of this God forsaken town and get married! I want you to be mine! I want to leave all this behind! Just the two of us!"

"Clark… What about your parents? Our friends?"

"They'll just have to understand. I say we let nothing hold us back!"

"Clark… You know I want to marry you…"  
He starts to put the ring on her finger. She yanks back shaking her head.

"What's going on in that head of yours Clark baby?"

"You… Screw everything else Bell! I'm not losing you not ever again!" He reaches for her hand again.

"You're not losing me Clark… Look I want to marry you. One day I will, but like this? Not like this Clark. Something's not right…"

"What do you mean it's not right?!"

"You… What's come over you Clark?"

Chloe and Pete come around the corner at this point.

"What do you mean what's come over me? I just told you how I felt! Why are you dismissing it?"

"Clark please…"  
He shakes his head.

"So you're not coming with me?!"

"Clark…"

"So you just turned me down? I just proposed to you and you're telling me no! IS THAT IT?!"

"Clark!" Her entire face reddens as people are looking onto them.

"Please…"

He sneers and looks to everyone.

"Why the hell do you care what this stupid town thinks?!'

"CLARK!"

"Look either you're coming with me or not!"

"I guess I'm not then…" She says completely heartbroken and confused.

"You never wanted to marry me did you?! Let me guess you're waiting to see if there are other options?! Maybe someone you won't have to turn down because, they won't _hurt _you like I would."

Bella's jaw drops.

"If that's really how you feel about me; then perhaps we shouldn't be together after all!"

"You're kidding me right?"

He half laughs.

"Actually, this is so far removed from even being funny Clark." Tears begin to run down her face.

"YOU?! You're breaking up with me?!" He shouts bitterly.

She slaps him across the face.

"There's your answer!" She snaps and walks away.

Clark hops on the bike and revs the engine.

"SCREW THIS!" He barks directly at her and speeds out of the parking lot.

Bella quickly unlocks the shop and heads straight for the bathroom. She locks the door and a full on anxiety attack hits. She dashes towards the toilet and upchucks.

"Bella…" She hears Chloe outside of the restroom.

"Come on hun let me in."

Bella forces herself up. She rinses out her mouth and washes her face off. She opens the door.

"Um did I just witness hell freezing over?"

Bella shuts her eyes for a moment.

"Since when do you and Clark EVER fight? Since when do _you _call it quits?!"

"I can't believe I did." Bella says as her entire body quivers.

Her eyes widen and she rushes back to the toilet and pukes again.

"Look why don't you let me run things today?"

"You did yesterday."

"So… I'm not up to anything important. Take a break. Get some fresh air. Then go fix things with farm boy."

"He'll be fine Bella. I'm sure he just needs some space. We guys tend to do that when we feel pushed over the edge." Pete says.

After much convincing Bella lets Pete and Chloe run the shop. Bella heads on home. However, things tend to get worse… She could hear John and Martha arguing as she was on the porch. She heard them fighting about Lionel, Lex and something about Clark's adoption. Bella discreetly stayed within listening range. It seemed she was learning all sorts of new things. Such as how Lionel was the one that helped the Kent's handle Clark's adoption procedure. He was now using it over their heads; in order to lesson his son's sentence.

Once she made out all she needed to know. Bella got back in her truck. She floored it all the way to Metropolis State Penitentiary.


End file.
